Naruto: Hyūga Prilgrimage
by Geor-sama
Summary: It's time for the Hyūga Heir to make a pilgrimage and only one ninja is up to the task. Uzumaki Naruto, the most unpredictable ninja ever.
1. Chapter 1: Special A Ranked Mission

**Naruto:  
**_Hyūga Pilgrimage  
_Chapter 1  
_-Uzumaki Naruto's Special A-Ranked Mission:  
__Hinata's Birthday Present-  
_By Geor-sama

* * *

The sunrise created a majestic golden glow as it flooded the forest and swept over the various buildings that made up the Hidden Village of Konoha. The dazzling sunrise was enough to blind the guards on the walls and to elicit more than one muttered curse from a child wishing to sleep just a little longer. This was not the case for the older village members or the various Shinobi already moving and working. 

Amazingly enough this included one blond-haired, blue eyed, energetic boy dressed in an orange jumpsuit with black shoulders. The boy in question was unlike his fellow ninjas who were quite content to stroll down the streets in a subdued manner, he preferred instead to leap from building to building and shout his enthusiasm. One would almost think he was twelve or thirteen instead of fifteen.

Naruto himself gave it all very little thought; this was just how it was suppose to be. He had missed this village more than he would have believed for the last two-and-some-odd years; he had acted even sillier two nights ago when Sakura-Chan had stopped by to tell him that she was heading on a mission to the Grass Country.

She had been rather serious and while he had been to, the rain had called to him. He had told her to be careful and the instant she had left, Naruto ran out into the night and splashed around like a little kid. He hadn't been able to help himself; the kid in him had demanded to play in the rain.

Landing he planted a foot on the top of the Yamanaka flower shop and then smiling gazed out over the village spotting the towering Hokage Tower. Smile widening he pushed off, waving at Ino who was just emerging from the shop.

It took him only another ten minutes to reach the trees near the tower where he dropped to the ground, next to three fresh Genins. They almost scattered at his appearance but held strong and he smiled waving at them. The girl made the brave effort of returning the gesture. "Just graduated?"

"No," one of the boys managed. "Our Sensei is sick and we're supposed to be waiting for his friend."

"Really?" Naruto managed, glancing up at the building and then back at them. The Hokage had ordered him here for a mission where he had been asked for by name; but he just had to find out about this. Squatting down so that he was eye-level with them he smiled. "Who is it?"

"Mitarashi Anko." The girl stated and Naruto grinned. He remembered that sadistic woman, both from his only Chūnin exam and from only last night when she had annoyed Shizune. Maybe he could get Tsunade to switch the assigned Jōnin but that was doubtful.

Then he had a much better idea.

"Hey! You!" a gray uniformed man with rectangular markings on his chin and cheek and a piece cloth over his nose shouted, pointing at him. "The Hokage wants to see you. She's not happy."

Naruto raised his hand casually, not too long ago he'd have probably blown up on the man. Not right now though, but maybe next time. He grinned at the now quiet Genins then looked left and right -with them mirroring him- before telling them a terrifying tale about a she-witch that wore a brown coat, body netting, a skirt and liked to drink the blood of Genins.

Then when they looked about ready to scream he let the other shoe drop, his voice just the right tone of seriousness. "That she-witch is still in this village...her name is Mitarashi Anko."

"You're just making that up." one of them said bravely and Naruto smiled.

"Hmmm, maybe..." Then he paused, a feeling of trepidation washing over him. "AH! She's behind me isn't she?" The three Genins nodded fearfully and he smiled speaking as he stood and turned. "Anko-san, didn't see you there..." She narrowed her eyes and at this the three Genin scattered screaming 'She-Witch!' much to Naruto's amusement.

Seeing her dark look, he waved, struggling to keep his humor in check. "Well have fun. I gotta go see Tsuande-hime, so later!" That said he rushed up the stairs ignoring the glare of the man at the door and the one from Anko.

Once safely inside Naruto mused about why he had been asked for, and by whom. He didn't come up with much in the way of answers. However, the disgruntled looks he received from the Jōnins he was passing hinted that it was probably something extremely important. Smiling he climbed the spiraling staircase heading for the Hokage's office. Maybe that old bat was finally going to hand over the title of Hokage to him!

Knowing better, he put his hands behind his head, an old habit he couldn't quite shake. Tsunade wasn't going to be doing that anytime soon and to be honest now that he had a better idea of what a Hokage was required to, he knew that he wasn't exactly ready for that responsibility just yet. He could still dream however.

What he knew for sure was that it made her unhappy to have him do this and that it was apparently an enviable mission. Maybe he was going to escort a beautiful princess to a ball or something. At the thought of a beautiful princess -accompanied by images of a certain girl- he began to have some rather perverted thoughts.

Sighing he reached her office and without knocking walked into the room. He was taken aback slightly by the mounds of paper work that sat all over the place, but more so by the fact that his sensei Kakashi was already there and reading the book that Naruto had given him not too long ago. Then he noticed the overly sweet smile on Tsunade's face as she peered at him.

Gulping he hurried into the room, deciding to get this over with quickly. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes."

Silence settled over them and Naruto scowled, well if she was going to shout at him she could at least start. He opened his mouth to say something when she cut him off. "I have a mission for you and Kakashi-san."

Interest piqued Naruto glanced at his former teacher who in turn pointed absently at a four-person group that he had so far overlooked. Each one was dressed in traditional white kimonos with black hair and pearl colored eyes, Hinata seemed to flush at his attention and Hanabi seemed to be weighing him up while Neji merely inclined his head and the tallest of them, who he took to be Hiashi, continued to gaze at him levelly.

Eyes widening he turned back to Tsunade who nodded, her eyes hard, then seeing he wasn't about to back talk her she continued. "This mission is very important to Konoha and is considered by many to be a very privileged assignment." The blond Hokage leaned back lacing her fingers together. "It of course carries an A-ranking, due to the fact that because of the clients there are enemies willing to go to any length to gain their goal."

Naruto nodded, looking serious then tilted his head slightly. "So, uhmm...er...why me?"

"Ask the person that hired you." Tsunade snapped glaring at the corner and then looked back at Naruto. "Listen carefully to these details. Kakashi-san suggested that you be put in charge of this mission and since Neji-san has no objections I've reluctantly agreed."

"I'm in charge?" Naruto almost whispered and he just about exploded into a whooping dance but managed to keep himself under control. Tsunade seemed to give this an approving glance and most of her tension seemed to leave her.

"Now then. This mission seems easy enough at first glance, you must escort Hyūga Hanabi and Hyūga Hinata to the family shrines finishing with the last one on the Northern border, between the Country of Waterfall and the Country of Sound."

"Beh, Easy enough."

Tsunade closed her eyes sighing. "Kumo Village would have no problems getting a select number of Ninja across the borders of the Sound, for reasons that should be obvious to even you. Even if Cloud ninja are not present, you will probably face missing-nins from other villages hired for this job especially."

"Bah, Hinata could handle them and if Neji's going with her there shouldn't be a problem." Naruto said clearly confused and Tsunade sighed rubbing her temples. "I mean, not like anyone other than me could beat one if they were expecting a fight."

"Be that as it may." Tsunade said slowly. "This pilgrimage is strictly non-violent."

"Huh?"

"While on this pilgrimage." Hiashi said evenly. "None of the Hyūga present save for the single Branch Family member, that must accompany them, may act violently at all. Not to defend, not to attack, not to even hunt. In the past the Main family would rely solely on the Branch for protection but there are...unique circumstances this time."

Naruto blinked turning to stare at the imposing figure. "That's just...stupid! Why would you have something like that?"

The muscles in the man's jaw tightened a fraction but he remained utterly composed otherwise. "It is an attempt to remind ourselves what it is like to be without protection. To ensure that future generations of Hyūga's can truly understand why we are the noblest family in Konoha. We must help keep this village strong and to do so we must never forget that we too are weak at times."

Naruto blinked again, he had understood everything that had been said. It sounded believable even, but he remembered Neji during the exams and wondered just how effective it was. He didn't say a word of that aloud because he had caught Hinata's blushing gaze, as if she was trying to beg him to accept the mission.

Turning back, he smiled adjusting his forehead protector "We'll get them there and back safe! I promise."

* * *

_**Naruto**_

* * *

The apartment was clean. Yes, there were pots of instant food in the kitchen, but they were recent additions. In truth, Naruto had not been home very much recently. He'd come back after two years -give or take- to almost instantly get sent out on a mission. Thus, the apartment was clean in the same way that unused rooms were clean. At least he could take comfort that not everything was covered in dust. 

Sakura-Chan had admitted to him after their mission to the Sand that she had dusted the place whenever she had the chance. Thankfully, she had resisted the urge to discard any of his furniture, because despite its battered and worn status, it was very comfortable and Naruto loved comfort. Unfortunately, it looked as if that comfort was being denied to him for just a little bit longer.

He wasn't entirely sure about why this whole pilgrimage deal couldn't be handled by a few branch family members -especially if just he and Kakashi were enough protection- but he supposed he couldn't deny that he was excited. This was going to be his first time in command; even Ero-Sennin hadn't let him run a mission. He wished he could share this with somebody, he might have been tempted to share with Hinata but she already knew and Sakura-Chan, the only one that would truly appreciate this development, was out in the field.

Then inspiration struck him! He could just send her a message, a very quick message. Smiling he searched the house before finding the paper and pen, scribbling out 'Sakura-Chan! I've got a mission and I'm in charge!' and that was it. He wasn't about to risk messing up and letting word out that he was in escorting the Hyūga's to their family shrines.

He was probably taking a bit of a risk with this message what with the Atakashi after him, but he had to share this news with someone that would respond just as enthusiastically as he felt. Sealing the message with both wax and chakra as he had been taught, he set it aside and bit his thumb flashing through the boar, dog, bird, monkey and sheep hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Slamming his hand down on the counter a circle of black lines and a puff of smoke appeared. Smiling Naruto stared down at a bright yellow frog that was looking around excitedly, as if it was nothing more than a ball of energy. "Yousummonedme?Greatnobodyeversummonsme!" The frog said almost too fast to be understood, which prompted Naruto to smile a little more. "Sowhatyawanttodo?Playspyordelieveramessage?"

Holding up the sealed message, he smiled slipping it into the pouch the frog wore for such a job. "Ok Chisoku, deliver that to Sakura-Chan in the Country of Grass."

"Rightawayboss.Anythingelse?"

"Nah, just be careful." The frog saluted before hopping away out the open window so quickly that he appeared as little more than a blur. Sighing Naruto glanced at the clock, he had just enough time to double check he'd packed everything and then to eat a quick dinner before crashing for the night. Stretching he slipped off his jacket before walking over to trip and flip over the back of the couch into a perfect sleeping position. On the other hand, he could sleep now and check everything in the morning.

Sadly, this plan of action was vetoed by the sound of polite, though insistent, knocking on his door. Grumbling the fifteen year old climbed off the couch to answer the door only to find a twelve-year old boy bearing all the markings of a Hyūga dressed in an outfit similar to Neji's old mission clothes.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am Hyūga Denrei." At this the young boy bowed, almost as if he was extremely nervous and had only been practicing such a formal greeting in the last few seconds. When the boy straightened himself up, he handed over a sealed scroll bearing the Hyūga Clan seal.

Blinking Naruto took the offered scroll and broke the seal finding a message written in a very formal style. Blinking again, he glanced at the curious looking Hyūga, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure they want me..."

"Unquestioned Naruto-dono," Denrei responded formally. "Both Hinata-sama and Hiashi-Sama have given me very specific instructions that I am to relay only to you."

Scratching the back of his head the blond looked back at the scroll, this was an unusual situation, that was for sure. Sighing he resealed he scroll and motioned the boy inside while moving to the counter where he could study the scrolls message a bit better. "So what'd they say?"

Denrei turned from his inspection of the entire apartment, his posture relaxing. "Hinata-Sama asked me to help you since this is such a formal dinner. There's going to be at least twenty people from the Branch and Head Family present." Seeing the surprised look on Naruto's face the boy continued. "I would suggest a kimono if you...er...have one."

Naruto scowled in thought then snapped his fingers, brightening. He had the perfect thing! Sakura-Chan had bought it for him the same day that she had left. She had claimed that she could not see anybody else wearing it for it was purely Naruto. Setting the scroll down Naruto rushed out of the room calling behind him. "What about the other message?"

"Hiashi-Sama has asked me to insure that you know the proper titles for everyone and to ensure that you use them at all times."

Seconds later Naruto was back, dressed in the kimono that he had been given as a gift and smiling widely. This was going to be great! Naruto adjusted the cloth around him not entirely used to this style of dressing, but it at least was comfortable and he would blend in now.

"N-Naruto-dono are you...sure that-"

"Come on, we'll be late if we don't get going." Naruto said excitedly bounding out of his apartment, with Denrei behind him who was looking torn between saying something and laughing his ass off.

* * *

_**Hinata**_

* * *

Dark hair, pearl-white eyes, pale skin. All the trade marks of a Hyūga, all combined to give them an allure, but even as Hinata stared at her reflection in the ornate mirror she couldn't see why she ever hoped to have Naruto notice her. There was nothing to her that would bring attention, not even her personality. She was still quiet and rather shy. Yet she struggled to get stronger and change. 

She even had hope that he was noticing because of today in the Hokage's office, when he had looked at them all he had stared at her most. Had noticed her and had said 'I think Hinata could handle them easily', he had seen the pleading in her eyes and had agreed instantly to protect them.

So Hinata had hope, now if only she could figure out why her father had pulled such an under handed tactic as inviting Naruto to a formal Hyūga Clan dinner.

Hinata wondered if it was his way of getting to know the boy that his daughter had insisted on for this mission. It had been her birthday wish to her father and after much arguing with the Hokage, he had managed it. She sincerely hoped that her father didn't suspect the real reason why she had asked that Naruto be the one to escort them on the pilgrimage; she would never be able to bare the scowl or the words 'He is not fit'.

A sudden, though polite, knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned standing while smoothing out the silk kimono that her father had insisted she wear tonight. "Yes?"

"May I enter?" Her father called back through the door and Hinata felt a moment of panic before she quelled it.

"O-Of course."

Seconds later the door eased open to reveal the towering and imposing figure of her father. His face was set into his always-present seriousness, yet when he spoke, his voice was surprisingly soft. "You look beautiful, like your mother."

"Thank you," Hinata managed, proud that she was finally able to speak with her father without freaking out.

Her father seemed proud of this fact as well and then he asked the one question she dreaded more than anything. "Why did you ask me to ensure that Naruto-San was involved in this pilgrimage?"

"Anou...Otou-sama I-I just thought-" Hinata paused cursing herself for loosing her confidence like this whenever Naruto was even mentioned. Hardening her resolve, she started again. "Otou-sama, Naruto-Kun needs the experience."

Her father was quiet for a moment as if considering this fact and for a moment, Hinata would have sworn he was smiling. He never smiled though and when she concentrated; there was no hint of that smile. She did however blush brightly at his next comment.

"Romances are common on this pilgrimage."

Hinata averted her gaze, aware that he had cut straight through to the matter and all without using the Byakugan. After a few minutes, she looked back at him, unwilling to allow her shyness to get the better of her. Her father nodded slightly, as if pleased with her resolve to meet his gaze once more.

"I've heard that you and mother met on this pilgrimage." Hinata managed and was pleased to see her father's startled look, but it was quickly hidden.

"Denrei-San should be back soon with him and the others are getting restless."

"Yes." Hinata breathed fighting to keep her face passive under her fathers gaze, but once he had retreated she put her hands to her cheeks feeling them burning. She had grown up, changed herself; yet the mere thought of him made her blush and retreat inwards. Kami help her, she was starting fear that Naruto would always reduce her to this.

Sighing she adjusted her hair and then strode to the door and outside, heading for the large room used only for the most formal of gatherings. It was magnificently designed, with ornate designs and several paper lanterns -stemming from a tradition that no one could remember- overhead. Situated along the floor, set in a staggered pattern, were low-level lacquered tables for each family member.

Normally in the past Branch and Main family members would be sorted away from each other during dinners, but Hiashi had started intermixing the two. Some of the older Main family members grumbled about it, but he paid them no mind and they had no real power to affect the situation.

Hinata moved quietly and quickly among the tables, head bowed to avoid eye contact with the various members of the Clan -not everyone was pleased to see her back as a possible heir-. Bowing to her now impassive father, she took her seat on his right hand side, across from Hanabi. Arranging her kimono she paused and looked around, trying to decide where exactly Naruto would be sitting.

That was when she realized that out of all lacquered tables the only one that wasn't staggered and set a little closer than it should be was the one directly beside her. Realizing what this meant she looked up and over at Neji who was sitting next to Hanabi. When he saw her looking at him, he allowed a faint smirk to appear.

Realizing that her father had to know the truth behind her feelings and the fact that Neji was smiling and even Hanabi was looking smug, Hinata felt like sinking into the floor. How could he do this to her? If he honestly knew what she felt for the blond, then he also knew just how pathetic she became when he was nearby.

Minutes later the doors opened and Denrei came hurrying down the rows, kneeling beside her father handing a message to him. Her father took whatever was on the paper with stoic silence, before speaking. "That's fine." The messenger stood and bowing respectfully retreated from the room, but didn't bother to slide the door shut.

She heard a hurried conversation, the voices low and then the boy returned and Hinata wanted to hide her face. The boy bowed as if in apology of Naruto who was standing beside him, dressed in a bright orange and yellow kimono and looking proud. Smiling as if nothing was wrong he gave the room a polite bow -almost as if he had been prepped for such an event- then in an even pace moved among the lacquered tables and family members as if searching for his seat.

When he saw the table next to her, he smiled in appreciation and sat down. He was practically beaming as he looked around and then noticing her fathers reproving look bowed slightly speaking as if he was eating dinner with Kiba. "Oi, sorry for being late."

Hinata glanced at her Naruto, expecting at any moment for her father to explode. Then she heard her father chuckle, which was such an odd event that she looked back at him.

"Perfectly alright Naruto-san." Her father paused, glancing at the others before raising his voice. "Our family's pilgrimage shall begin tomorrow. Please a moment of silence and then the meal shall begin."

Hinata looked down at the table, noticing that her fingers were poking at each other in her old nervous habit. She was unbelievable aware of how close Naruto was to her, she could hear his breathing as if he was shouting. Blushing she closed her eyes praying that her ancestors looked favorably on this situation. Then she felt someone poking her and opening her eyes she found his face close to hers, chopsticks pointing at the plate in front of him and his voice a mockery of a whisper.

"Hinata...ummm...how do I eat this? It's all green and stuff..."

"Anou..." Was all that Hinata could mumble.

Gods help her!

* * *

_**Neji**_

* * *

"How could you!" Hinata demanded -which was something she rarely did- of her cousin and self-proclaimed protector Neji. The boy in question smirked at her briefly then turned his attention back to the garden as it was prepared for the dance for those heading on the pilgrimage. "Neji-Niisan!" 

"Hinata-sama," the genius finally said, with what sounded like weariness in his tone. "I only confirmed what he had guessed." Neji said as he finally glanced at his cousin a small frown forming. "He is strong and unique, but I think you might be too blinded."

"I am not blind!" Hinata said hotly, then ignoring the raised eyebrow she shifted her gaze to the object of her affections, who was talking animatedly with a few of the younger family members. "D-does father..."

"He's letting you have your birthday wish still isn't he?" Neji said by way of answer, smirking once more at her blush.

"Oh Neji-Niisan how could yo-"

"How could he what Hinata?" Naruto suddenly said from behind her and the Hyūga heir nearly screamed, blushing so brightly she resembled an apple.

"Anou...nothing Naruto-Kun..." Hinata managed much to Neji's obvious amusement. Before Naruto could inquire if she was all right, her father called for silence while Hanabi, looking lovely in her white kimono, started making the rounds of the gathered members searching for her dance partner.

Then she spotted Naruto and the smug look returned to her face. Bypassing several eager looking younger Branch family members she strode over to the blond, stopping with all the arrogance of a princess. The blond blinked looking down at her and Hanabi spoke her voice surprisingly confident and sure for a ten year old. "This is the Keimei no Kasei Dance and I Hyūga Hanabi ask that you Uzumaki Naruto dance with me."

Naruto was silent for a moment, then glancing around to see how everyone was reacting, smiled. "Sure Hanabi, I'd-"

"-Hime!" The younger girl said forcefully cutting him off, with a look daring him to contradict her.

"Excuse me?" Naruto managed, his voice showing just how confused he was. People started muttering about his apparent lack of manners.

"You call me." the girl said slowly and evenly. "Hanabi-hime."

Naruto was silent for several long moments, eyes narrowing obviously in thought before he crossed his arms. "Oi! You're nothing but a brat."

"Excuse me?" Hanabi asked, even as the older Main branch members started grumbling loudly.

"You're deaf too!" Naruto said, snorting. "Besides I'm only dancing with Hinata-Hime!"

"He can't!" Someone said loudly and several people agreed. "Tradition says that he has to dance with Hanabi-sama!" Someone else said, but Naruto was resolute and not breaking eye contact with the furious looking young girl.

"Enough!" Hiashi's voice said cutting across the grumbling, his tone of absolute authority. "Hanabi-Ojousan, Naruto-San is an honored guest. What have you been told about honored guests?"

Hanabi's fury abated quickly. "Honored guests must always be given the first choice. I am sorry Naruto-dono, you may have Hinata-Oneesan for the first dance. I will follow with Neji-San."

Hinata thought she was going to die, literally. How could her family be doing this to her? First, the dinner and now they had tricked Naruto forcing them into the first dance. She wanted to flee from the room, knowing that all those eyes would be focused on them and everyone would see how much he was unaware and how much she loved him

Naruto however had no clue about her fears and took her hand, guiding her toward the floor. This was a dream of hers, to dance with him...but this was reality! Then a horrible notion struck her as he led them toward the center of the garden, what if Naruto couldn't dance? She couldn't meet his gaze as he turned to stare at her with that reassuring smile of his.

"I'll try not to step on your feet too much." he joked softly and Hinata kept her gaze averted managing only a stammering sound. She couldn't believe how hot her face felt! Then she felt his hands touching her and Hinata nearly passed out, what kind of dance was he doing? This was not how...

All thoughts were driven out of her mind as he swept her off into a twirling and whirling dance, only rarely stepping on her toes. Hinata didn't care though, because of the hand on her waist and the other clasping hers as he led them through this strange dance. Hinata was only vaguely aware that the music had begun, she was acutely aware however of Naruto's breath against her cheek and of the blush gracing her features.

The dance was over quickly -much to Hinata's disappointment despite the awkwardness she had felt- and there was a scattering of applause but obviously, they didn't approve of the dance. Naruto smiling and talking energetically led her off the floor and she stammered at every question he asked her.

Anou...what she wouldn't give for his hand to be on her waist yet again.

"I never actually thought that dance would come in handy." Naruto said happily standing beside Hinata clueless watching Neji and Hanabi who were going through a very formal dance with no physical contact.

"N-Naruto...where did you?" Hinata finally managed to ask, keeping her gaze averted from him. If he saw how deeply she was blushing, he'd create a ruckus over it and embarrass her even further.

"Oh, Ero-Sennin taught me...but you're a much better dance partner than him." Grinning Naruto turned to look at her. "I'm sorry about it not being the right type of dance but it's the only one I know..."

"Anou...i-it was fine Naru-" she brought to an abrupt silence as she felt a pair of lips suddenly touching her cheek. **HE WOULDN'T! **She mentally shrieked, knowing of course that Naruto had indeed just kissed her cheek.

It took all off her will to keep from passing out but she was already tittering and then she heard what he said so casually.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan."

Hinata promptly passed out.

Naruto blinked and caught her, then looked around at the surprised looking family members and scratched the back of his head. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

_**Kakashi**_

* * *

Naruto's eyes suddenly popped open and he stared balefully at the alarm clock beside his bed. Staring at the numbers his mind didn't fully click, he was lost in that wonderful state between sleep and wakefulness where nothing seemed to matter and everything seemed like a dream. Sitting up slowly pushed the blankets off him and smiled stretching; he would definitely have to remember to send a proper thank you to the Hyūga Clan for last nights party. 

Then he glanced at the clock once more and his eyes went wide before he scrambled out of bed. "I can't be late!" Grabbing his orange clothes with black shoulders and the pack he'd prepared the night before -With his own copy of Icha Icha, just to annoy Kakashi- he rushed into the bathroom brushing his teeth quickly and washing his face.

Seconds later, he was hurrying out his apartment backpack in place and tying his black-clothed forehead protector in place. Then without any further ado, he raced through the streets of Konoha, leaping onto rooftops when the crowds became too large.

He couldn't be late! Everything was arranged so perfect and he couldn't risk messing things up, besides what would Hinata, Neji and Hanabi think if the team leader was late?

He skidded along a series of roofs, leaping as he went, almost removing the shingles. Then he saw it, the massive green East Gates. With one last burst of chakra, he leaped out into the void. Flipping he rebounded off a tree branch and landed in a crouch much to the surprise of the three present.

Looking up he grinned and then checked the time holding a hand up to forestall comments and begin a count down for everyone. _Five...four...three...two...one…_

"Yo." Kakashi said suddenly appearing from a puff of smoke, hands in his pockets and looking utterly bored. "Sorry I'm late but there was this old lady..."

Naruto however grinned. "But Kakashi-Sensei, you're not late at all." He saw the way that eye shifted from boredom to calculating and he was unable to hide his amusement as he explained that he had changed the time last night at the party, which was why Kakashi was right on time instead of tardy.

"You said five at the Hokage's office." Kakashi said simply afterwards, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"So sorry I forgot to explain the change to you." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and looking immensely smug at his own ingenuity. "But hey, at least you're not late!"

"You are definitely the number one surprising ninja." Kakashi said, resuming his bored tone.

Naruto however continued to grin. "Right! Well I think, Kakashi-Sensei should be up front cause well he's got the most experience...we'll put Hinata and Hanabi in the middle cause there not allowed to fight with me between them. Then Neji can bring up the rear cause of the Byakugan."

"Er..." Kakashi said before blinking. "Are we sure you're really Naruto?"

"OF COURSE I AM!" The blond shouted, in a very Naruto-ish fashion.

"But...that was actually a well thought out set of traveling plan." Kakashi added.

"Wait till we actually get going, I've got a great idea..." Naruto bragged and then seeing their looks frowned.

"M-maybe we should begin Naruto-Kun?" Hinata offered gently and the blond beamed at her before gesturing at the massive doors.

* * *

AN: 

This fic is Manga based and takes place after Chapter 281 with these slight alterations:

1. Sakura was sent out on the mission meeting with the spy in Orochimaru's ranks with Sai and Yamato, minus Naruto, because of one change. Tsunade was forced into a different compromise In which Naruto would be kept to missions inside the borders of the Fire Nation and paired with Kakashi. Naruto just assumed it was because it was a mission for Tsunade invovling Medical things.

2. Naruto spent Chapters 282, 283, 284 wandering the village catching up with his old friends.

3. Kakashi's weakness after using his new eye is slightly lessened -though he still isn't at a hundred precent- so that he could be in this fic.

Also this is more of a happy-fun NaruxHina piece, which will lead into a larger story arch that might not be so light hearted.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu:** Summoning Technique  
**-Hime:** Princess  
**-Dono:** Respectful form of address, but not as high as the title Sama.  
**Otou-sama:** Respectful form of Father.  
**Ojousan:** Respectful form of Daughter

Finally thanks goes out to my readers and my beta. Couldn't do this without you.


	2. Chapter 2: Uchiko Village

**Naruto:  
**_Hyūga Pilgrimage  
_Chapter 2  
-_Uchiko Village:  
Dream Picnic_-  
By Geor-sama

* * *

Uchiko Village was relatively old, but small. It had of course, like all villages in the Fire Country, its own ninja -usually Samurai that could no longer live that lifestyle for a reason-. They were nowhere near as good as the ones found in the Hidden Village, but they got the job done. Keeping track of kids, policing the population. Maintaining the Status Quo of the village. 

One of the most boring and yet at the same time more active jobs that the ninja of Uchiko Village had was patrolling the city, merely to deter the less enthusiastic criminals and riffraff. That was currently what Ono Katsuro, the only Jōnin in the entire village and even then, it was only a customary title, was doing.

He could barely suppress his yawn and he would have been in bed, snuggled warmly against his wife if it weren't for the only truly unique thing about this village. The Hyūga family pilgrimage. Back before Uchiko Village had formed, the Hyūga family had passed through here and erected a shrine. The village maintained the shrine only because they had been named after a Hyūga and it was felt they owed that much.

Besides the Hyūga's were considered near royalty in the village, they hardly ever left Konoha and even then, they never came within miles of the village unless it was for the pilgrimage. Katsuro had been a new, green recruit the last time a Hyūga had passed through this village. Now he was in-charge of keeping them safe, of course he would be taking orders from a Konoha ninja but this also was fine because Leaf Ninja were far better than any ninja in the village.

Stopping to pick up a ball and toss it back to a group of children playing to keep them out of the street he sighed. Katsuro was joined seconds later by another ninja who already had gray in his hair and was at least ten years Katsuro's senior. "Ohayo Hideaki-Jiichan."

"Gozen Katsuro-Taichan. We've spotted the pilgrims; they're coming in along the north road."

Katsuro nodded, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he scanned the street carefully. "How many Shinobi came with them?"

Hideaki scratched the top of his head, his look contemplative. "Just two that we can see. A tall white haired, masked man and a blonde boy dressed in orange." The older man shook his head. "They're both wearing forehead protectors; we think the white haired man is the Copy Ninja."

Katsuro blinked looking at Hideaki. "Hatake Kakashi?" Suddenly he looked uneasy. "He's an ABNU Captain...the other one, he was a blond right? He might be an ABNU too...it would explain why they only brought two." Nodding Hideaki fell into step along side the younger Jōnin who was going over everything he had ever read about the ABNU or heard about Kakashi.

Seconds later, they had five more village ninja, each tense and Katsuro couldn't blame them. They had far more reason to be worried about ABNU in the village than regular ninja. They tended to draw the more dangerous enemies, if he could get through this without a fight in his village the happier he'd be.

They reached the Hyūga party just as they reached the first village homes. While the others fanned out Katsuro moved forward, bowing slightly "I am Jōnin Ono Katsuro, welcome to Uchiko Village."

"Thanks!" The blond boy said, thrusting his finger into his chest and talking in loud voice. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Katsuro winced inwardly, wondering how that kid could be so loud when he was a ninja. It didn't matter, the blond was still alive so either he was extremely strong or lucky. Or both.

"We have prepared an Inn for you. I'll escort you and then after you settled in we can all discuss the security." Katsuro was proud of how that sounded the right ring of authority and none of the rehearsed quality. He watched as the group glanced at each other and then when Naruto smiled and nodded, Katsuro turned to lead the way, almost tripping over a seven-year-old blond kid.

"Shannaro!" Katsuro cursed, glaring at the boy who was dressed in a black shirt and orange shorts. "Get out of the street!"

The boy laughing rushed off, arms held out at his sides like a bird joining a small family just on the crevice of the hill that were looking annoyed at his tardiness. Rolling his eyes Katsuro thought briefly 'brats' then turned back to the patiently waiting pilgrims and smiled wanly. "This way."

* * *

_**Naruto **_

* * *

Hinata quietly stared at the scroll in her lap, but she wasn't reading. She was thinking -more like daydreaming- about Naruto and this pilgrimage. When she had been younger she had always wanted to go on this pilgrimage, but now after a few days of travel and having finally reached the first village, she agreed that the trip itself was very boring. The only saving grace in her opinion in fact was when Naruto decided to talk with her. 

When he did that, she wouldn't notice if she was on fire, he just had that effect on her. Nobody ever commented on her reaction, save for her sister. Hanabi had, when Naruto wasn't around, made it very clear that she didn't think it was proper for a Hyūga to react like a silly, pathetic child whenever talking with a boy. Hinata had responded, explaining that it was none of her business, but Hanabi hadn't relented.

Fingering the scroll in her lap Hinata couldn't help but smile at the memory of when Hanabi had found out Naruto was not a Hyūga servant and had no problem speaking his mind. He had been out gathering wood and Hanabi had started in on Hinata, trying to convince her that Naruto was not a proper choice and that she should not be so silly over a boy.

Hinata had of course gently argued back, exerting her stronger will against a more demanding sister. Maybe she was still hopeless around Naruto, and her father still intimidated her at times, but Hanabi had long since lost such power over her. Hanabi had quickly become so irate at Hinata's continued, quiet defense for the boy and her feelings, that she had called Hinata a 'pathetic girl that would never fulfill Fathers wishes'. Hinata of course had prepared a come back for that, but Naruto shouted Hanabi's name from right behind her cutting Hinata off.

What had happened next was one of the most humorous things she had ever seen. Hinata, even now, giggled softly at the memory.

Hanabi had nearly jumped a foot in the air and when she rounded on the boy to lecture him, he had gotten in her face -noses almost touching! - and lectured her! Every time Hanabi tried to mount a defense, he would override her and continue with what he was saying. By the time he was done, Hanabi was staring at him as if she'd never believed anybody would speak to her like that.

Hinata had quietly resumed her meal, even while Hanabi was staring furiously at an apparently unfazed Neji.

Shaking her head to bring herself back to reality Hinata attempted to read the scroll, unable to stop smiling. The scroll actually was little more than a listing of sights and personal observations about the village. There was actually a listing for each one and she hoped that if she found something suitably appropriate she could mention it to Naruto and he might take her there to see it.

She rarely initiated conversations with him, even now, but she was doing better. After several more minutes of studying -interrupted by various daydreams, some of which had her blushing- she found that nothing in the scroll really suited her or Naruto. Sighing she closed the scroll and set it aside, scowling in thought as she chewed her lip.

She was disturbed several moments later by a knock on the door and she looked up, eyes wide. "Yes?"

The door slid open revealing Naruto who was now sporting his orange and black jacket unzipped to reveal his black shirt and odd shaped necklace. Flashing a grin, he stepped into the room, missing her blush completely as he started talking. "Wanna go get some food? Everybody else is busy and we haven't really talked all that much..."

Hinata felt something in her chest stirring, oh gods this was just like a dream she had once -but they had never made it out of the room- she flushed an even deeper red, just remembering that. "I-I...of course..."

He stared at her curiously then walked over to squat down, leaning forward so that his face was inches from hers. "You ok? You look really flushed."

"Anou..." Hinata managed, diverting her gaze as she hastily tried to stand and take a step at the same time. Unfortunately, she couldn't manage it for some reason and she suddenly pitched forward, the floor rushing up at her. Naruto stopped her momentum and she blushed at the warmth of his hands on her shoulder and waist as he eased her back onto her feet.

"Thank you...N-Naruto-kun."

"No problem." He said breezily his hands almost reluctantly breaking contact with her, but Hinata was sure she'd imagined that. "Are you ok?"

Hinata nodded, looking away. "Yes...I'm just clumsy..." Then her gaze grew wide as Naruto put an arm around her shoulder's and started laughing as he steered her toward the door.

"Ero-Sennin always told me I couldn't walk and chew gum at the same time."

Hinata couldn't help but smile slightly and oddly enough, she relaxed, expecting that arm to leave her shoulders at any moment but it stayed in place and she thought her heart would burst. That arm remained around her shoulders, almost like belonged there, for several moments even as they descended the stairs and started toward the door of the Inn.

Yet as distracted as he was by the way it made her feel to have his arm around her shoulder, something he probably would have done with Ino or Sakura if they wouldn't have slapped him for it, Hinata still saw the looks guys were giving her and the boy she was walking with. It wasn't a new gaze for her really, so few people had ever seen a Hyūga and their features were very exotic by a majority of standards.

Kurenai had it explained it all to her after their first mission outside of the village and Hinata had taken even more care to remain a wallflower. It was a very disconcerting thing for a shy girl to be so popular because of her looks; it made her more insecure rather than more confident.

Absently Hinata tried to press herself even tighter against Naruto; the looks had never bothered as much as they did now, because she was acutely aware that Naruto wasn't even aware of it. Yet when his hand seemed to squeeze her shoulder, she almost told him right then about all of her feelings. Naruto however chose that moment to remove his arm from her shoulders, as if he had forgotten where it was, and put his hands into his pockets.

Hinata struggled to keep from looking down or whimpering in disappointment. She was a Hyūga after all.

* * *

_**Hinata**_

* * *

Trees blurred past and the whistling of the wind in his ears was a relief. Even the way his hair danced in the wind was fun; as much as he loved Konoha Naruto never ran like this. It was exhilarating, it was a release and as he glanced at his companion, he realized that he wasn't the only one thinking along those lines. The smile on Hinata's face was genuine, she seemed unbothered with the way her twin ponytails fluttered about, and he was struck with the realization that she was rather attractive right then. 

Mildly shocked at thinking such a thing about Hinata he turned around to run backwards and make faces at her. Hinata looked as if she didn't know if she should laugh or not, it was a mute point since Naruto suddenly tripped over a root and went tumbling head over heels along the ground coming to a stop on his side. A worried looking Hinata joined him seconds later but he merely shook his head, like a dog would climbing out of a bath, then started checking the container over.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked anxiously and Naruto smiled looking up at her.

"I'm fine. But I think our food mighta got shaken up a tad." She stared at him as if she didn't know to laugh or not, Naruto settled the matter when he sat up laughing. "I guess this a good place for lunch huh?"

"...Yes." Hinata managed after several minutes of staring at him.

Naruto however was already opening the container sorting out the contents as best he could. He didn't care if she stared at him, or if she laughed, because that meant the village wasn't on her mind. He might not be the brightest star in the heavens but he could tell when someone was uncomfortable and Hinata had been uncomfortable.

Glancing at her he held up one of the smaller containers that had seemed to fare better than the others and not gotten spilled. "Here ya go." Hinata smiled nervously taking it from him, her fingers brushing his slightly. Naruto froze for a moment, wondering why that had sent a tingle up his arm.

Shrugging it off he smiled retrieving his own meal, then started searching for the tea they had ordered. Hopefully it had survived as well. Finding everything that he could he settled in and breaking the seal on his ramen he dug in with a muttered 'Itadakimasu' glancing up to see Hinata enjoying her senzai at a much more subdued pace.

He hadn't been too surprised at her order; she just seemed like a sweet bean type of girl. He also hadn't pressured her into trying ramen -partly because he wanted all of it for himself, he was just greedy when it came to his food- and she hadn't bothered to pressure him into eating her food.

After several moments of silence in which they enjoyed little more than their food and nature Hinata seemed compelled to apologize for how she had felt in the village. "Thank you Naruto-kun...I'm sorry about being so much troub-"

"Pssh, not your fault." Naruto said dismissively, around a mouth full of ramen, not letting her apologize. "There a bunch of idiot's." Hinata smiled shyly and then looked down. Naruto however was happy to have someone to talk to -without remembering they loved a traitor or were judging him or were his teacher- and thus he found himself telling a few of his more exciting adventures to her, earning a laugh or an incredulous look.

Not that it was one way, she told him some stories of her own and Naruto realized that the more they spoke the less it felt like talking to a stranger; more like talking to Sakura. It flowed so easily, switching from topic to topic like the wind, and best of all Naruto didn't feel any sort of need to sound smarter than he really was.

That in and of itself was a huge improvement over some of his conversations with Sakura.

Without thinking, he found himself saying something to that effect causing Hinata to blush. He wondered about that vaguely but didn't pay it much attention, after all most of his friends were weird even by ninja standards. Neji actually had a habit of speaking in third person and Lee was just a bit too much like Gai.

He wouldn't even think about how Sakura or the other girls acted at times.

His thoughts were disrupted by silence and he realized with a start that he hadn't heard what she had said. Looking embarrassed, he poked at his ramen, not meeting her gaze. "I'm sorry..."

"I-It's ok Naruto-Kun..." Hinata managed, looking down. "I asked if maybe we should go back soon."

Naruto smiled, waving one of his hands in a clearly brushing aside way then shoved more noodles into his mouth. Hinata took this as a sign that they were going to be staying and silently started eating her food once more. Naruto however was struck by a sudden thought and he paused, food halfway to his mouth. "Hinata, I've been wondering about something..."

Seeing her attention he continued, he hadn't actually meant to ask her, but now he just felt like he had better ask. "Back when I had to fight Neji in the Chūnin Exam final when we met in the training area and you said you liked yourself a bit more...what did you mean?"

Hinata looked down, a sort of melancholy settling over her. Naruto shifted, aware that he had probably asked something he shouldn't have. Then she answered her tone very quiet. "I use to believe I wasn't strong enough to be a Hyūga."

"Hinata," Naruto whispered and she looked down. Frowning for a moment, he watched as she started looking sadder by the minute. Drastic measures would have to be taken! Putting his food aside he stood on his head, repeating her name in a nasally voice.

When she looked up and saw him, her eyes grew wide but Naruto smiled, sticking his tongue out.

Hinata giggled softly, hand covering her mouth and Naruto 'struggled' to push himself upwards, describing the upside down world in that nasally voice. Hinata laughed a little louder and Naruto allowed himself to topple over onto his back where he laughed as well, then sat up turning to stare at a smiling Hinata. The difference that smile made was like night and day.

Determined to keep her from getting serious again, he picked up his chopsticks and stole some of her food, much to her surprisingly loud protest. "Nyuah-huah!" Naruto taunted, waving the senzai in front of her, grinning.

"Naruto-Kun! Give it back..." Hinata actually managed to whine, but she was grinning as well.

"Ok...but only if-" He paused for dramatic effect, grinning even wider. "You tell me the color of the sky!"

Hinata blinked blankly for a moment then raised an eyebrow. "...it's blue."

Naruto grinning ate the senzai. "NOPE! It's more of an azure." Naruto however was surprised to see her look down as if he was being unbearable mean. The blond scanned both of their lunches, and then decided to make it up to her. Picking up one of the last remaining ramen noodles, he held it out for her. "Hinata-Chan, here..."

The look on her face was one of surprise and then she blushed slightly, reaching out to take the chopsticks from his hand but he moved them slightly. "Neh." When she realized his intent of actually FEEDING her the food himself, her blush deepened to new shades of red before carefully taking the offered food. Her hand came up out of instinct to cup her mouth as she chewed before smiling shyly.

"That's better...you should always smile. It's just so bright!" Naruto beamed at her, scratching his cheek he poured the tea for them both. "So tell me all about this shrine we're visiting tomorrow! And this Pilgrimage and what was up with that dinner at your house."

Hinata paused, a startled look on her face and then she shifted into a more comfortable position. "Otou-sama has been attempting to repair the rift between the Houses for the last two years. He was disappointed at how far the two have split since we are all related." She actually sounded proud and Naruto wasn't sure if it was for her father or not.

"He is even attempting to stop the Juni Jutsu from being placed on Branch Members...but the elders are against stopping that practice and there is only so much he can do. But the dinner is his way of attempting to bring everyone back together, he has even begun intermixing some of the living quarters for minor Main family members and the Branch family."

Naruto nodded, smiling. During the exam, he had always considered Hiashi a bastard for letting the whole Main and Branch family thing get so twisted and even though Neji had told him that the Hyūga were changing, he hadn't changed his opinion. However hearing what he was doing, he decided to give the man the benefit of the doubt. That still didn't mean that he approved of the job he was doing as a father though, but he was willing to keep his temper in check on that point as best he could.

"That's great Hinata! So what about this shrine?"

She blushed faintly again, for some unknown reason, and answered his question. "The shrine is dedicated to Hyūga Yuubae, the son of Hyūga Hiruma and was the seventh and final leader of the Clan before they reached Konoha. He was a Branch family member who had taken over for his cousin Hyūga Hinode. Yuubae-sama was the one that began training everyone with the Byakugan in how to use it and the techniques."

"Wait, a Branch family member was in charge of the Clan?"

"Anou..." Hinata said and then shook her head. "Back then, they were not split into the houses as they are now. It began only with Yuubae-Sama and Hinode-Sama, who disputed the leadership when they were younger. Hinode was the direct descendant of the eldest of our Clans founder; it is a very complicated story." She paused, considering something before continuing. "The Clan's history is very long and complicated. I-I could explain...uhmm...a little at a time at each shrine. If, uh, you want me to..."

At this Hinata stopped and poked her fingers together.

Naruto was not a fan of long, complicated stories where he would have to struggle to remember every bit player. He hadn't even bothered to remember the stories that Jiraiya had told him, memorize the morals of the stories? Yes. The bits of advice to be found in them? Yes. However, remember the story itself? Hell no.

He wasn't going to subject himself to that sort of thing all over again, which would ultimately hurt Hinata, and he had even opened his mouth to say something along those lines when he hesitated. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, besides for some reason he was interested in her families' history. Moreover, as Hokage if he had to get involved in the Clans inner workings he would need some back ground information.

"I'd like that. You tell great stories." Seeing the surprise on her face, he laughed self-consciously. "So what's with the pilgrimage?"

"The pilgrimage," Hinata hesitated for a second and then seemed to find confidence to continue. "It is a very long journey that every Heir and possible Heir must take at one point in their life. It has been postponed for a very long time because of some inner conflicts that father refuses to divulge." She sighed sipping her tea. "The original path covered a great deal of the countryside, and involved several generations of Hyūga's. We are taking a very direct path, with shrines to the most famous of the leaders."

"But...I thought, well assumed, that Hyūga were there from the founding." Naruto said, sounding as confused as he felt. It would only make sense to him since they were so powerful now.

"Anou...Our first founder was a distant friend of the Shodai Hokage. Konoha was still a small village when the first Hyūga's finally arrived."

"Oh." Naruto sort of scowled but shrugged it off, whatever. He would just concentrate on the stories she'd tell him and leave the rest of it alone. He was already feeling the beginnings of a headache.

"Naruto-Kun...umm...should I continue? I mean about the pilgrimage..." When he nodded, Hinata seemed to relax. "The pilgrimage was once used as a deciding factor of who would lead if there were several possible heirs; the one that best represented the Hyūga's would be selected. The others would either be regulated to minor positions in the Main family or to the Branch house."

"...I want to know whose brilliant idea it was to create a Branch family." Naruto complained and Hinata actually giggled, hiding behind her hand but then she grew serious and withdrawn.

"There was another reason. It was a way that Hyūga family members would meet their future husbands or wives." She looked away from him. "Even Otou-Sama and Neji-Niisan's father both met their wives on this journey..."

"Oi, they just met someone and that's it?" Naruto snorted, crossing his arms. "Where's the love in that."

Blushing brightly now she seemed to grow uneasy. "O-on the Pilgrimage rom-romances are...Anou, N-Naruto-Kun...romances are kn-known to be co-common." Naruto nearly choked to death on the green tea he was drinking, pounding on his chest and coughing he managed to make it go down.

He stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes as she stared at the ground embarrassedly, then suddenly he was very conscious of the fact that she was a girl and that they were very much alone on a pilgrimage that assured romance. Glancing at the sky, he noted that it wasn't that late but suddenly he had a desire to get them both back to the village.

Quickly!

Yet for some reason he continued to sit where he was at and stare at a now blushing Hinata. Suddenly his mind started kicking in, something that was prone to happen now. She hadn't meant it would happen between them, she had just been talking about romances in general.

So what if they were alone and stuff, it didn't mean they would start dating or anything.

"The Pilgrimage ends at Saigo no Hyūga Akio Shrine." Hinata continued quietly after a moment, not meeting his gaze. "There we must tell our most scared secret to the one we care for or trust the most." Hinata looked down as if the mere thought of what her secret was obvious by looking in her eyes.

Naruto felt a sudden urge to ask her what it was, for some reason he wanted to be the one she told her secrets. For whatever reason, that's what he wanted and since he didn't understand it he started chuckling stupidly and scratching the back of his head.

Absently he wondered why his cheeks felt like they were burning.

* * *

_**Kakashi**_

* * *

Ninja, by nature, are very sneaky people. They are paid for their ability to slip unnoticed from one place to another. In all the stories of ninja there have been three of such renown for this ability that they have achieved legendary status. Foremost is one of the Legendary Three Sannin: Jiraiya-Sama. Second is the famous Professor: Sandaime Hokage. Third of course is the infamous Copy Ninja: Hatake Kakashi. They have each perfected their stealth to the point that they were little more than oil in the darkness. 

All three have also taught or in some way dealt with the fourth greatest ninja of stealth the bemoaned number one ninja of surprise: Uzumaki Naruto. It was this amazing coincidence that granted Naruto the ability to move from rooftop to rooftop unnoticed even by the most accomplished of Uchiko ninja -which honestly wasn't that hard a task-.

Crouching down on the tallest building, staring out over the village with the telescope that his sometimes sensei Jiraiya had given him in Thunder Country, he scanned the village to give himself the peace of mind. Anything, he had decided, would be better than repeating what Hinata had told him at lunch.

That was why he was up here right now, sweeping his telescope from side to side, aware that Hinata was in the bath with a Uchiko Kunoichi on guard in front of the entrance. He wanted to keep his mind free from the awkwardness that had developed at lunch.

Eventually, growing bored with the silence he started in with an old habit. "Ever on the look out for enemy ninjas. Ever watchful. Uzumaki Naruto skillfully scans the perimeter." Smirking he paused on a ramen stand making a note of its location and prices then continued both sweeping and talking.

"Just one of the many super abilities that Konoha's future greatest Ho-Ho...ho-o...ooooooh..." he mumbled as his telescope snapped to the hot bath's where he had just caught Hinata -by pure chance and accident- slowly lowering herself into the steaming water.

"Ooooooh my..." Gulping he lowered the telescope, licking his lips nervously. "There's nothing wrong with appreciating a girl..." the blond in question started to raise the telescope but paused shaking his head.

"It's Hinata...but she's a girl and there's nothing wrong and I'm sorta obligated...but she'll kill me and what about Sakura-Chan?"

Lifting his eyes he found himself squinting at the indistinct shape of Hinata who was naked and all alone in a hot, steamy bath...with beads of water running down her body in rivulets, following her curves...and he was all alone, with a telescope. Licking his lips he looked around cautiously, checking to see if he was about to be caught.

"This is a one in a million chance and I don't wanna take adv-" Naruto muttered even as he lifted the telescope back up to his eye, training it on the young woman. "Just a few minutes...hehehhehe..." After that his mind was absolutely blank, you could have offered him all the ramen in the world for nothing and he wouldn't have noticed. He was mesmerized, enraptured, enthralled by the sight of Hinata.

He would have NEVER guessed her body looked like that with the way she dressed, it put to shame several of the more attractive Kunoichi's in Konoha. Hell it put to shame more than a few of the attractive girls on the entire continent, he had no clue why she kept it covered up, but part of him approved. This would be something that only he would ever see and truly appreciated the image.

One thing was for sure, he'd never be able to look at her the same again.

"What'ca doin?"

Naruto nearly had a heart attack at the sudden, offhand question. He had also nearly slipped off the roof and had only just caught himself by applying chakra to his feet. Turning angrily he found himself staring at his masked sensei who was reading his damnable copy of Icha Icha Tactics. "Nothing! I was just-making sure that nobody snuck in on Hinata." Mentally Naruto applauded his quick thinking.

At this the Jōnin looked up, with a raised eyebrow. "Riiiight..."

Frowning Naruto stared at the masked ninja darkly. How dare Kakashi of all people accuse him like that! Ok, so maybe he was peeking on Hinata -which was perfectly normal!- but he hadn't mean to peek. "Kakashi-Sensei have I showed you my new Jutsu yet?"

Kakashi shifted his attention away from Icha Icha Tactics once more raising an eyebrow. "N-"

Naruto however was already in motion. "Saikou Hāremu no Jutsu!" With a swirling puff of smoke three naked Female Naruto's appeared in various suggestive poses. This in itself was hard enough to resist, but added to this was the fact that all three were now sporting portions equal to Tsuande herself.

"Teehee!" The three gorgeous blonde's giggled at the same time, which made the most interesting parts of them jiggle slightly.

Kakashi stood there, as if completely unfazed for several long minutes and then with an unbelievable spurt of blood from his nose launched into the air, where he flipped and crashed back to the roof top with a thud. He twitched slightly and then his red book landed on his face and his twitching stopped.

Smiling the three Female Naruto's disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the orange and black clad Naruto and his telescope. "That's better, now then..." with a very lecherous grin he turned, telescope pressed against his eye, crouching down once more.

Only instead of seeing Hinata's perfectly nude form he had an uncomfortably close view of Neji's crotch. Hidden as it was by the white kimono that he had started wearing all the time it was still his crotch. "GAH!" Naruto shouted toppling backwards hands raised in an attempt to fend off the offensive image.

"This is improper and I refused to allow this to continue!" Neji said harshly, glowering down at a still shocked Naruto.

The blond frowned, gathering his wits and lept to his feet to stare the Hyūga prodigy in the eye. He couldn't help but smirk at the situation. This was one of those 'the pot calling the kettle black' situations. Here Neji was calling peeking improper! At least Jiraiya had had the decency to not assume a self-righteous stance when he'd caught Naruto in Thunder Country.

"Improper? Really?...I wonder if TenTen would think the same thing if she found out you did the same to her."

Neji actually managed to blush and look slightly uneasy. "I fail to see any reason she ever needs to know about that!" He paused then gulped. "I told Hanabi-Sama that there was a peeper up here and to tell Hinata-Sama..."

"PERVERT!" The definitely female shout -For only they could reach the proper pitch to sound offended, as no guy would ever refuse to let a girl watch him naked- echoed through the night.

Naruto stared at Neji with wide eyes and the Hyūga boy stared back with a reluctance. Kakashi however disappeared in a puff of smoke without ever making a hand seal. This seemed to prompt Naruto who shoved the telescope into Neji's hands, while women and ninja hurriedly convened on they're location.

"What are you-" The Hyūga boy started to ask but was cut off as a yellow blur suddenly landed on his face, spread eagle. Neji let out a fighting noise and waved his arms randomly in surprise, attempting to remove the toad from his face. It didn't have much effect, the yellow toad only clung to him even tighter.

"Heybosshowyadoing?DeliveredyermessagetoSakurajustlikeyouasked.Tookmealongtimetofindyaagain." Chisoku said in his rapid-fire speech pausing only as he seemed to realize that he was actually perched on someones face. Neji continued his frantic attempt at gaining freedom, actually stumbling slightly in his attempts.

"Who'sthisguy?Boss?Boss?" The yellow toad looked around at the empty rooftop and then took off in search of Naruto, leaving Neji bewildered and confused.

He was also still holding the telescope when the village ninja finally arrived.

* * *

**Neji**

* * *

Kakashi was only listening with half an ear to Naruto's grumbling as they climbed the stairs behind the three Hyūgas; he was far more concerned about the surrounding forest. It'd be so easy to hide in there and launch a surprise attack; he was slightly disappointed that Naruto hadn't realized that trick. 

The blond did have good instincts though, sneaking into the village, checking into one Inn under real names and then checking into another one under false names. Keeping the Hyūgas out of the limelight as much as humanly possible. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to let Naruto led this mission after all, last night certainly showed that he could seize opportunities as they arose -Not that Neji had approved of Kakashi's praise last night-.

Ok so he had left Neji holding the 'pervert bag' but really, it wasn't that big a deal.

"What is it with these damn shrines?" Naruto said and Kakashi blinked looking at the Torii and twin stone lamps for night time travelers, then over at his student.

"Hm?"

"I mean every time I go to one," Naruto muttered darkly. "I always wind up walking up what seems like a million stairs!"

"Well, there's a reason for each stair." Kakashi said quietly, his tone serious. "Each step is toward the future and you should be thinking about the past and everything that has made you who you are."

Naruto was silent for a moment watching Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji then looked back at Kakashi. "That was the lamest thing you've ever said."

Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes. Same ol' Naruto, just a new packaging.

"So what's the real reason?"

"So that we can enjoy the scenery." Kakashi answered, opening his eyes to look at his student, noting the slight Jiraiya look on the boys face as he stared at the girl ahead of them. Kakashi couldn't help but grin, remembering how the boy had always shouted about perverts. Irony was funny like that. "Not that scenery." He added in an undertone so that only Naruto would hear him.

Naruto blushing suddenly looked around at the forest, hands going behind his head. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Right." Kakashi continued to smile however, thinking privately that Naruto was as much a pervert as he had accused Kakashi of being. Sighing Kakashi turned his attention away from his student and resumed studying the layout of the land while they continued the arduous climb toward the Hyūga family shrine in silence.

Reaching the top of the stairs they crossed an open area to another set of stairs that led downward to a basin ringed by various trees marked with shimenawa and Kakashi couldn't help but note that the air seemed to change, it almost felt like discharged chakra. That of course was secondary to the almost magical scene that was laid out before him and his student.

Wisps of fog swirled among the lush green bushes trees, dancing in the hazy early morning daylight. Over hanging the stairs were the branches of several vivid red Sakura Blossom trees, which eventually gave way to reveal the object of the long trek through the silent forest.

Flagged, seemingly perfectly cut stones formed a small area leading toward three stairs and up to a raised stoned platform surrounded by a trench of water. In the center was an oddly designed dull red building, each leg designed with six pillars creating a single room inside each leg. Supported by the legs a second floor with a long enclosed building marked with Hyūga clan symbols into the façade and a slopping graceful roof.

In the center of the platform, under the shelter provided by the two-story shrine, was a miniature Sakura Blossom tree with the same vivid red blooms. Kakashi stopped short alongside Naruto, watching as the three Hyūga's continued forward and up the three short stairs to the platform.

Kakashi honestly couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed; this was a beautiful place and if the story Naruto had told him was true this was very sacred to the Hyūgas. Hinata was the first to separate from the others and move to the miniature Sakura Blossom tree, kneeling on its far side. Then Hanabi moved away from Neji and entered one of the rooms and Neji entered the other.

"Wonder what all that's about." Naruto muttered and then without thinking started to take a step up the stairs until Kakashi grabbed his collar and held him in place. Blinking in annoyance, Naruto moved back to his spot beside his teacher.

Kakashi sighing realized that this was going to take awhile. Well, scared place or not, he had a book to read and with that and ignoring the disgruntled look on Naruto's face he produced his copy of Icha Icha Tactics and began reading.

Beside him, Naruto crossed his arms and snorted. "Figures..."

* * *

_**Hanabi**_

* * *

Walking in a measured pace beside a tall boy of thirteen, Anei couldn't help but scowl as she stared past the two younger children in the lead. The twelve year old was focused entirely on the group ahead of her, her otherwise attractive face marred by a frown. 

Snorting she turned her attention briefly to the blond seven-year-old boy before muttering to herself. "This is a stupid idea."

The boy beside her, whose face was set into a permanent scowl, answered her in a tightly controlled voice. "It's very...sensible Anei-Chan." That said the two continued walking in silence, watching as the blond boy talked happily with the seven-year-old girl beside him.

"He is an utter idiot, Gensou-San." Anei hissed, crossing her arms. The blond was animatedly explaining something to the girl beside him, who was looking far to interested. "Feiku-neesan is pathetic."

Gensou remained silent, but continued to scowl, thus no longer paying attention to the two kids in front of him but the Hyūga pilgrims ahead of them. Sighing Anei rolled her eyes and looked at the only adult present.

Said adult had short brown hair and his hands shoved in his pockets, and the only way to tell that he was very aware of everything was his eyes. The rest of his body language read as utter boredom.

"Karasu-san, please take over and-"

The older man stared at her then shook his head. "Nope. Besides this is a suggested way of travel." Karasu smiled good-naturedly. "It won't be for long I promise. He does seem to know what he's doing."

The girl snorted looking back to see the boy, hands out at his sides like a bird as he ran ahead of the group slightly, laughing while Feiku covered her mouth with curled fingers to hide her smile.

"Pathetic." Anei hissed and glowered at the two.

* * *

AN: 

Let's see, I pretty much have the rest of the chapters written and I know that some of you might not like waiting until the fifth of every month for an update, but I like it and I'm writting the fic. Espically since having a fic done ahead of time with so much room between updates lets me tackle BoSaL, tinker with my fics in other fandoms and work on the sequel to Piligrimage.

Yes I am a very busy boy.

Now then, on a side note (though it won't come up anytime soon) I have a nasty habit of killing characters. Usually only if it's plot related or I have nothing else to do with them. Sometimes though, if people pressure me I have killed some characters off to prove a point.

If anyone is wondering why I'm not really building much in the way of other characters interactions, that's because due to the fact that Naruto and Hinata have limited exposure to each other in the manga, I felt that this fic should focus primarily on both of them and on some of Hinata's personal growth. (The Bath house scene I just couldn't pass up and admit it, you laughed! Neji holding the pervert bag! Tell me that's not funny, I dare you. Hehehe)

Oh and before I get a ton of reviews saying that Hyūga is spelled Hyuuga, I'm using the version of the name that appeared in the English Shonen Jump. I figure if Shonen Jump spells it that way then that has to be how it's spelt.

Kakashi's reaction to Naruto's new jutsu, I don't care if he has seen Komonahru's version...a harem of female Naruto's with Tsuande proportions will get a reaction outta anybody (Except Orochimaru, we all know he prefers...well never mind...) so that's covered.

If anybody feels like IM'ing me to discuss something in detail, please feel free, my contact info is in my profile for a reason after all.

Finally, thanks to my beta who has done a very good job in tolerating my quirks -or as the people in white coats and carrying the butterfly nets call them 'issues'- and also thanks goes to all of you that have decided to read this.

Now Review! I Command it!

**Torii:** Gates that mark the approach and entrance to a shrine.  
**Shimenawa:** Shimenawa is a straw rope with white zigzag paper strips called Gohei. It marks the boundary to something sacred and can be found on torii gates, around sacred trees and stones.  
**Saikou Oiroke no Jutsu:** Supreme Harem Jutsu  
**Juni Jutsu:** Cursed Seal  
**Shannaro: **Damn it  
**Jiichan:** Affectionate form of Grandfather  
**Taichan:** Affectionate form of Younger Brother  
**Gozen:** Morning  
**Ohayo:** GoodMorning

As the Prophesy is written, so shall it be done!  
Geor-sama


	3. Chapter 3: Soushun Village

**Naruto:  
**_Hyūga Pilgrimage  
_Chapter 3  
-_Soushun Village:  
__Ume Viewing_-  
By Geor-sama

* * *

Naruto felt his lips quirking into a smile as looked at Sakura; from her pink hair framing her beautiful face to her tone and tanned body; there was no denying she was gorgeous. It took his breath away just to look at her; even her voice had just the lit for it to be both sexy and innocent at the same time. 

Her green eyes were actually flashing with warmth he had never seen directed at him. He was in heaven. She was asking him what he wanted to do, since Kakashi was gone for the day and he timidly said the word date. She enthusiastically echoed the word before smiling at him brightly.

He didn't question it; he merely went with the flow as she took one of his hands and started leading him down the street talking happily. Naruto was relaxed and at ease, the villagers were smiling at him, waving, and telling him how proud they were that Sakura had finally given up on Sasuke.

They saw they're friends who called out greetings but otherwise left them alone and they were just outside Ichiraku no Ramen on free ramen day, when Naruto noticed someone.

She was alone standing in the shadow of a tree and staring at him and despite her features being shadowed, Naruto swore that she seemed familiar, so familiar that he suddenly stopped jerking a smiling Sakura to an abrupt halt.

He scowled for a moment then something in his head seemed to click. "Hinata?"

She stepped out from the trees shadow to reveal that it was indeed Hinata. Dressed in her baggy white and black jacket, with indigo hair and pearl-colored eyes. Naruto felt his breath hitching once more despite himself, Sakura for the moment was forgotten as he stared at the quiet, blushing girl across the street. A blushing girl who was staring at him longingly, so longingly that he actually felt the pain of it.

"Hinata!" Naruto said happily waving, moving as if to join her when Sakura tightened her grip and held him fast. He looked at the attractive girl holding his hand and then back at Hinata who didn't seem to notice that he had seen or spoken to her. Naruto felt concern flood through him.

"Hinata are you ok?" When she still didn't move or respond he started toward her once more but Sakura stopped him yet again.

"Naru-Chan, it's nothing." Sakura whispered suddenly, her warm breath tickling his ear as her breasts pressed pleasantly into his shoulder. "She's just shy and weird. Come on, free ramen and I'll feed it to you."

Naruto nodded uneasily allowing Sakura to lead him inside Ichiraku, yet he couldn't help but look at Hinata one last time, all alone and the world dimming around her...

.  
.

Naruto sat up suddenly, hands moving for his weapon while frantically struggling with his sleeping bag, stopping only when he had freed himself and crawled out into the cool night air clutching a kunai. The instant the cool air touched his skin he stopped, coming to his senses.

Why was he out here in the middle of the night with a kunai?

Hinata, something was wrong with Hinata...no...that was a dream. He had been dreaming, in his dream Hinata had been in trouble. Rubbing his face with a free hand, he grumbled stumbling over to the packs, sticking the weapon in the ground as he fumbled through them looking for the water.

Gulping it down he frowned considering the dream he had just had, the details were sketchy now that he was awake. He did know that for one brief moment he genuinely believed that Hinata had been in danger. He paused, narrowing his eyes, not danger...it had been pain...she had been in pain.

It was a rather unsettling dream, so maybe it was the Kyūbi starting up its torture. He shivered at the mere thought of suffering more of the demon foxes damn 'dreams'. Those were some of the most twisted and demonic dreams he had ever suffered, whenever he had one he was always both the victim and the fox at the same time. That left him confused for days afterwards and unable to focus on much of anything.

Sighing he closed his eyes, best get back to bed. They would be on the move soon and in the next village by sunrise, ninja even on a pilgrimage could make excellent time after all, even if they were traveling in disguise. Without meaning to he chuckled when he remembered Hanabi's reaction to the idea, she had been rather vocal about her rejection of it.

Even after he had explained that they wouldn't always use it, she had refused until Hinata had solved the matter and to be honest Hinata's reaction was overwhelming to him. She had just smiled, agreed to do it if he thought it best, and that prompted Hanabi too grudgingly agree.

Naruto hadn't cared though, because Hinata had taken him by surprise, that level of blind trust -even Neji and Kakashi had some reservations- was something he wasn't used to.

Hinata had no idea just how much it meant to know that one person trusted him that much. Without realizing it, he had started to smile gently and his mind was starting to wander down a street of 'what-if'.

"Is something wrong?"

Naruto couldn't help but yelp in surprise and create an unholy racket, as he knocked over the packs from his attempt at both jumping and turning. Scrambling to his feet he turned pointing at the masked Jōnin. "BASTARD! What, do you just get kicks from trying to give me heart attacks!"

Kakashi actually looked thoughtful before his eye closed in obvious humor. "That's just a fringe benefit." Naruto felt his eye twitch, but he kept his next outburst in check.

"So, was it something important?" Kakashi asked more seriously and Naruto shook his head, turning to rearrange the packs.

"Nah, just a nightmare...haven't had one in a while so I guess that damned fox was getting back at me." Naruto mumbled before turning serious. "Any azure green beasts?"

"Same as last time." Kakashi answered breezily before squatting down near the embers of the fire and reading his copy of Icha Icha.

Naruto stretched, casually picking up his kunai. Mentally however he was trying to figure out what to do. They had a ninja following them, he had shown up yesterday around noon -on a day that they had been traveling without disguises- and he hadn't been sure of what to do.

Naruto's first instinct had been to lose the guy, but he had rejected that because it would show that they knew about him. Which might make the guy act prematurely and hurt either Hinata or Hanabi in an attempt to get them. Nor could he lead Kakashi and Neji in an attack, that would also put both girls in danger since they didn't know the shinobi's strength and just letting him follow was asking for trouble.

So he had called an early camp, set the password and put the matter off for as long as he could.

Now that he was awake, they would have to travel soon and he had to figure out what to do. He wasn't about to ask Kakashi or Neji either, because this was his mission damn it and he was going to solve this problem no matter how much he had to struggle to keep his instincts in check.

Then it came to him. There was only one possible answer and he was going to hate himself afterwards.

Clutching his stomach and groaning he muttered something about an upset stomach and turned darting spastically into the forest, leaving an undisturbed Kakashi behind. Naruto didn't worry about that, there was only one way to deal with this guy and he had no choice. Ero-Sennin had managed to pound one thing into his head above all else, Preemptive strikes were sometimes the right course of action.

* * *

_**Naruto**_

* * *

Hinata was the Naruto expert. There was no one else that knew as much about him as she did, not even Naruto. When he was confused he blustered, when he was out of his element he bluffed and when he was afraid he talked tough. Yet even after a few weeks of travel and speaking with her crush she was confused by his decision that they should have one room in a smaller inn than expected. 

While Hanabi had scowled at his explnation -'It'll just be easier to stay in one room.'- Neji and Kakashi hadn't batted an eye, though it was obvious that such a decision was odd.

That alerted Hinata that something was wrong.

Of course she was distracted by the fact that even though there was a screen to seperate the room for privacy, she would be sleeping in the SAME room with Naruto. She had managed to keep herself under control at that and had even accepted that with the screen it would be no different than sleeping in tents. Once she had decided that she could notice Hanabi's look fixed on her.

Pathetic, those eyes seemed to stab at her, but Hinata ignored it.

Because Naruto had dragged his bed over to the screen and had put it even with her own. Now she would be sleeping side-by-side with him. This when added to the amount of time she had spent talking and joking -he seemed to find her pitiful attempts at jokes funny- made things pure torture. It also set her mind rampant with thoughts of such a level of risqué that she couldn't even look him in the eyes. She did however resolve herself to one fact: no matter what she could now die happy in her sleep.

Naruto smiled at her before wandering back to talk with Kakashi and Neji each of whom were moving their beds near the screen as well.

Hinata tore her eyes off the bed that would tonight be occupied by Naruto and instead fumbled for a scroll from her pack, desperate to find something worth mentioning to Naruto -and to forget the daydream of Naruto accidentally rolling out of his bed and into hers during the night- though she'd be thrilled if they only had another picnic.

Hinata found herself actually blushing thinking of her and Naruto going to one of the nighttime Ume viewings mentioned in the scroll. Dare she mention it? She glanced up without lifting her head and saw Naruto fusing with Hanabi before growling something that made Hanabi retreat. He seemed to notice her attention and looked at her, winking. Hinata's blush deepened and she looked back down, knowing she would never be able to hint at wanting to see it with him.

Her thoughts on the matter were disturbed when she noticed a pair of orange pant legs in her peripheral vision. Looking up into the smiling face of Naruto she frantically resealed the scroll, flustered despite herself.

"You want to come with me?" Looking into those blue eyes, she wondered if she was daydreaming or if he had actually asked her to go with him -where she had no clue but that wouldn't stop her if he had actually asked-. He smiled faintly, and then blinked when she continued to sit there. "Hinata?"

"N-Naruto-Kun..." Hinata managed, looking down wishing that she could just melt through the floor now painfully aware of Hanabi and Neji's gaze.

"So do you? We need supplies and I can't carry them all back myself." Naruto said again and Hinata looked back up. "Plus you could tell me more about this pilgrimage."

"I-I...of course Naruto-Kun." Hinata stammered and then stood, thankfully not falling this time. Naruto grinned a little more and then nodding at Kakashi, he led the way out of the room, with Neji following -Naruto explained that they were starting to patrol the immediate vicinity since they were further away from Konoha-.

Once out on the street the two boys exchanged very brief words and then Hinata was following Naruto through the crowded streets toward the market place, alone, and her mind was playing out a romantic daydream of him whisking her off to admit his feelings.

Finally, however, Naruto spoke and she had to pay attention to him and not her daydreams. "Hey Hinata, I've been wondering but what are in those scrolls?" He half turned, grinning rather like a fox. "Something naughty?"

"N-No!" Hinata managed and then seeing how he was still smiling she realized he was only playfully teasing her. "T-They're...scrolls from previous Hyūga's that have made this pilgrimage. Sights they've seen..."

Naruto looked mildly disappointed but he slowed his pace absently so they were walking side by side and not so much ahead of her, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well as interesting as that is! I'd rather hear another story from the famous storyteller Hinata!"

Blushing Hinata looked down, smiling despite her embarrassment. His voice had been so loud when he said that!

"Huh, so you going to tell me about...Hinode right, he's next on the list of shrines isn't he?" He paused glancing at her. "If you don't I'll just keep pestering you."

Hinata was silent for a moment, her heart almost stopping. He remembered her ancestors; **HE** actually bothered to remember her family's ancestors by name! Kiba and Shino hadn't even taken that much trouble the few times they had asked about her Clan. Seeing his curious glance she started talking her voice very soft. "H-Hyūga Hinode was the Sixth leader of the clan. He was the son of Hyūga Akebono and was only thirteen when he took control after his uncle Hiruma's death."

"Hiruma? Wasn't he...Yuubae's dad?" Naruto said scratching his chin as they both stopped to study the busy market area.

"Yes. Hiruma-Sama was a branch family member and uncle of Hinode-Sama. His shrine is in the next village..." Hinata paused and almost said 'You must always say Sama, a proper Hyūga does not forget the proper titles for people' but she caught herself. That was something her father had told her more than once when growing up.

"Yuubae-Sama was also thirteen at the time and there was an argument over who the Clan leader was. Yuubae-Sama said it was himself because his father Hiruma-Sama had held that position. Hinode-Sama and others argued that it was tradition for leadership to switch back and forth between the two houses."

"That sounds sensible." Naruto said smiling at Hinata slightly, then seemed to spot where they needed to go and grasping her hand pulled her across the flow of the crowd, completely missing the fact that Hinata's face was beat red. Her heart felt like it was trying to leap from her chest at the contact.

It was stupid and it was childish, but he was HOLDING her hand and that was something she most definitely wasn't used to.

All too soon, they were inside the building, which was a dry goods place and he released her hand talking about some silly topic. This disappointed Hinata since she had hoped to continue the story, but obviously he had found it -and thus her- boring. She was not however so distracted by these rather disheartening thoughts that she missed the looks she was receiving or the whispers.

Unlike Uchiko, these were different. These looks and whispers sounded more hostile and Hinata swore that she saw people actually move away from her and Naruto as they gathered the items their group needed. Safety being a factor she found herself staying so close to Naruto that they were almost touching.

Naruto however remained clueless, though he didn't seem to mind how close she was staying to him.

Then much to Hinata's disappointment a large figure loomed in front of them, his wide and tall body squaring up even as his eyes focused on her. It was very unnerving and she tried to hide behind Naruto who continued to walk and talk until he bumped into the massive figure.

That was when Hinata got a good look at his eyes and gasped softly. They were white, but flecked with blue, but unmistakably Hyūga eyes!

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, almost dropping the items he was carrying.

"Get out." The man growled and Hinata cringed as if slapped.

"Hey! We're here for supplies-"

"Yuubae scum!" The man shouted, jaw muscles tightening his gaze focused on Hinata. "Get out of my store!"

"Oi! Don't call her that!" Naruto shouted and the man finally seemed to notice the orange and black clad ninja. Hinata almost cried, wishing that Naruto could have gone unnoticed. "What kind of ass are you anyway? She's a Hyūga, not a Yuubae! Yeesh, get your facts right."

The man narrowed his eyes reaching out to grab Naruto's jacket in a meaty hand. "Stay out of this you little prick! She's a betrayer! A Yuubae slut!" That shouted he shoved Naruto away, causing him to drop the items he was holding and give himself a clear opening at Hinata.

Hinata couldn't help but blink, her mind rebelling against the word that she had just been called. She had been called a failure, pathetic and once even a betrayer, but she had never been called that! Without thinking she spoke up, her voice angry and loud. "I AM NOT!"

"Liar!" The man retorted, hand swinging in a wide, powerful arc.

Out of instinct Hinata began to move into a Jūken position but froze, her breath catching as she remembered that she wasn't allowed to fight back. Her eyes continued to track the seemingly slow motion hand, knowing that at any minute her cheek would explode with a fiery sting.

She even braced for it, but amazingly, it never touched her.

Naruto had moved between them again, one of his hands catching the man's wrist holding it in place with little effort. It seemed like magic, such a large man stopped so easily by a teenager. The man even stared at the blond in confusion before moving as if to punch Hinata's protector. Naruto however didn't give him the chance; instead, he thrust his hand forward driving a beautiful blue swirling ball of chakra into the man's expansive stomach.

The man's eyes went wide as his clothes and hair fluttered wildly from the wind, then he was lifted off his feet and spinning flew backwards to crash through a few shelves before landing in a heap. Naruto however was glaring at two other boys their age, with the same style eyes as the man, who looked as if they had been about to try and take over the fight.

They were looking very unsure of the situation now though.

When Naruto spoke, his voice was hard and dangerous. "No one touches her...or any Hyūga..."

Hinata's heart fluttered as she heard his declaration that nobody was going to touch her. She knew she was blushing brightly as she knelt, wishing that she wasn't, while Naruto turned to check on her. She fumbled with the items they had selected, wishing she could calm down enough to do this.

Naruto knelt and grabbed her hands, his voice extremely soft. "Let's just go Hinata..." When she looked up and found her face inches from his, staring into the blue eyes that were so pure, she was robbed of all speech. She managed a meek nod and rose with him, letting him lead her through the parting crowd, his hand on the small of her back.

He quietly guided her down the street to a food stall, as if giving her a moment to gather her thoughts. Hinata needed that because her thoughts were currently scattered to the four winds. She was a Yuubae slut? How could she be? The only Yuubae she knew was an ancestor of hers and why could she still feel the occasional resentful look? How could that man or those boys have those eyes?

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto finally said, bringing her to a stop and handed her the senzai he had ordered for her before starting on his ramen. "What about that story? You just gonna leave me hanging?"

Hinata felt a wave of gratitude flood through her, whatever reason for what had happened in the store would be in the scroll she was sure. "T-the arguments persisted until it was decided they would trace their lineages back. Whoever was the direct descendant of Kazuki-Sama the eldest son of Hyūga Akio, the first founder of the Hyūga, would be the leader. Hinode-Sama was discovered to be the direct descendant and he took power, it was then that the Main and Branch families were divided as they are today. It was a few more years before it was decided that the Main family would always rule however and the Juni was instated shortly after that."

"I see...so Hinode must've been really powerful huh?" Naruto said around a mouth full of Ramen, staring at her.

"Yes though he died from a mysterious illness that Hyūga Kuusou, the source of the branch family, had." Hinata paused, chewing her senzai "Yuubae-Sama was then finally able to lead, because Hinode-Sama only had a son that was not old enough to take control."

Hinata was silent for a moment then frowned lowering her gaze. "N-Naruto-Kun, I'm sorry about the store...I-I know we need supplies and I am sorry for causin-"

Naruto however laughed, waving her apology off. "Don't worry about it, we'll get them later."

"Oh...then w-we should go back..." Hinata said softly, only to receive a negative shake of the head from Naruto and she couldn't help but stare at him incredulous, praying that her heart didn't burst with thoughts of what this could mean.

Naruto laughed, stealing one of her senzai's. "Hanabi's getting on my nerves and Kakashi-sensei isn't much better." Smiling he ordered some tea for them both. "Besides I like talking to you." Hinata blushed and then without thinking stole some of his ramen, which surprised him so much, he didn't even protest.

Hinata grinned shyly at him; he returned it, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. Then, amazingly, he blushed faintly.

* * *

_**Hinata**_

* * *

Kneeling on her bed with both legs tucked under her, as was traditional for Hyūga. Holding a sleeve up slightly Hanabi dipped her calligraphy brush into the ink before carefully writing on the scroll in front of her. Her movements were far more graceful than any child of her age had a right of being and she seemed at such odds with the room it was unbelievable. 

Her young, cherubic face -framed by her carefully maintained black hair- was frighteningly serene. Even if one did not know that she was a Hyūga, one would think she was nothing short of royalty.

Which, by ninja standards, she was.

That was not to say that she was spoiled, no Hyūga Hanabi was not a spoiled child. She was a very practical girl; her father had seen to that. She was also a very self-controlled girl; her emotions did not cloud her judgment. Hanabi was always in control of herself, even in a fight where emotions ran high, she maintained her composure.

She was a Hyūga and that was how she had been taught all of her life. Emotions were not useful in important matters and therefore what made Hyūga truly superior -besides their blood- was that they alone made decisions calmly and never reacted rashly to anything.

Pausing in her gentle brush stroke the young girl moved her hand, pearl-colored eyes scanning her neat writing. It was nothing more than a reiteration of a Clan law, but her father insisted that she practiced her calligraphy everyday. Even the slightest flaw would force her to start over, thus finding no blotches or crooked Kanji's, she again inked her brush and continued.

Hanabi had decided calmly that since her father now prized Neji, and thus the Branch family, that she would follow his example and treat them fairly. Yes, Hanabi was not a closed-minded girl. When something was in the best interest of her Clan she would accept it without qualm, she refused to allow her personal feelings to interfere with her decisions.

She was indeed her Father's daughter.

Finishing the law, she carefully moved the scroll so that she could start something new, after a moment's consideration she indulged herself in writing a Clan legend that she had always loved.

Yes, she was her Father's daughter and that was why she had realized that there was no way around the fact that Uzumaki Naruto was a complete and utter idiot. The truth was obvious to her and Hanabi didn't care how powerful he was -she had seen him defeat Neji-, or how brave -she had overheard her father discussing the news of Naruto's fight with Gaara-, or how much Hinata seemed to adore him -the girl was a fanatic-, he was nothing but a fool.

Frowning Hanabi paused in her calligraphy, seeing the faint flaw in one of her characters. Pathetic. She was pathetic. She would have to start over and that was what she did, with all of her grace. Calmly Hanabi set her brush down, sealed the scroll and set it aside. Then with equal grace produced a new one, opened it, inked her brush and starting over with the first Law of the Hyūga.

Hanabi was pathetic, she knew this just as calmly as she knew the fact about Naruto being a fool and her own sister being a fanatic. She did not question her decision that she was pathetic because she had made it without emotions. That was why, incidentally, Naruto could frighten her as he did.

Naruto didn't seem to care that she was a Hyūga, that she was talented or a possible heir to the most powerful Clan in Konoha. Naruto treated her as if they were equals and at times, like he was superior to her.

Hanabi's hand suddenly smeared her carefully written calligraphy and she stopped, frowning. She was pathetic, more pathetic than even Hinata. There was no excuse for messing up like this, no excuse at all. For one brief moment, Hanabi felt the weight of the world pressing down on her and her eyes stung from the unshed tears.

She was a Hyūga and only a truly pathetic person cried over something this insignificant. 'Accept that you are pathetic! Crying will not change that fact; it is nothing to cry over.' Hanabi shouted at herself, face clouding with anger. After a few moments, her emotions receded and she had only her calmness.

Yes, Hanabi was a Hyūga.

Before the girl could change scrolls and start over, she was disturbed by Hinata's return. The older girl came into the room smiling, her movements as graceful as anything Hanabi had ever seen. It made her jealous at times, that Hinata had such grace, because she was not a proper Hyūga.

Hanabi watched detachedly as her smiling older sister walked to her bed and sat down. The elder sister seemed oblivious to the world around her. Still proper etiquette dictated that Hanabi wait until the other girl was settled in before speaking.

"Hello Hinata-neesan," Hanabi said in a very formal tone.

Hinata looked up, her smile still there, her tone extremely fond as she answered. "Hana-neechan."

That annoyed Hanabi, her sister hardly ever referred to her by the proper term after being around Naruto, but she kept her face calm. "Did you get the supplies?"

"Anou..." Hinata paused, staring down at her hands as if they would tell her what to say. "Naruto-Kun said that we would get them later."

"You two where out there for supplies. What sense does it make to go and then come back and say you'd get them later?" Hanabi asked her tone bleeding with contempt.

"Naruto-Kun said that he needed to ask Neji-Niisan something." Hinata said and then reached over to pick up the scroll she had discarded before leaving with Naruto.

"Hinata-neesan, you do remember that this is not a vacation correct? This is a pilgrimage for our Clan. We cannot forget that we carry the Hyūga honor." Hanabi paused, realizing that her sister wasn't going to look up or respond. Shaking her head in disgust Hanabi sealed her ruined scroll, set it aside and placed her brushes up before standing.

This was pathetic.

Walking across the room, she opened the door and paused looking back at her sister calmly. "I am Hyūga Hanabi. I will get the supplies. You sit here and idle your time away daydreaming about a boy that will never notice you." Her voice held a hint of her disdain and seeing that her sister didn't react, Hanabi stepped out of the room and closed the door with a rattling crack.

Hanabi didn't hesitate now that she had declared her goal. Instead, she strode purposefully down the stairs and through the Inn's entrance out into the busy street. Hanabi knew how foolish this was, she was in a strange village and had no money but she knew three things.

One, no matter what direction she went in she would eventually reach the market. Two, her family had charge accounts all over the country. Three, the locals would be very happy to help her carry things back to the Inn.

She was a Hyūga after all.

* * *

_**Hanabi**_

* * *

Neji had one thought running through his mind, focus, that was it. That single word. For a ninja that was enough, for a ninja that was what he needed above all else. Especially while patrolling a village in such a random pattern to both avoid alerting potential enemies of his teams location and to locate said enemies. Without focus neither task could be done, but with it he could do both tasks. 

Left, right, over a wall, down an alley, left, straight, right again. The streets where blurring by as he moved along the rooftops, scanning everywhere at once only rarely using his Byuakuan. No point in wasting chakra if he didn't have to after all. That was his first rule of patrolling.

Ears catching something interesting he came to a stop and crouched down on the roof of a smaller inn and concentrated activating his Byakugan to focus on the group of boys in the street. They were talking about something that he couldn't quiet make out, other than 'traitor' and 'Yuubae slut'. He made a mental note of that, Yuubae slut was an unusual phrase. Espcially considering he didn't know of anyone or place named Yuubae outside of an ancestor of the Hyūga.

If he was on his own he'd attempt to find out more, but interesting was not the same as a danger. Thus, he deactivated his Kekki Genkai frowning. He would not be the one to ruin this mission for his friend. Naruto had actually made good command decisions so far, though he would probably never pass the Chunin exam -espcially since there was no one he could team with-.

Then again Kiba had made Chunin and he hadn't taken the test either. Neji scowled slightly, while he had no particular hate for the boy's family he did not like that boy one bit -A surprise dynamic marking was invovled-. That he should be made a Chunin over Naruto, struck Neji as the worst decision that could be made.

He was pulled away from his thoughts about Naruto and Kiba when he sensed a high-speed approach, obviously it was another ninja but who he couldn't say for sure. If Lee had been present Neji would have guessed it would be him, but that wasn't right. This speed was close but Lee was much faster, so who was it then? Enemy ninja?

Best not to find out the hard way. Making it look effortlessly he pushed off the roof, flipped while spinning and landed in a ready stance only to see Naruto trip, fall and skid along the roof cursing in a very creative fashion -He did not think it was humanly possible to do some of the things the boy was shouting- while Neji couldn't help but smile.

"Naruto-san, is there a reason you tried to tackle me?" Neji asked, feeling a vindictive joy -the bathhouse incident was still fresh in his mind- though he kept it out of his voice.

"I wasn't trying to tackle you!" Naruto shouted back, glaring at him as he gingerly climbed to his feet. "I was just trying to find you."

"Oh. That is good then." Neji said after a moment, fighting the urge to smirk. "I believe Tenten or Ino would have skinned you alive otherwise."

"Look we...wait..." Naruto stopped blinking. "Ino? How the hell did you freaking manage that! No, better question, Tenten's letting you have Ino too!"

"I would rather not talk about my personal life." Neji answered calmly. In truth, the situation with Ino and Tenten was far too complicated to explain to himself much less Naruto. Both were claiming to be his girlfriend, he had dated both, and they were both trying to kill each other and any girls that even came near him. He didn't even want think about that last mission with Shizune.

"...You are a god." Naruto said after a moment, awe in his voice.

"May we please discuss whatever it was you wished to ask me?" Neji asked, keeping the grimace off his face.

"Uh? Oh yea..." Naruto said, snapping his fingers. "Yea, listen have you heard anything strange lately?"

"Strange how?" Neji scowled.

"I was out with Hinata and something odd happened."

Neji couldn't help but eye his friend curiously. Odd? While out with Hinata? Naruto seemed to interpret his silence as something else and started glaring.

"Not like that! We were getting those supplies and this guy tried to attack her shouting 'Yuubae slut' all over the place."

"Yuubae is one of the-" Neji started to say, frowning as he started to understand that term.

"Ancient Hyūga cousin to Hinode, they fought over the leadership of the Clan, died of some mysterious disease...yada yada." Naruto cut him off, waving a hand dismissively.

Neji was torn between annoyance and shock. Naruto knew about Yuubae and Hinode, but why? Nobody outside of a Hyūga knew about them, the Clan kept their history a very tightly guarded secret. So, how had Naruto known about that? True he knew that Hinata was telling him about certain things in the piligrimage...

"Hinata's been telling me about them." Naruto said, apparently picking up on Neji's confusion. "Anyway, why would anyone want to call her that? Have you noticed anything?"

"I am not sure..." Neji said after a moment, wondering why exactly Hinata had offered to share actual Hyūga history with an outsider. It wasn't as if she was preparing a...but she couldn't be. Dating Naruto was one thing but her father would never allow that. At least Neji didn't think he would, but with Hiashi there was really no telling anymore. "Where is Hinata-sama now?"

"Hmm? Oh, I walked her back to the inn and then came to find you to see what you knew." Naruto answered, frowning. "I would have asked Kakashi-Sensei; but I didn't see him when I was there, he must have had a good reason though."

Neji felt something cold race up his back and he paused staring at the blond. "You left Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama alone without knowing where Kakashi-San was?"

"They'll be fine in the inn. There were a few village ninja in the area." Naruto said, eyebrows drawing together in thought. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We must go now." Neji said tightly before taking off back toward the inn. Naruto fell into step beside him, each of them blurring from rooftop to rooftop. Neji however was scowling, keeping a tight check over his anger. Naruto had made the most amateurish mistake anyone could make on a mission.

As if anyone other than a Leaf ninja could protect the girls if Cloud ninja attacked.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Neji**_

* * *

Hanabi was surprised at how large Soushun actually was. Many streets just looped around until you were back where you started. People flowed without pause, rarely talking with each other. It was not Konoha that was for sure; after a half hour, she finally realized something. 

People were looking at her darkly.

She was unused to that, but it didn't matter they were just villagers. Hanabi was ninja and Hyūga, they would leave her alone. After another half hour, in which she had seemed to move into an older area of the village, she realized that the looks she was receiving were hostile now. That worried her, but she refused to let that show.

She had family honor to uphold and these people were barely worth her attention right now, still she was beginning to realize that she had finally acted rashly. That meant Hanabi really was no better than Hinata; she had let her judgment be clouded by her contempt and the fact that Naruto was a fool.

She had forgotten, fool or not, he was at least a competent ninja. If he had come back without supply's there was probably an extremely good reason. The wisest course of action therefore was to find a villager, ask politely how to get back to the inn and then go back.

"Hey! Yuubae!"

Hanabi turned out of instinct, as anyone would, only to receive a ball of mud and sludge to her face. It shocked her, almost enraged her, but her training came into play almost instantly and she calmly reached up and cleared the offending material off. Once her face was relatively clean, she focused her level gaze on the group in front of her.

The distinctive features caught her immediate attention. Dark hair, slightly pale skin, pearl-colored eyes flecked with blue. Hyūga features where they're shouldn't be any. How? Why? Then something clicked and she frowned remembering the name they had shouted. So they we're Hyūga, but why weren't they in Konoha?

It didn't matter.

Turning, shoulders back and her chin held high, she started walking ignoring the group utterly. It was not worth bothering with. Though she did make it a point to keep track of them. However, they followed her with taunting jibes and the occasional ball of mud which she neatly avoided. Hanabi barely cared why they had targeted her, what did upset her however, was that the adults who hurried past her without giving her a chance to speak did nothing to stop the situation.

Some gave the affair a look of disdain, but Hanabi could see that more than a few were looking on in approval.

Through out it all, Hanabi kept her calm. When they started throwing rocks, she fought the urge to run and/or hide. She merely ducked or sidestepped, because she was a Hyūga and couldn't fight back right now. She would show these children and adults that she was stronger than they were, she would show no fear.

So distracted by reasoning that course of action out, she only registered someone grabbing her a split second before she was yanked into an alley and thrown so that she crashed to the ground. Hands stinging, she pushed herself back to her feet realizing that now people would have to interfere. Nobody could just stand aside while a child was yanked off the street, even a child they didn't like.

Turning she found the alley blocked by the same group of kids from earlier -who were now smiling- and an older boy. The boy towered over her and was maybe a year younger than Neji and from his body language she could tell he was not to be treated lightly. He also had those strange eyes.

"We don't let your kind roam our streets."

"What are you talking about?" Hanabi said evenly. "I am Hyūga Hana-"

"You're not a Hyūga." The boy cut her off, his tone clearly angry. "How dare you even say that name, Yuubae trash."

"Just who are you?" Hanabi managed to ask while keeping her face from blotching in anger or raising her voice. Her father had trained her very well.

"I'm Hyūga Tadashii." The boy smirked as this was followed by 'beat the Yuubae scum' from the boys behind him.

Hanabi remained perfectly calm, staring at the teenager in front of her. Tadashii was staring back at her, his look dark but he was not, it seemed, so stupid as to attack a ten-year-old girl. It was however painfully obvious that neither of them would be backing down.

"This is what we're going to do." Tadashii said finally, his voice brooking no argument. "You're going to take us back to where you're staying and I'm going to help you and the other Yuubae pack and then you're both leaving this village."

"No." Hanabi answered flatly. She was mentally frantic about why none of the adults had come to interfere; surely, somebody had seen the abduction. Tadashii didn't seem worried about being disrupted as he started moving toward her, his face set into a scowl.

Hanabi retreated in a measured pace, but he just kept coming and all too soon she was pressed against the back wall of the alley. As he closed in on her, she realized she had two choices, let him do whatever he wanted or fight back. Her Hyūga pride wouldn't let her just meekly let him do as he pleased, but then again her Hyūga honor wouldn't let her fight back.

Tadashii started to reach for her but suddenly slumped to his knees, eyes rolling up upwards. He collapsed face first a minute later and the source of the miracle, much to Hanabi's surprise, was both Naruto and Neji. Neither looked very happy. Their body language spoke nothing but violence on a level that nobody here wanted to see. The group of kids that had been so vocal were now suddenly frozen like statues.

"Leave." Neji said flatly, without the slightest inflection in his voice as he glared at the group.

Naruto made it a point to step on the fallen boy's back before he touched her shoulder and started looking her over. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Hanabi muttered, looking down unable to meet his gaze.

"Naruto-San, we should leave now." Neji said without looking backwards and then with one rebounding leap was out of the alley and on the rooftop. Naruto, much to Hanabi's displeasure, put her over his shoulder like a sack of turnips before he took two rebounding leaps to join Neji on the rooftop where he set her down.

None of them said a word.

* * *

_**Soushun**_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was an experienced Jōnin, he had been on numerous missions and quite a few first time missions; he had done his share of pointing out the mistakes others had made while in command. It was your job to do so, so that they would learn, it was accepted fact that you could not baby those in command. Yet somehow, he had never managed to experience or even witness such harsh criticism. 

"This was negligent foolishness, bordering on a betrayal of trust. Do you have any idea of the risk you placed both Hanabi-Sama and Hinata-Sama in?" Neji asked heatedly, staring at a surprisingly docile Naruto. Kakashi felt that it was an overreaction; it was not as if Naruto had put Konoha itself in jeopardy. "If either had been hurt or killed, you would have placed Konoha and the entire Hyūga Clan in dire jeopardy. What if enemy ninja had attacked and taken Hanabi-Sama!"

"We got to her before that though." Naruto said simply and Kakashi had to applaud his reasoning. That was all you could say to the accusations Neji was throwing at him with alarming vehemence.

Neji however snorted and crossed his arms. "Do you understand the seriousness of this situation? If you were not so lucky, Hanabi-Sama would not be here. This is a very important mission; you can not make such blatant and stupid mistakes."

"Stupid!" Naruto shouted, turning angry. "I wasn't the one that roamed so far across the village that when my commander wanted to talk with me about something he had to run all over the place to find me! You were supposed to say near the inn, not stand on a rooftop near the village border!"

Kakashi wisely chose to turn the page in his book, keeping his opinion that Naruto did have a point to himself. Speaking up now would only cause more problems.

"You're only redeeming quality is the fact that your friends with Hokage-Sama! If it wasn't for her, you'd have never been allowed on this or any other mission in any sort of command capacity." Neji retorted both sharply and a bit too roughly.

Kakashi couldn't help but look up and glare at the boy. He fully expected Naruto to take the boys head off and Kakashi wasn't sure he wanted to stop his student. Then he noticed the way Naruto's arm trembled and the fist he was making, but he never lashed out instead he answered in a forced calm. "...Nobody's perfect."

Kakashi almost dropped his book at that; it had been totally unexpected that Naruto would act so calmly. Naruto should have hit Neji and shout that he didn't need to be friends with the Hokage for command. Neji it seemed was equally taken aback by the boy's almost bland response.

Naruto pushed past the boy, taking no care to be gentle about it either, then left the room the door shutting with a thud.

Kakashi was silent for a few more minutes and then stood upright, slipping his book away. He allowed the silence to last a few more minutes before he said anything. "Neji-San, that was a tad harsh, don't you think?"

Neji meet Kakashi's gaze evenly, his voice having no hint of emotion. "He can not be babied when he makes a mistake. I shall of course also make sure that Hiashi-Sama knows of Hanabi-sama's rash actions. Still the blame lies at his feet and he must accept that."

"He's only a Genin though." Kakashi responded, knowing that was merely a technicality. He was more interested in why such a collected boy as Neji would blow up over something like this. Something about the situation was off and he wanted to know what it was.

"A Hokage can not make such mistakes." Neji answered calmly. "Nor will I serve a Hokage that will not accept responsibilities for his mistakes."

Kakashi was silent before smiling, as if the moment wasn't as serious as he had made it seem. "Naruto will be glad you have such faith in him."

"I do not have faith in him." Neji answered evenly. "I know and that is the difference."

Something about that odd phrasing struck Kakashi funny and he started laughing while he pulled his book out once more before disappearing in a puff of smoke. When he reappeared, he was on the roof, knowing that out of everywhere this would be where Naruto would go.

The blond was sitting on the edge of the building, hands cradled in his lap and looking for all the world as if he was broken.

"Yo."

Naruto lifted his head but didn't turn to stare at his sensei. Kakashi wasn't bothered by that, actually he had expected it. Putting his book up -he was doing that far too much lately- he decided that for now he needed to be serious, if only for a few minutes. "You messed up, no use pretending you didn't."

"I know that!" Naruto hissed, still not looking at his teacher.

"You caught the ball though." Kakashi said, moving to stand beside his seated student. "That's what counts. Everybody makes mistakes their first time running a mission."

"Heh." Naruto looked down at the swarms of people moving around in the street beneath them. "I could have gotten Hanabi killed Kakashi-Sensei. I doubt anybody else would make such an obvious mistake."

Kakashi was silent for a very long time. Well, it appeared there was nothing else for it; he'd have to tell him about his first mission. That was something he had never done, but then again with Naruto... "Do you remember Naruto, that first test I gave Team Seven? I told you about the heroes on that stone?" Receiving a slight nod Kakashi continued. "I told you that my best-friend was on there correct?"

"Yes."

"His name was Obito and he was a lot like you." Kakashi's voice lowered without conscious thought. "I had just become a Jōnin and was put in charge of the mission that he died on." Kakashi refused to look at the blond, who he knew was now looking up at him. So he hadn't given the exact details of how Obito had died, that wasn't important; he would let Naruto draw his own conclusions as to what happened.

What was important was that Naruto didn't wallow in this sort of mistake and the best way to do that was to let him know he wasn't the only that had messed up before. They were both silent for several long minutes and then Naruto sighed.

Kakashi shrugged, pulling Icha Icha Tactics back out then froze realizing that Naruto had mirrored him and was now reading a similar red book. That was just wrong to Kakashi. He kept quiet however turning away as he used his thumb to open his copy to the page he had left off.

"According to the village ninja, I was speaking with there was some sort of argument years ago. It's become very bitter and no one outside of the few older familes know the story."

Naruto nodded then turned the page in his book before speaking. "Kakashi-Sensei...why'd you agree to let me lead this mission?"

The Jōnin allowed his tone to finally become humorous. "I lost a bet with Anko-San." Listening to Naruto's curse Kakashi grinned under his mask. "Later." Then, before the boy could respond, he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Fine literature such as Icha Icha Tactics was to be read in privacy after all.

* * *

_**Kakashi**_

* * *

Naruto was not a fan of subtlety, nor was he very good at it. So he made the most obvious decision in the world, screw sitting back and wondering; he was going to find out what was going on. Thus his interrogation of a village ninja had all the subtlety of a brick to the side of the head. 

He had pressed his way through the crowds as they headed for some village festival; he had ignored the whispers of the kids in the older section of the village. He didn't care, he was pissed and he wanted answers. His blue eyes wandered from each home, searching for his target. Every house however looked the same, white walls and traditional style of building.

Even the yards were tended the same way.

Damn! How was he going to find this Naoki? He came to a stop and looked around scratching at the back of his head, frowning. Then he caught the motion of a door sliding open and a boy his age stepping outside.

Without thinking he turned marching through the gate and yard, coming to a halt as the boy caught sight of him and frowned. Naruto crossed his arms, glaring at the boy with those weird eyes. "I'm here to talk with the bastard in charge of you pricks. I got a problem with you guys trying to hurt a girl I know."

"Awww." The boy said, his voice mocking. "Was your girlfriend that scared in the alley?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, now he knew why this guy looked familiar. He was the bastard that'd had Hanabi pressed against the wall. "I don't date ten-year-olds girls...but I'll make sure to let the village know you're having those sort of thoughts."

"Whatever." The boy sneered.

"You're asking for it prick." Naruto growled, moving forward only to stop when the door slid open once more to reveal a stooped shouldered, old man.

"Is there a problem Tadashii-kun?"

"No problem, I was just preparing to toss this man out." Tadashii said evenly, not looking away from Naruto. "He surprise attacked me earlier for no reason and now he thinks-"

"You we're about to beat up a ten-year-old girl you ass!" Naruto shouted cutting the boy off.

"She was Yuubae scum." Tadashii retorted. "Hardly worth the energy of even threatening!"

"You little prick!" Naruto shouted an instant before darting up the stairs and driving his knuckles into the boys jaw knocking him on his ass. Glaring down at he sprawled boy Naruto clenched his jaw. "I'll be the first to admit she's a stuck up brat, but she doesn't deserve to have asses like you threatening her in alleys!"

Tadashii however remained stationary and Naruto snorted in disgust realizing the boy was out cold, before looking up at the old man.

"Well now, I think you wanted to speak with...what was it you called me?" The old man said humor in his tone. "Ah yes, the bastard in charge."

"Yea." Naruto agreed, then without looking stepped on the boy, stomping into the room, scowling. The room was simple and Spartan with a thick scent of Camilla in the air. The old man, with some creaking, lowered himself onto a cushion and looked up at Naruto.

Grumbling Naruto sat down heavily on the other side of the low wooden table eyeing the ancient tea set in front of him. The man smiled faintly, picking up the pot, pouring each of them a cup of ginseng tea.

"So, did you just come here to beat up Tadashii-Kun?"

"No..." Naruto paused, smirking faintly. "Well ok, maybe a little..."

"...He does seem to draw that sort of person. Just like his father." Looking up the man turned serious, his voice loosing any hint of warmth. "So why has the bodyguard of the blood traitors come here to speak with me?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, fighting to keep from shouting. He'd just have to keep things short and sweet. "I want to clear up a few things. One, I don't care what kind of problem Yuubae and Hinode had. Two, the next time someone attacks either Hinata or Hanabi I will turn them into a bloody smear. Three..."

Seeing the man's silent question Naruto smiled cheerily. "To see if you know of a good ramen place!"

"...Excuse me?"

"You heard me old man." Naruto grounded out. "Do you know a good ramen place or not?"

"...Who are you?" The old man asked again, eyes narrowing. "I mean really. You can't just be a bodyguard. Those Bloodtraitors have never used a ninja...always one of their 'branch' family memembers."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked then thumbed his chest. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage! They asked me to do it!"

"...You...Hokage?" The old man said and his lips quirked, before he started counting on his fingers, before reaching six. Looking up his tone became slightly mocking. "Ahh, then Rokuaime let me tell you all about the Hyūga history of betrayal and murder."

Naruto mentally slapped his forehead. How the hell did he always manage to get these damn boring stories? With Hinata he could at least concentrate on...best not to think about that. This old man was going to bore him and Naruto had no choice but listen to it, he'd asked for it.

"You have to understand that the Hyūga Clan always rotated control between the bloodlines of Hyūga Kazuki and Hyūga Kuusou. We we're all one family, undivided and equal. Through the ages-"

"Wait, a minute...don't you guys have the Byakugan?" Naruto said, suddenly realizing just how strange it was for there to be Hyūga outside of Konoha.

"No." Naoki said without hesitation. "That belongs exclusively to the Kazuki and Kuusou lines. The Clan originally consisted of both those gifted and those, like ourselves, that were ungifted. Those Gifted were believed to be best suited for leadership."

"Uh...ok." Naruto said scratching his ear. That explained a lot...well not really.

"Now shall I continue mighty Rokuaime?" Naoki said mockingly, then without waiting for a response did just that. "As I was saying leadership rotated between the Kazuki and Kuusou lines and this is how things progressed until one day Hyūga Hiruma, who refined the Kaiten and Juken, died. As was tradition it fell to his nephew Hinode-sama, who was of the Kazuki line to assume control."

Naruto nodded, forcing himself to stay awake and from slapping this guy, wishing that he would just get to the damn point.

"Hiruma-sama's son, Yuubae-san, believed that he should assume responsibility for the Clan as his father was the previous leader. It was a very vicious argument that split the family, making us little more than blind trying to lead the blind. It was eventually agreed upon between the two, at the insistence of the elders, that it would be best to trace back the lines to the original Hyūga."

"Uh...old man, can we just skip over all this? I mean Hinata's already told me all about this...it's how the family got split into the Main and Branch families of the Hyūga..."

"Oh how rude of me Rokuaime." The old man said, his voice even more mocking now. "Of course, how foolish of me to think that you would want to hear the tale in more detail than any blood traitor could tell you."

"Oi, you call her blood traitor one more time and old man or not I'm gonna smack you upside the head." Naruto complained crossing his arms. "I don't care what sorta reason you got, I'm already hip deep in Hyūga family shit. Just get to the damn point already."

"My name is Naoki, Hyūga Naoki." The old man wheezed, his eyes narrowing. "The Hyūga family is very ancient and we take our history very seriousl-"

"Whatever ya old bastard. I'm just here to find out how to fix things." Naruto snorted leaning forward, putting a hand on his knee glaring at the man. "I promised to fix the Hyūga when I was Hokage and you guys are Hyūga so get to damn point so I can add it to my 'Things to fix about the Hyūga after I am Hokage' list."

"...You are the rudest boy I have ever met. The most arrogant too." Naoki said evenly.

"I'm ninja, my word is a promise I will keep." Naruto answered darkly.

"Oh of course Rokuaime!" Naoki said scathingly.

"Naruto."

"...What?"

"I am not Hokage yet." Naruto said slowly, eyes hard. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, from Konoha, the Next Hokage. But I am not Hokage yet and you have no respect for that title so I won't let you call me that anymore."

There was a beat of silence and then the old man started the tale once more. "After it was decided that Hinode-Sama was in charge things settled and we became one family once more. None hated Yuubae-San, he was young as was Hinode-sama, and only wanted what was best for our Clan. Then one day, shortly after reaching this village, Hinode-Sama fell mysteriously ill. Nothing could heal him and it was decided almost unanimously that all who were loyal to the Hyūga should remain here."

"Right." Naruto nodded, getting a picture. This entire problem was that those under Yuubae decided to continue and leave these guys behind. "So this whole fight is because you guys stayed and they left?"

"How blind you are to think it would be so obvious." The old man laughed humorously. "No we hate the blood traitors because they followed the man that killed our true leader."

"...Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Naruto said, jerking in surprise. "Say that again?"

"Those that followed Yuubae-San, those that your Hinata belongs to, supported a murderer. He killed his cousin for power and then left the true Hyūga behind in search of even more."

"..." Naruto stared at the guy, frowning. Ok, he knew that the Hyūga were a bunch of egotistical bastards -except for Hinata- but did he actually think that they would kill their own for power. To protect themselves, to protect the Clan, because they were insane? Sure. To make the concious decision for nothing more than power though? That just didn't seem right, but...it was possible, it happened to the Uchiha after all.

"Yes, it is stunning isn't it? That you are forced to protect those that have killed the true Hyūga leader. They even refuse to admit to such wrong doing."

"...Wait a minute." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes, something tugging at his mind. There was something wrong with this story and he thought he knew what it was. "Hinata and Hanabi are Main branch, that means they belong to Hinode's family...and he belongs to the..." He paused thinking harder "The Kazuki line."

"Hionde-Sama had a son, yes." Naoki answer grimly. "It does not change the fact that-"

"If Yuubae really had killed his cousin why would he take anyone related to Hinode with him?"

"As if we can understand the workings of a murders mind!" Naoki said heatedly. "The fact is-

"Then if Yuubae took Hinode's brats with him, wouldn't that mean that he had nothing do with his cousin's death? Maybe he was doing what he was supposed to? What was your tradition again? That control would switch between the lines!" Naruto popped his neck. "This whole thing is a bunch of crap!

"How dare you!" Naoki questioned loudly.

"I'm right aren't I!" Naruto shouted, face furious. "You bastards turned your backs on him and Hinode's own child!"

"You dare accuse us of betraying our Clan!"

"I'm not acussing you!" Naruto shouted. "I'm stating a fact. I don't have to be the sharpest kunai in the pack to know the truth when it's in front of me!"

"...How...you..." Naoki said furiously face blotching.

"Maybe Hiashi's a bastard and the whole Main and Branch family thing is messed up!" Naruto continued climbing to his feet. "But at least they never turned there backs on the Clan. I don't care what you say, you're not Hyūga..."

Turning he stomped across the room, opening the door roughly as he turned to glare at the man. "And if you ever lift a finger against a Hyūga again I will personally come back here and beat all of your asses!" That said he turned storming off into the night, leaving a fuming old man and a groaning boy behind.

* * *

_**Naruto**_

* * *

A fat, round moon peeked down over treetops which rustled in the warm breeze that kicked fallen Ume Blossoms about like a kitten with a well-worn toy. Occasionally the breeze would toss a Ume high over the crowd that partied under the colorful paper lanterns, enjoying the time with friends, family and the chance to forget about the day to day problems of life. 

It was actually rather relaxing for the two people seated on the edge of a building. Neither spoke, nor had they since Hinata had hesitantly asked to see this event and Naruto had agreed to take her. It was one of those moments best left to the silence for as long as possible.

"Naruto-kun, the Ume are beautiful." Hinata said finally and Naruto nodded smiling in agreement. Hinata was silent for a moment and then continued talking. "I've been wondering...w-what makes you so strong?"

Naruto grinned looking over at her. "I'm an awesome ninja!"

"O-oh." Hinata murmured, looking down at her fingers that were rubbing together. Just when she thought she had gotten used to talking with him! Of course it could have been the fact that she was at an event that past Hyūga credited with being one of the most romantic moments on the pilgrimage.

"Hinata, I'm not that strong." He suddenly said, glancing at her before shifting his gaze out over the village. "I think maybe...in some ways, you're stronger than me."

Hinata felt her breath catch at that. It took all of her willpower to keep from crying, that he would think that about her -let alone admit it- she just couldn't put into words what it meant to her. Then she noticed him reaching out to grab a Ume that had drifted up to them on the wind.

"Naruto-Kun?"

The blond smiled faintly and placed the Ume Blossom in her hair, before blushing and scratching the back of his head. "Ahahaha...Sorry."

"I-It's ok N-Naruto-Kun..." Hinata studdered then blushing looked away, not meeting his gaze. Oh gods her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. Maybe he would...he would kiss her cheek again! She blushed a little harder, knowing that if he did she'd fall off the roof from shock. Yet, oh, how she wanted him to kiss her cheek again, or just smile at her.

"Hinata..."

The indigo haired girl nearly fell over in shock, and then looked at him hopefully. Sighing he looked down. "I'm sorry for...if I had thought things through..."

"N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata responded slowly. Oh, he was apologizing for what happened with Hanabi. "It wasn't your fault. I-I should have...I-I let you down..."

Naruto blinked looking over at her, his face looking bewildered. "You've never let me down." He smiled brightly. "You're an awesome ninja too." Nodding he crossed his arms, his tone authoritative. "Yup yup, and one more thing! Never think you're not worthy of being a Hyūga again, because if anyone is worthy it's you."

"I-I...yes Naruto-Kun." Hinata managed, taken aback. How could he seem to read her mind?

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto glanced at her grinning cheekily. "You ever thought about wearing something other than your coat?"

"I...uhmmm...no." Hinata raised an eyebrow looking at him. "Why?"

"No reason." The blond said, nodding sagely before glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "I used to wear white."

"W-what?" Hinata looked at him truly bewildered. Where was he going with this?

"Yep!" Naruto said happily. "I used to wear white...of course I used to be a weirdo too, but I grew out of it."

Hinata blinked rapidly for several moments, still unused to his playful teasing. Still she couldn't help but start giggling, earning herself an even funnier look from him.

"...Hinata you're not supposed to laugh." Naruto said after a moment blinking. "I guess that just comes with being a weirdo."

"Anou...am I really a weirdo?" Hinata asked after a moment, if it was anyone else, she would have told them not call her that. Naruto however, Naruto made it sound like a term of endearment -or she could just be projecting her own feelings into it-.

Naruto was silent for a moment, as if thinking, then shook his head. "Nah, you're not a weirdo...though you are wearing a Ume blossom in your hair." That said he looked back down at the people beneath them celebrating.

"B-but you put it there!" Hinata retorted, blinking.

"Hmm...so you're saying we're both weirdo's huh?" Naruto grinned glancing at her. "I can live with that."

"Anou...umm..." Hinata trailed off, before turning her gaze onto the paper lanterns beneath them as they started winking out. For a moment she entertained a very vivid daydream of being among the people as they wandered back home, Naruto holding her hand as they went.

It would be a very nice home they lived in, cozy, he would kiss her, and she'd kiss him.

Oh, why did she feel like she was falling now?

Sleep engulfed her and she never felt Naruto grab her shoulder as she started to topple forward, never realized that he pulled to hard forcing her to sway toward him so that her head came to rest against his shoulder. Hinata never realized that Naruto kept his hand on her shoulder, holding her in place the whole night to ensure she didn't fall.

She never realized that in her sleep she was smiling and making soft noises like a kitten.

Hinata would never know that Naruto couldn't help but blush brightly while holding her like that or that he was smiling as well. Nor would she ever realize at that moment, that somewhere in the blond's heart an odd feeling was forming.

* * *

**AN:**

The longest chapter to date (11,869 words without the AN), talk about a lot of work. Well ok, not a lot since I just did some edits and added one scene. But here it is, in all its glory, Chapter 3. I hope you'll forgive me for the lame ending, but after so many words I ran out of things for Naruto to say.

I actually ran out of words, you have no idea how rare that is for me. I'm very long winded and never shut up, so for me to run out of words is...yea...significant.

Ok, now for a the history lesson of the day:

The Practice of Hanami (flower viewing) started during the Nara Period (710-784 B.C.) when the Chinese Tang Dynasty influenced Japan. People admired the ume (Plum) Blossoms at that time, and it wasn't until the Heian Period, that sakura came to attract more attention.

So, I went with Ume and cut the shrine scene since it was the same ol' as the first one. No use in repeating myself now is there?

Finally, so we areclear on this:

I don't like the translation in Shonen Jump concerning the Jutsu's, but Mighty Guy aside, they seem to be doing decently with the Character name's. So until they start calling Naruto Izumaki or the like I'm gonna rely on them for correct namage of Characters. So Hinata's family name is staying as is.

As for proper ages I took an educated guess on her age and made her ten. Give me a trusted source for the info and I'll gladly correct the two paragraphs where her age is mentioned.

Sincerely,  
Geor-Sama


	4. Chapter 4: Shoka Village

**Naruto:  
**_Hyūga Pilgrimage  
_Chapter 4  
-Shoka Village:  
Hinata's Prayer-  
By Geor-sama

* * *

"Doi." 

The crouching young man, dressed in the ragged garb of a missing nin, looked up as his brother appeared beside him on the tree branch. "Doppo?"

"Why are we still waiting?" The older man said his brown hair uneven from the self-given haircut.

"Because we need the money." Doi answered, scratching at a scared cheek. "Besides, if we help these Clouds out we might be able to join their village." Doppo scowled but didn't say anything.

Doi knew the only reason Doppo couldn't come up with a legitimate objection was that the only true safety for a missing ninja was to be taken in by another village. This was a very difficult task to accomplishment, due mostly to distrust of foreign ninja, but it was possible.

"How long do we have to wait though?" Doppo asked testily, crouching down next to his younger brother. "I still say we could try Konoha-"

"Do you really want to live where _he_ does?"

"I didn't think so." Doi deadpanned, allowing the silence to settle between them. Doi was lost in memories of the Hidden Waterfall, where he would be seeing his girlfriend about now. He shook those memories off, along with the ensuring memories of Doppo's rash actions that had forced them to leave the village in the first place.

In all honesty Doi really did want to go to Konoha, he trusted their employers as far as a Genin could throw them. Still, they were missing ninja and without a village, they had to do what they could to survive. The original plan had called for entering the Rock, but six and a half months later, both Doi and Doppo had been wandering missing nins and starving.

Doi had been the one that lucked into this job and the chance for a new village. Three Cloud ninja had entered a hidden bar and started searching among the clients for missing nin's that were willing to work for them. Payment was whatever the ninja wanted, within reason of course. Several had offered services but had been brutally beaten and rejected on grounds that they were too weak.

Doi hadn't been, thus in exchange for helping them to kidnap a Hyūga -extremely difficult but not impossible- he and his brother would be given permission to join their village.

"How many others did he say we had on our side?" Doppo asked finally, breaking the silence and Doi answered without looking at him.

"Fifteen, er...seventeen including us." Doppo whistled in appreciation while Doi nodded. Yes, that number was very large for a kidnapping. Even the Cloud ninja had admitted that, but they had said it was only to be safe because of the two Konoha escorting them.

'An overrated, burned out has bin and a snot nosed, underfed brat' was the only description they had received last night which was why they were even in the tree in the first place. They're employer had promised to present two photos, the plan, and two new Cloud forehead protectors.

"If one of them doesn't show up soon, I say we leave." Doppo said, scratching his ear. Doi nodded, seconds before one of the Cloud arrived upside down on the branch above them. He was dressed in midnight blue and wearing a half animal mask so that only his cold blue eyes stared at them.

"Sorry for the wait. There was a minor complication."

Doppo shrugged, while Doi raised an eyebrow. That could have meant many things, but more than likely it meant they're spy had been discovered and killed. Not unexpected, no matter how burnt out or snot nosed, any ninja that was selected to escort what amounted to Ninja nobility would notice spies.

"Here." Kibi -at least that's what the ninja said his name was last night- said his voice still emotionless and then after a moment of rummaging in his midnight outfit produced two headbands with the Cloud plates. "I trust you can wait for the official welcome until after we get back to the village."

"Yea..." Doppo said taking the offered item. "Hope the Raikage doesn't mind me snoring though."

"...The plan is simple." Kibi said, shifting his gaze to Doi. "In fifteen days they'll arrive at a small mountain where a small family shrine resides. Before they reach it, we launch a large attack to distract the two escorts. While we do that you two grab the girls and head for the Sound borders where more of our comrades reside to help you."

"Right." Doi said, pocketing the forehead protector. "So who exactly are we going to be running from?"

"Hn?" Kibi snorted then fished in his outfit before producing two pictures and showing them one. "Our early scout managed to hide these. This white haired burnout is Hatake Kakashi aka the Copy Ninja."

Doi felt his breath catch and saw the way even Doppo paled.

"He's a burn out overrated ninja." Kibi continued, missing their reaction. "Nothing to really worry about, after all any Cloud Chunin could beat him."

"A-and the other?" Doi managed, struggling to maintain his composure. If they had the numbers then it wasn't exactly a suicide mission, they had a slim chance of success.

"We...don't really know." Kibi said holding up the other picture. Doi suddenly felt death's putrid breath on his neck. The boy staring back at him was slightly older but he still had that same wild blond hair, those innocent yet intimidating blue eyes, and cheeky grin.

There was no mistaking that face, especially not for any Waterfall Ninja.

"T-that's..." Doppo stuttered taking an instinctive step back. "...U-Uzumaki Na-Naruto!"

"That's the name on the back of the picture." The Cloud ninja said clearly unimpressed, though he did sound curious.

"Y-you want us..." Doi said, wetting his lips obviously trying to get himself under control. There was no way in hell they could really expect to survive an attack against both of those ninja.

"You want us to fight both the Copy Ninja **_AND_** the Number One Unpredictable?" Doppo managed, taking over for his brother.

"Number One Unpredictable?" Kibi said blandly. "What does that mean?"

Doppo and Doi shared a look, almost as if holding a private conversation and then Doi answered turning away. "You're on your own."

"You can't just stop now!" The Cloud ninja shouted at the two brothers. "You've taken our head-" He caught both forehead protectors then stared in surprise at the two brothers.

Doi shook his head. "We don't need a new village or money that badly."

"Good luck with that kidnapping attempt though." Doppo added sounding sickly amused. "If you survive feel free to hunt us down."

"Wait! Why are you so freaked out over this?" The Cloud ninja anxiously asked. "What is the big deal? It's just some blond brat!"

"Kibi-San..." Doi said turning slightly stare at the ninja overhead. "We don't do suicide missions." Then without waiting, he took off, leaping from branch to branch. Doppo was hot on his heels.

Doi felt something cold race up his back, those Cloud were utterly insane. To face Kakashi was almost certain death; to face both him and Naruto was a pointless suicide. Frowning he put on an extra burst of speed talking to his brother who was just slightly behind him.

"We'll go south-west then north...the Rain will probably take us in."

"Yes." Doppo agreed. "Should we tell Konoha...?"

"Why?" Doi asked his voice serious. "Those Cloud baka's won't be alive much longer."

"Good point." Doppo chuckled. "Almost tempted to follow them to see they're faces when they realize what they're fighting."

"You do that...but I'd rather die of old age." Doi said humorously. There was silence at that and then they started moving even faster.

* * *

_**Shoka**_

* * *

It is often said that a human could get used to anything and Hyūga Hinata could _almost_ be held up as a prime example of this fact. She had grown up rejected by her father, considered weaker than her little sister and barely worth notice by anybody. Hinata had long ago learned to accept those facts along with the knowledge that she would mess up missions. 

The key word is almost.

Because no matter how much she had gotten used to those facts she could never get used to the fact that her one goal, her one dream, to one day have Naruto love her was impossible. She refused, in no uncertain terms, to accept that Uzumaki Naruto would never turn his eyes away from Sakura and notice her.

That was why, alone with her sister inside the drab room of yet another Inn, Hinata had pulled her legs into her chest and started staring at the far wall blankly. She was trying desperately to understand the turn of events; was it something she had done or said without realizing it? Could she have whispered something in her sleep that night of the roof to upset him?

Hinata had finally gotten him to notice her. To talk, laugh and smile with her; she had been consumed with more joy and pride then at any other point in her life. She had been on cloud nine, unable to believe her luck. He even started flirting with her -though since nobody had ever done that she didn't know for sure-.

Then for some unknown reason Naruto had stopped; he distanced himself and her entire world felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. When he started avoiding even being in the same camp with her at night, all her hopes and dreams were swept away as if they had never existed. Hinata couldn't understand it and even though there was little more she could do she refused to accept things.

No matter how much it hurt she couldn't give up on him, no matter what she couldn't accept it.

"Do you understand now Hinata-Neesan?" Hanabi asked suddenly, her gaze cold and intense. "Have you finally realized that he is not suitable?"

Hinata closed her eyes, fighting to keep from crying. She refused to cry. Besides how could she answer that question? Trying to speak to Hanabi about how she felt would be unbearable.

"Good." Hanabi said, her tone holding a hint of satisfaction at Hinata's silence. "There are other's more suited. When we return Father will ensure that you are engage-"

"No." Hinata whispered, not opening her eyes. No matter what Hinata still cared for him. Naruto had helped her to become strong. Hearing the expectant silence, she continued. "O-only Naruto-Kun. No one else."

"Don't be foolish!" Hanabi argued evenly. "Naruto-San is much too brash."

"He is forceful." Hinata answered just as evenly, though it took a great deal of effort for her. She was aided however by picturing how Naruto must've looked when he swore in her blood to defeat Neji.

"He is presumptuous." Hanabi replied, her voice gaining strength.

"Naruto-Kun is courageous." Hinata argued, voice gaining strength as well. She could see him, standing bravely, clutching his forehead protector. Shouting that he would be Hokage at the man named Zabusa he had told her about meeting on his first real mission.

"He is stubborn." Hanabi retorted darkly.

"He perseveres." Hinata shot back, picturing how he continued to get up no matter what Neji did to him during the match. How he trained so hard in the academy, even though he was ignored and hated.

"Naruto-San is insulting." Hanabi said with absolute finality.

Hinata however answered quickly with just as much finality in her own voice. "He is Honest. He never goes back on his word and he always protects those he cares about." There was a moment of silence and then the sound of her sister taking a slow breath.

"You are far too blind." Hanabi said, her voice holding disapproval. "Even Neji-San has said this. You refuse to see the obvious, to see that he wi-"

"Hanabi-Neechan, the heart can sometimes see things that even our eyes can't." Hinata interrupted, opening her eyes to stare serenely at her younger sister.

For the first time, Hinata saw how beautiful her younger sister was. How much more the Hyūga heiress Hanabi was than she was. Hanabi was everything Hinata had always longed to be for her father and sadly, all Hinata could feel for her younger sister now was pity.

Hanabi was silent for several long minutes and then she frowned ever so slightly.

Hinata, her gaze unwavering, watched as Hanabi turned away. It was then, in that mysterious moment, that everything crystallized for her. Hinata suddenly understood why she could never accept Naruto's lack of feelings toward her. Why she had always, in her own way, struggled to change things. Yes she was shy, yes she was timid and yes she could never be like Naruto.

Yet, they were the same in one aspect. They both refused to accept things they disagreed with.

That was why Naruto's sudden coldness toward her bothered her so much, because he was giving up and seemed to be asking her to accept it. Hinata refused to do that. Maybe she couldn't do anything at this moment, but she would keep trying. Because to give up on what she felt for him would be a betrayal. Hinata nodded to herself closing her eyes.

Her decision was made, she'd take time and heal her feelings and then she would continue to try to change her situation. Enough faith, her mother had once told her, could move a mountain.

In some ways, that was exactly what Hinata was doing.

* * *

_**Hinata**_

* * *

The great thing about villages -besides the protection they offered- was that they often had reflection ponds in semi-hidden areas, where people could go for privacy. Sometimes children would skip school and play ninja; sometimes lovers would meet there for late night trysts. 

For Uzumaki Naruto, who was scowling while skipping rocks, it was an attempt to get his mind off other matters.

"Stupid."

Naruto watched as his rock splashed beneath the surface. Jiraiya had -in a desperate effort to get the boy to meditate- told Naruto that skipping rocks relaxed the mind. Naruto hadn't believed it then and he didn't believe it now. It had never worked for him and yet, at moments like this, he had to try.

Naruto had learned that he had to keep his emotions in a sort of balance; the Kyubi used them against him after all. So mediation -skipping rocks- was the only option, Sadly, all it did was allow Naruto's mind to circle the same thoughts repeatedly. It had been that way without fail, always circling and never resolving anything.

He had no answers; he couldn't even get close to any, especially not for Hinata.

Hinata had always been a distant friend, an acquaintance at most, until this trip. Now something in his chest felt tight every time he thought about her. Every time she spoke, part of him strained to savor the sound, every time his hand brushed hers he tingled.

Snorting he threw two more rocks quickly, watching them both sink without even bouncing.

He wasn't sure what scared him more, that tightening in his chest when he thought about her or the casuallness his thoughts toward Sakura were taking. Frowning Naruto tossed another rock, watching as it skipped once before disappearing into the underbrush.

This was stupid and pointless!

Skipping rocks wasn't helping him at all, he kept thinking about Hinata. He was definitely confused by what he was feeling and he didn't like that. He much preferred a fight to this whole boy/girl thing; at least in a fight you knew what was going on.Without meaning to, he threw another rock with too much force causing it to ricochet sharply and imbedded itself in a nearby tree trunk.

Hinata was just a friend!

Hell, the only reason he was even having this sort of problem was because had seen her in the bath. So he'd seen her naked, big freaking deal! He'd seen Ino naked once and he wasn't confused over his friendship with her. Sometimes he just wished he could beat his head against a wall. What he wouldn't give for things to be as simple as they used to be.

Snorting Naruto threw another rock only this time it bounced off the water, hit the base of the tree and came back at a sharp angle striking him dead center between the eyes. Yelping in pain he slapped a hand up there dancing around cursing, trying desperately to stop it from hurting.

A small voice suggested briefly that maybe he was just denying the obvious but Naruto brutally killed that voice and snorted. "She's just a friend." Turning he started back for the Inn, unfortunately, he was so distracted that he didn't see the root that snagged his foot.

Suddenly, arms pin wheeling at his sides, he went face first into the trunk of a tree almost knocking a tooth loose. Twisting he landed with a thud on the ground and stared into the clear sky, then before he could recover he saw a bird on a branch over head in the middle of a natural act.

This was the moment that several new, creative, curses were invented.

* * *

_**Naruto**_

* * *

Landing in a crouch, he scanned his surroundings before nodding in satisfaction. Standing he strolled across the roof to the edge before leaping to the next roof and activated his bloodline, allowing his vision to take in every thing that so much as stirred in the dying light. Satisfied once more that nothing was out of place Neji let his eyes return to normal before taking off to finish his patrol. 

Reaching up Neji gingerly touched his temple, frowning. He was going to have to do something about the pounding in his head, but that could wait. He would be at the Inn soon and then Kakashi could switch off with him, then he could rest and hopefully get a real meal. Seconds later, he left the rooftops joining the crowd in the street before darting into an average looking Inn.

Ignoring the seedier people present he calmly made his way through the lobby and up the stairs on the right before reaching the door across from Hinata and Hanabi. Entering quietly he found Kakashi propped up against the door engrossed in his small, red book and Naruto stretched out on his bed near the only window in the room.

Both presented an air of relaxation but Neji could feel their attention focus on him.

"The village is quiet as ever, the Shoka ninja are alert though they didn't even notice my presence." Neji reported while crossing the room to his bed kneeling quietly.

"Guess it's my turn huh?" Kakashi asked cheerfully before climbing to his feet and leaving the room, all without looking up from his book.

Neji waited until he was sure they were alone before he turned his attention back to the blond who had still yet to move. The Hyuga prodigy considered the apparently dozing boy for several long minutes, trying to decide if he should speak about Hinata or not.

As her self-proclaimed protector, it was his duty to try and stop her from getting hurt. As a friend of Naruto he had the responsibility of keeping his opinions about the other boy's private affairs to himself. Still…Neji had seen the way Naruto and Hinata had been acting. It was obvious to him that they both cared a great deal for each other; he had even expected Naruto to admit such to Hinata on this trip.

Neji studied the boy carefully then shook his head, sighing as he closed his eyes in an attempt at meditation. He could say nothing; or rather, he could but to do so would be improper and rude. Two things that Neji could never be, not even to his enemies. Besides, it would be best to allow the blond time to process things before Neji tried to talk about Hinata.

After several minutes he was drawn out of his mediation by Naruto's cautious voice. "Hey Neji...uhmm...what was the Jōnin test like?"

Neji remained silent for several moments then opened his eyes to stare serenely at the boy across from him. "Very difficult." He stopped then closed his eyes continuing his explanation. "Not many Chūnin's actually particpated in the first exam."

"What was the test like?"

"The exam was designed to test our ruthlessness."

"Ruthlessness?" Naruto echoed.

"Yes." Neji nodded slightly opening his eyes once more. "As a Jōnin sometimes your missions are political and thus you can not let bystanders or morals get in your way. The exam was to hunt down five captured politicians that had betrayed the Daimyo, who were being held in the Forest of Death."

"Geez! So how many guys passed that test?"

"All of us." Neji answered without pride. "There are not many Jōnin candidates; it is a highly selective process."

"Ahhh..."

"Naruto-San may I ask you something?" Neji asked his eyes searching for answers to a long unasked question.

"I guess." Naruto said uneasily.

"Why haven't you taken Hinata-Sama for a walk through the village?"

"Didn't feel like it." Naruto answered lazily without opening his eyes.

Neji felt something inside him bristle, but he quickly soothed it. Naruto was obviously not the most capable where women and relationships were concerned. Admittedly, Neji still had problems, but he at least had learned a few things over the years, things that Naruto was still ignorant about. "You don't talk with her much anymore."

"Meh." Naruto managed rolling over on his side in the opposite direction. "We don't have anything to talk about."

"Naruto-San, what is Hinata-Sama to you?" Neji asked as directly as he could without pushing too much.

"She's just a friend." Naruto muttered still not rolling over, but Neji saw the way his shoulder muscles tightened. A lie.

"You treasure her...and all your friends." Neji stated evenly. "Correct?"

"Yes." Naruto answered flatly rolling over and sitting up to stare at the boy, his eyes filled with suspicion. "Why?"

"Kiba-san and Shino-San are like her older brothers, they watch out for her." Neji said slowly. "You do know that she does not fit in among the females, though both Sakura-San and Ino-San have tried to include her in things." Neji answered his gaze blank.

Naruto was silent.

"Hinata-Sama has no close friends." Naruto's gaze was changing, it was subtle but he was no longer attempting to hide behind his anger. Neji could see clearly concern, fear and...other odd emotions. "She has only guardians and those people that are friends with you. For her, the time you've taken to talk with her, to walk and joke, that has been very precious."

"Uhh..."

"It's all she has ever wanted." Neji said, then added "To have someone enjoy her company and not treat her like a third wheel."

"I...er..." Naruto looked very uneasy now and Neji continued driving home his point.

"You have noticed changes in her since you've quit speaking with her haven't you?"

"No."

Neji saw the telltale signs of another lie. So the boy was attempting to hide behind denial? Neji would not allow that, especially since both Tenten and Ino refused him that luxury. "It is obvious. No matter what you say, it is clear that without your friendship she is suffering."

"She's just my friend!" Naruto shouted apparently sensing the truth behind Neji's outwardly benign words.

"Then act like one to her!" Neji shouted back, his face still calm. Both fell silent and it was several moments before Neji spoke again, this time however, he chose a different tract. "I know she has told you much about the pilgrimage, much about herself. How much have you told her of your travels?"

"A bit." Naruto admitted, crossing his arms. "I told her some of what it was like having Ero-Sennin as a teacher."

"And how often did she smile or laugh?" Neji probed gently.

"A lot." Naruto muttered uneasily, sensing a trap.

Neji however didn't spring it; he knew he'd said more than was appropriate. Anything else he could say would only ensure more raised voices and denials. So instead he closed his eyes and began meditating once more until, leaving the blond alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_**Neji**_

* * *

Naruto jolted up, his bear cap falling across eyes. "Eh?" 

For a brief moment he sleepily tried to remember what had woken him up but he quickly collapsed onto the bed, trying desperately to return to the sweet embrace of sleep. Sadly this was denied him when he started coughing, which forced him to sit up once more. Once the coughing fit had passed, leaving him with a mild headache, Naruto yawned while stretching.

Knocking his cap aside he scratched his messy blond hair, musing about sleeping so late. His stomach added it's to this and he remembered that it was dinner time...he hoped Hinata wasn't worried about him. He was halfway standing when he remembered that they hadn't been eating together for the better part of two weeks. That took the energy right out of him and he sat down heavily, staring at the far wall.

He stayed like that for about another three minutes and then stood up, fake smile in place. He wouldn't let anyone know that he was a stupid moron, besides he didn't entirely like what Neji had been hinting at earlier. Stretching once more he ran a hand through his hair and then slapping his cheeks crossed the room and stepped out into the hallway, thinking about his ramen.

Naruto was brought up short however when he saw Hanabi emerging from the room she was sharing with Hinata, scowling. "Hanabi?"

"Naruto-San." Hanabi returned, her face turning clam as she started walking past him without even slowing down.

Turning Naruto watched her curiously, then looked back at the closed door before reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "Er...isn't Hinata coming down?"

"No." Hanabi answered, descending the stairs leaving the boy alone in the hallway.

Well hell. Scowling he stared at the closed door, what was wrong with her? Was Hinata sick or hurt? How could she be, the weather had been fine for a long time and no one had tried attacking yet. So what the hell was wrong with her? Was she sleeping?

Sighing he ran through several different thoughts then leaned against the wall to thump his head against it. Well screw it, he wasn't going to make an ass out himself, especially with the confusion he was feeling about her. Shaking his head he turned to leave but stopped. He couldn't just leave her alone, what if she was sick?

Yeah, he knew he was just trying to justify seeing her.

Turning he strode the short distance to the room and then squaring his shoulders knocked. He heard someone mutter something and he took that as a sign that he could enter. Opening the door he stepped inside and found it dark, the window shutters were closed and they hadn't turned on a light other than the one in the bathroom.

Scanning the room he paused seeing Hinata sitting against the wall, her head bowed.

"Hinata you ok?" Damn! He sounded too concerned. He saw the way her shoulders tensed when he spoke and that worried him. "Hinata?" Walking over he flopped down on the foot of her bed casually.

She didn't even look up at him. Frowning he lowered his head and moved in, trying to make eye contact with her. "Hinata? Anyone home?"

She finally seemed to notice him, but she looked far from happy. "Hinata, is something wrong?"

"...No." She murmured looking away.

"Hinata?" Naruto tried to keep a seriousness in his tone but he had no way of understanding what was going on. Hell it was obvious something was wrong even if she wouldn't admit it. "Come on, you can tell me if something's wrong."

"I'm fine..." Hinata mumbled again and Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I can't help if you won't tell me what's wrong." Naruto prodded only to receive silence. His temper broke and he jumped to his feet. "DAMN IT! Will you just tell me what's wrong already?"

"N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata mumbled and Naruto looking down at her making a noise of attention. Hinata stayed quiet for a few more minutes and then continued. "C-can yo-you leave?"

"Huh?" Naruto managed, then blinked. "You want me to leave?" What was wrong with this damn picture? Oh! OH! Ero-Sennin had told him once that women give guys tests and Hinata was a girl! "I get it!" Sitting down he stared at her, nodding. "Yep. Alright...It's Hanabi isn't it? Yea, I bet she's really picking on you! Well don't worry, she doesn't know a dam..."

"Naruto-Kun...please." Hinata looked at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I...I just want to be alone."

"I...come on, no one wants to be alone." Naruto said, confused. "If you need help or want to talk, I can help ou-"

"Naruto-Kun."

Naruto fell silent and just stared at her, then sighed standing back up. "Alright...but I'll bring you some dinner. No matter how upset you are, you need to eat!" When she never answered he shook his head, walking back out into the hallway sparing her one last glance over his shoulder.

"Well that could have went better." He mumbled miserablely, wondering what had her so upset.

Breathing heavily he turned heading for the stairs only to stop when he saw Hanabi standing there watching him. Her look was far too penetrating for his liking and ten to one odds, Hanabi was the source of Hinata's problems. Well he could issue a blanket warning. Stomping over to her he glowered down at her. "I don't know what the hell your saying or doing to Hina-"

"I merely remind Hinata-neesan of her responsibilities to the Clan. If anyone is hurting her, it is you." Hanabi cut him off, her gaze level and knowing.

Naruto felt like he'd been slapped, even Hanabi was saying stuff like that? What was going on here? Ok, sure he wasn't talking with her or anything but come on, they were just friends! There was no reason he could be upsetting that badly.

At least...he didn't think there was, but what if he was wrong?

No! She thought of him as just a friend, just like he did of her. That was it, nothing more and nothing less. It was Hanabi's fault that Hinata was crying, he'd make sure to get her some Senzai and something else sweet.

Storming past Hanabi he started down the stairs.

Naruto really hoped Hinata would cheer up soon. Hell, maybe since he finally understood that they were just friends that it was time he spent time with her again. Hopefully she'd cheer up at that, he hoped...prayed...cause he really couldn't stand seeing Hinata so hurt. Especially when he wasn't sure what had hurt her in the first place. At this the rational part of his mind from earlier shouted that he was a blind prick.

Naruto promptly ground it to dust again.

This was followed with him tripping and falling down the stairs hitting elbows, knees, back, legs, shoulders and head. Then finally he landed in a painful heap at the base of the stairs, unfortunately knocking a vase off a stand so that it crashed over his head. Groaning he stared at the world around him as it swam in and out of focus...

"Damn, that hurt."

* * *

_**Naruto**_

* * *

Hinata walked in a measured pace, trying desperately to forget about the fact that Naruto was watching her. He had attempted to apologize that morning, explaining that he had been worried about her. Hinata had fought to keep from crying, she forgave him from the core of her soul, but...he had hurt her. 

She loved him, she couldn't change that...but he hurt her and she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Still he was watching her and she was acutely aware of it. She tried desperately to focus her attention somewhere else, like the early morning fog that was swirling around the underbrush and their ankles. When that proved futile she focused instead on the towering red Torii, so much so that she stumbled on the jagged gray stone stairs.

Letting out a noise of panic, she flung her hands out to take the impact and keep from hurting her face. Instead of pain however she was caught at the last minute by an arm wrapping around her waist. Her panic subsiding she straightened herself and turned to thank whoever had caught her, but found herself facing a nervously grinning Naruto.

She looked down, then away trying to keep from leaning into the arm around her waist. Pulling away she started walking once more whispering a thank you.

"No problem Hinata." He answered, sounding lost.

She ignored the stares she knew she was receiving from Hanabi and Neji. She nearly tripped again, but caught herself. It wouldn't do her any good to focus on Naruto and her feelings, she still had to pay her respects to her family ancestor. That would require all of her concentration and she was never so happy to cross the shrine entrance as she was when she entered the shrine for Hyūga Hiruma.

Hinata took a steadying breath coming to a stop on the edge of the flagged stone ground that surrounded the simple structure. Hiruma had been a very practical man after all, and thus any shrine to him would be simple as well. Hinata noted that the Hyūga clan symbol looked very rough, as if it hadn't yet been fully defined when this place was built.

Taking a breath, she glanced at both Hanabi and Neji then moved forward, around the small chipped headstone bearing Hiruma's name. Kneeling she made sure her clothes were perfectly arranged and then gracefully cupped her hands placing them in her lap. Now all she had to do was concentrate on her required prayer.

Which proved trickier than Hinata had believed it could ever be.

Her mind kept flashing the image of a smiling and blushing Naruto. She closed her eyes, organizing her thoughts once before opening her eyes and refocusing on the headstone. Her prayer was very eloquent and proper, befitting a Hyūga heiress, but her heart and soul were not in the words.

Her prayer died on her lips and she stared for several long minutes, unseeingly. Then her mouth started moving again, her voice far to low for anything other than a god to hear. "I am not a proper Hyūga, I ask that you forgive me this but I must ask that you grant what my heart desires."

Hinata stopped only long enough to see a flash of a apologetic Naruto.

"I am in l-love and though he does not care for me, I ask that his eyes might someday turn. That you help me...that he might l-love me as I l-love him."

Another pause, a beautiful smile flashing at her from a memory.

"Please."

Taking a breath she fell silent a cold chill running up her back, Hinata knew that she had just done something that was strictly forbidden. To ask ancestors for help over personal desires and longings went against everything that was Hyūga, went she hadn't been able to help herself.

All she wanted was Naruto to love her and she would do anything in her power to change the situation so that he did.

Glancing at him she studied the way his eyes, so intense now, never left her face. For one brief moment they locked eyes and Hinata felt something in her tremble. She quickly looked away, a nervous knowledge filling her; for one brief instant...she had seen Naruto's feelings...

* * *

**AN:**  
You know, to be perfectly honest, I'm not happy with this chapter. It just seemes to lack something to me, but that could just be me. Either way, I didn't get it out as early as I had planned (March 15th was the target date) but it's still out a bit early. 

Next update will be around the 15th of April I think.

Hopefully I didn't mess up anything to badly so hope ya enjoyed it.

Sincerely,  
Geor-sama


	5. Chapter 5: Manatsu Villiage

**Naruto:  
**_Hyūga Pilgrimage  
_Chapter 5  
- Manatsu Village:  
_-Chan _-  
By Geor-sama

* * *

Naruto felt his lips quirking into a smile as he looked at Sakura; from her pink hair framing her beautiful face to her tone and tanned body; there was no denying she was gorgeous. It astounded him just to look at her; even her voice had just the lit for it to be both sexy and innocent at the same time. 

Her green eyes were actually flashing with warmth he had never seen directed at him. He was in heaven. She was asking him what he wanted to do, since Kakashi was gone for the day and he timidly said the word date. She enthusiastically echoed the word before smiling at him brightly.

He didn't question it; he merely went with the flow as she took one of his hands and started leading him down the street talking happily. Naruto was relaxed and at ease, the villagers were smiling at him, waving, and telling him how proud they were that Sakura had finally given up on Sasuke.

They saw their friends who called out greetings but otherwise left them alone and they were just outside Ichiraku no Ramen on free ramen day, when Naruto noticed someone.

She was alone standing in the shadow of a tree and staring at him and despite her features being shadowed, Naruto swore that she seemed familiar, so familiar that he suddenly stoppedjerking a smiling Sakura to an abrupt halt.

He scowled for a moment then something in his head seemed to click. "Hinata?"

She stepped out from the tree's shadow to reveal that it was indeed Hinata. Dressed in her baggy white and black jacket, with indigo hair and pearl-colored eyes. Naruto felt his breath hitching once more despite himself, Sakura for the moment was forgotten as he stared at the quiet, blushing girl across the street.

A blushing girl who was staring at him longingly, so longingly, that he actually felt the pain of it.

"Hinata!" Naruto said happily waving, moving as if to join her when Sakura tightened her grip and held him fast. He looked at the attractive girl holding his hand and then back at Hinata who didn't seem to notice that he had seen or spoken to her. Naruto felt concern flood through him.

"Hinata are you ok?" When she still didn't move or respond he started toward her once more but Sakura stopped him yet again.

"Naru-Chan, it's nothing." Sakura whispered suddenly, her warm breath tickling his ear as her breasts pressed pleasantly into his shoulder. "She's just shy and weird. Come on, free ramen and I'll even feed it to you."

Naruto nodded uneasily allowing Sakura to lead him inside Ichiraku, yet he couldn't help but look at Hinata one last time, all alone and the world dimming around her...suddenly Naruto pulled free of Sakura's grasp and turned, marching across the street toward Hinata. The world was continuing to dim, continuing to fade, but he didn't stop...

He grabbed Hinata's hand just as the world went entirely black.

Naruto jerked away, eyes wide as his heart raced frantically. That had to be one ofthe most unnerving feelings ever; it had felt as if his body had been dropped from the top of a cliff. Shaking it off Naruto sat up, looking around the dark room. Kakashi's bed was empty, meaning of course that the man was out on early morning patrol.

Rubbing at his eyes Naruto twisted around to check Neji's bed and found the boy sleeping peacefully, snoring. That was something Naruto would have never expected from someone so proper, briefly he wondered if maybe Hinata snored as well.

If she did, it would probably sound really cute.

He shook that off quickly, the memory of his dream was too fresh to contemplate such thoughts. Grumbling Naruto slumped back, hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling almost unseeingly. Turning his head, he stared through the window at the pale moon and the dark clouds that drifted across its surface.

He was still trying to figure out how he had managed to get them all this far so quickly. Neji had even said that they had reached Manatsu quicker than expected, three days ahead of schedule. He allowed a moment of pride and satisfaction to wash over him; he was doing better with his first mission than he had ever thought he could.

Sighing he closed his eyes he tried to ease his mind back to sleep but found himself unable to.

Damn.

What was he going to do now? He needed sleep, otherwise he'd be worthless, as he discovered a year into his training mission. Apparently, because of the Kyūbi's influence his body demanded high levels of energy to maintain itself and the seal. If he didn't get enough sleep or enough food he started suffering from severe levels of exhaustion, which in turn increased the risk of him either dying or the seal weakening enough to break.

Those were two things he dearly wished to avoid, but to avoid them he'd need sleep. Yet he couldn't sleep, why couldn't he sleep?

"Ugh!" Naruto managed sitting up once more. He needed to settle his mind, but how? Well, in the past when he was disturbed like this he would eat Ramen. "Yea, Ramen might help..." Shoving his blanket aside, he started to get up, wondering where he could get some ramen this early in the morning.

Scowling he considered that fact before he sat back down, glaring impotently at the door. This wasn't Konoha; they wouldn't have an all-night ramen stand anywhere. What was there a god out there with the specific job of torturing him? Geez, first Hinata started giving him the cold shoulder and now he was trapped in a village with insomnia and no way of getting at his precious ramen.

Snorting he laid back on his bed, covering his face with his pillow mumbling curses into it. He was cursed, yes; Naruto could easily see a god taking delight in torturing the great Uzumaki Naruto. He cursed all the god's to make sure he caught the correct one, he then hastily apologized to the others.

Wasn't there fault if they had a prick that got his jollies from torturing hapless heroes.

For some reason that prompted an image of an arrogant, black haired, revenge obsessed psychopath. Just thinking about his former friend, he felt his blood starting to boil. Several nasty plans and Kyūbi inspired thoughts flashed through his mind, along with the fact that while he _had_ promised Sakura to bring Sasuke back he had _never_ defined in what condition.

Shaking those thoughts off, he closed his eyes trying to calm down. Maybe he should spend less time thinking about the traitor and more time about Hinata. Yes, she would talk to him, but it was always short and she would fall silent very quickly and for long moments.

When had life gotten so freaking complicated?

Naruto moved the pillow off his face and rolled over on his side, trying to get comfortable. After several minutes of failure, he sat up and beat the stuffing out of the pillow before stopping. Grumbling he lay back down, crossing his arms to stare at the blank wall.

Well one thing was obvious, he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. "Some days I wonder if it was really a good idea to get out of that ravine Ero-Sennin shoved me in." Closing his eyes Naruto listened to the snoring of his roommate Neji, taking comfort in the fact that at least he wouldn't have to hear Neji talking in his sleep.

"Tenten, Ino...the bed's big enough for three." Neji mumbled. Cursing Naruto grabbed what was left of his pillow and wrapped it around his head.

That sealed it, there had to be a Naruto-Tormenting-God.

**

* * *

**

**Naurto**

**

* * *

**

Hinata sighed to herself as she knelt on her bed, staring blankly at her scroll. Since arriving yesterday early morning and waking up around noon, she had been hidden away in her room. Hinata had of course been forced to go over every emotion, action and thought. However what was bothering her most was what she had seen of Naruto's emotions, Hinata couldn't even be sure who they were directed at.

Sakura? Herself? For all she knew Naruto's feelings could have been directed at Hanabi or Neji. Hinata prayed desperately that the last two were not the case. Those would be the last things she needed...still it didn't change the fact that she didn't know and that they needed to talk.

So far, they had both managed to avoid that.

Hinata couldn't stand it anymore; she had to know...did he love her as a friend or something more? Why was he denying his feelings if he did like her as something more? Why, why, why! Standing defiantly, she smoothed out her clothes before striding past Hanabi's empty bed and out into the hallway.

Now that she was out in the hallway, she had to fight the urge to go back in her room. Taking a deep breath, Hinata bravely crossed the simple hallway to stand before the door. Her heart was pounding in her ears while at the same time trying to break her ribs.

There was no doubt about it, Hinata was terrified of a few inches of wood (or to be more accurate) Hinata was terrified by who was slumbering on the other side of that door. Naruto, the boy she had longed to love her for years, was sleeping inside the room and she had no clue how he'd react to her demanding that they talk about things.

Then, reminding herself that if she didn't do this, Naruto might never admit his feelings for her. That was an even larger fear, which galvanized her into action. Hesitant, polite action, but action nonetheless. She rapped on the door quick and lightly, as if unwilling to actually disturb the person inside. Receiving no answer, her courage fled and she turned to flee when she ran face first into the solid form of Kakashi.

"Anou..." Hinata mumbled, stumbling back before bowing in an embarrassed hurry. "I-I am sorry Kakashi-san, I was not watching where I was going."

"Hmm? Oh, s'ok really." The silver haired Jōnin said snapping his book shut and giving her his odd upturned eye smile. "You really wanted to go out and see the village with Naruto right?"

"U-uhm..." Hinata mumbled before nodding.

"Great! Cause I found this village ninja and he agreed to show you around the village." Kakashi now had a little heart over his head.

"K-Kakashi-san?"

"I figured what do you need with a loud-mouth like Naruto? You'd have more fun with Kirakira...he's just outside, can't miss him." Kakashi practically beamed in amusement. "You two have fun." That said he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Hinata alone in the hallway facing a choice between her upbringing and her heart.

While she did not like the prospect of what Kakashi had done for her -besides who named their kid 'Glitter' of all things? - her father's training demanded that she at least meet this boy and allow him to show her around briefly. Her heart however was demanding that she blow this Kirakira off and have a face to face with Naruto.

It was a difficult choice, yet her upbringing won out and turning Hinata hurried down the hallway and then down the stairs, wishing she could just be rude and force a direct confrontation with Naruto over what he felt for her. Reaching the lobby she quickly crossed the small area, making a mental decision to keep this whole thing short...she'd see the village as best she could and then make it back as quickly as possible.

Stepping outside she found a handsome young man -wearing a forehead protector- with short brown hair and lovely hazel eyes roughly the same size and age as Neji. Unfortunately, for him Hinata had eyes only for a blue eyed, blond haired, loud- mouthed brat. In fact, even before she said hello Hinata was feeling extremely guilty. Still she was committed now and she allowed herself to be swept away by Kirakira, praying that she could get back before Naruto found out.

**

* * *

**

**Hinata**

**

* * *

**

Naruto wasn't entirely sure what woke him up. They didn't have an alarm clock so that couldn't be it. Maybe it was the fact that he was alone in a dark room or he could chalk it up to the fact that he'd been forced to stay up until pure exhaustion had taken him out. Shrugging it off he sat up, knocking the sleeping cap off before looking around blearily to note that he was entirely alone.

Stifling a yawn he climbed to his feet and scratched the back of his head. Walking across the room to his, he grumbled, wondering why no one had bothered to even try and wake him up. Squatting he upended his backpack and started sorting through the various items until he found a new shirt. Exchanging the gamey smelling black one he was currently wearing for the blue and orange he sighed.

Clad in a fresh shirt he ran his fingers through his hair combing it the only way that he felt comfortable with. "Ok, now..." Naruto mused out loud for a moment, considering what to do before snapping his fingers. "I'll go get Hinata and see what those scrolls say..." He paused halfway in a standing position as he remembered how Hinata had been acting lately, that would complicate things.

Sighing he leaned forward, resting his head against the wall, wishing that things could be like they used to be. He had no clue what to do now...what he wouldn't give to have somebody explain things to him. Closing his eyes he sighed once more trying to figure out what to do.

Well, he could always ask Neji, but after what the boy had been insinuating last time they talked Naruto wasn't sure that was an acceptable choice. The bastard would probably try and twist things around to show that Hinata was more than a friend or something like that...as if!

Shaking his head Naruto turned his mind back to the problem at hand; how to relate to Hinata. He found no obvious solutions and the only options that 'reading underneath the underneath' gave him he didn't like. Well one thing was for sure, he couldn't do anything just standing there.

Straightening his back and holding his chin high he marched out of the room, like a noble hero on a quest and crossed the hallway to her and Hanabi's room. He was going to straighten everything out right now and that would be the end of it, anybody that insinuated anything would have to deal with the fact that they were wrong. Without hesitating he knocked on the door, which was immediately answered.

"Hey Hinata, I was wondering if you would like-" His words trailed off however when he found himself face to face with Neji. Both stared for a moment then Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Uhhh...why are you in Hinata's room?"

"...Hinata-sama has went out with a friend that Kakashi-san introduced her too." Neji answered calmly, eyeing the boy closely. "I was asked to keep an eye on the room while Hanabi-sama was escorted by Kakashi-san to get dinner."

"I...er...oh, really?" Naruto managed before scowling ever so slightly and not because of the fact that he had slept until dinner time. "Did...uhmm...she seem happy?"

"Hanabi-sama or Hinata-sama?"

"Hinata-sama." Naruto retorted scowling.

"I think so." Neji responded. "Kakashi-san told me that Kirakira-san is very popular within the village."

"O-oh..." Naruto managed, feeling his stomach squirm for some reason.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Naruto-san is something wrong? You look unwell."

"N-no, I'm fine. Just fine!" Naruto managed waving his hands slightly.

"Oh, Naruto, what are you doing here?" Kakashi suddenly said from behind, startling the boy so bad that he jumped. Turning he found himself staring at the masked Jōnin and a curious looking Hanabi at his side.

"I...uh...uhmm..." Naruto managed, scratching the back of his head.

Kakashi's eyes drooped, staring at him closely. "Hmm...you don't look well. Maybe we should get Hinata to check on you when she gets back from her date with Kirakira."

"Da-date...?" Naruto stuttered before coughing weakly and laughing. "I'm alright, really...besides s-she needs to get out..." That said he fell silent, then shaking his head shoved his way past Kakashi and Hanabi heading for the stairs. He'd make a quick circuit around the village, just to check things out and then he'd come back and get some more sleep...

Just thinking about making a patrol got his mind off the strange queasy feeling he had.

"Heh, Kirakia what a lame name. I bet he's just some loser, like Hinata could really like him..." Naruto muttered halfway down the stairs not paying attention to where he was going. Thus he ran into a man that made Choji look small and this was the first clue Naruto had that things would not end well. The second clue came when Naruto bounced slightly from the impact, hit the wall and then back into an already unbalanced man.

When Nartuo reached out to grab the guy's shirt to keep from tumbling down the stairs, he knew that was a bad idea...as was proven when he went tumbling anyway pulling the man completely off balance. Naruto hit every stair on the way down, his eyes the entire time they were not squinting from the pain, were watching the vase the man had been carrying sailing over head.

When he tumbled out of the stair well he sprawled face first on the ground with a loud smack, yet Naruto had enough presence of mind to at least attempt to catch the vase. This he did, much to his own relief and due more to the fact that it fell perfectly into his outstretched hands. Naruto almost celebrated that victory over the Naruto-Tormenting-God when he heard a sound reminiscent of a boulder falling.

When a large round shadow engulfed him, he squeezed his eyes shut and prayed. Seconds later he was squished, painfully beneath what felt like a thousand plus pounds. Then he felt the vase being taken from his hands and the weight slowly rising off of him. "Bombassa thanks bright colored boy for breaking Bombassa's fall. Bombassa is happy new vase be safe."

Naruto groaned weakly, twitching like an epileptic bug, trying to give a thumbs up. Every bone in his body felt like it'd just been crushed into a fine powder.

"Yes many thank yo- Bombassa's new vase be fake! This not good to Bombassa now!" Naruto felt a chill sweep over him at this announcement which was followed a few seconds later by the vase crashing on his head.

There was no doubting it: the Naruto-tormenting-god was both vindictive and on overtime.

* * *

**Naurto**

* * *

"It was a tough mission...the enemy was strong." Kirakira said, rolling up a sleeve to show Hinata a scar on his arm. "Omi and Mariko were taken out early, but I managed to outflank the enemy. They never knew what hit them, really!" 

"Anou..." Hinata managed, nodding politely. She had expected to talk or to see mildly interesting spots; instead, Kirakira had talked about nothing but a mission. It didn't register for a moment, she was still tuning him out, but she noticed the scar he was showing didn't match anything made by a weapon.

"This one guy was really big; he's the guy that gave me this scar." Kirakira beamed, happily. "Hurt bad, but I took him out with some basic Taijutsu."

Hinata narrowed her eyes before she realized with a start that the scar had been made with a kitchen knife.

"Shortly after that my parents asked the Hokage to send me to a quiet and safe little village. Don't know why, like I couldn't handle being a ninja."

Hinata remained silent, wondering what the truth really was. It bothered her that he was bragging and building himself up, Kiba did that but at least his was an acceptable bragging. The injuries he blew out of portion were at least real ninja wounds.

A kitchen knife of some sort had apparently sliced Kirakira and he was telling some sort of fanciful story to cover up the fact.

"I'm talking a lot aren't I? It's cause I'm not used to really pretty girls..." Kirakira said suddenly smiling at her.

Hinata thought there was something unsavory about that smile. Almost as if it was practiced for one reason...seduce and disarm.

"Kakashi-san said that you're a Hyūga. I've never met one."

"Oh..." Hinata managed, disliking him more and more with each passing minute. "T-this village, it is so peaceful."

"Meh." Kirakira answered, giving it an almost dismissive glance. "It's ok; the villagers are kinda dumb though. Nobody ever gets the punch lines of my jokes."

Hinata nodded, and then listened politely as he described some of the cruelest and most debasing pranks she'd ever heard. She knew what a prank should be like -having known both Kiba and Naruto- and his were not pranks. They were bordering on bullying and his contempt for the villagers was almost sickening.

When added up she couldn't understand how everybody could look at Kirakira with pride. It was nauseating to think that all of these villagers -who had so far offered her free fruit and bragged that they were so happy for Kirakira- were viewed as worthless.

It also angered her, more than anything ever before, that the villagers could accept and treat Kirakira so kindly.

Here was a true monster, someone that truly deserved to be treated with contempt and hate...yet in her own village, the kindest most heroic person ever was treated horribly. Hinata couldn't decide who she was angry with more: the village around her or Konoha.

"Hinata-chan, if I might ask who is this other person traveling with you?" Kirakira suddenly asked smiling at her while completely missing the look of distaste at the familiar way he had referred to her. "Kakashi-san mentioned that there was another ninja, our age, escorting you and the other Hyūga."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, blinking rapidly.

"Yea him." Kirakira said breezily. "What's he like? Is he strong?"

Hinata nodded, fighting to keep from stammering and blushing. "He is kind, funny and he is very strong."

"A Chūnin or a Jōnin?" Kirakira questioned sharply, as if he had been slapped.

"N-no." Hinata admitted reluctantly. "He's been on a...a training mission for two years."

"Bah! Then how strong could he really be?"

His dismissive tone struck a cord with Hinata who lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes. "Naruto-kun is strong enough to be Hokage. He will be Hokage; he has been training his whole life for it."

"H-hokage?" Kirakira said, stumbling.

"Yes." Hinata confirmed, believing with all of her heart that he would indeed be Hokage one day. She watched as Kirakira turned to stare at her in...awe? No fear, he was afraid, why would he be afraid? "Anou...are you ok?"

"I...uhmm..." Kirakira looked uncertain then smiled smoothly, alerting Hinata to the fact that he was hiding something. "How about we get some dango?"

That said the boy grabbed her hand and kindly led her through the streets toward the restaurant. It took all of Hinata's training to keep from yanking her hand away and demanding to know what was wrong. It was better, for the moment to behave as if she accepted the act he was putting on. Still she was now on alert, her years of training kicking in.

Hinata swore she felt someone following them and had to resist the urge of activating her bloodline to check.

**

* * *

**

**Hinata**

**

* * *

**

Naruto wasn't sure, why he did it; he wasn't sure, why he had even come this way in the first place. He had been determined -after he had recovered from his earlier run in with Bombassa- to make a quick tour of the village. Yet he had made it no more than a few streets when he saw Hinata and that bastard Kakashi had introduced to Hinata. Naruto had arrived just in time to see the boy grab her hand and start leading her along the street.

Something in him snapped at that and the next thing he knew he was blowing past various village ninja, following those two with as much stealth and speed as he could. Naruto tried to justify his action with the fact that no one who had a name that meant 'sparkle' was to be trusted. It worked, though he still couldn't quite understand the queasy feeling he had every time he looked at them.

Landing from his latest leap, he crouched down and peered at the two, noting that they were standing extremely close and the crowd was thinning out. The boy offered her some of his food and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "She doesn't like dango, baka."

When Hinata faintly shook her head and waved a hand in front of her face, Naruto grinned viciously. "Toldya." His moment of satisfaction faded however as they started walking once more crossing a square where a fountain resided. Hinata was talking softly but not once stuttering.

Moving to keep pace with them Naruto added a tad too much Chakra as he jumped, leaving an imprint of his feet in the roof tiles. He had also misjudged the distance to the next roof and he didn't realize it until a split-second before he crashed face first into a pole and tumbled to the ground where he came to a very wet splash in a fountain.

He should have known he'd be suffering like this today!

Groaning he slowly he sat up, pinkish water coursing down his face. Reaching up he checked to confirm that he did have a bloodied nose, thankfully, it would stop in a few seconds and that was when he noticed he wasn't alone. Almost too afraid to, he looked to his left discovering a drenched and very pissed looking boy his age, Naruto couldn't help but notice a small box in his hand.

Then, sensing an even greater threat to his life on his right he turned hesitantly and found an equally drenched and pissed looking girl, who was dressed in a white kimono...who also happened to have breasts roughly the same size as Tsunade's. His eyes were magnetically drawn to them. His mind locked up for a brief moment before the girl's palm smashed into his cheek knocking him back into the water.

Where the equally slapped boy holding the box promptly landed on him.

"Men!" The girl shouted before storming off in a dark fury.

It took a few minutes to struggle his way out of the fountain -due mostly to the guy beating him and trying to drown him in said fountain- yet finally he managed to escape and make a quick escape toward the nearest roof. Sadly, he managed to smash his head against the edge of the roof, thankfully, however he did manage to apply chakra to his hand and catch himself before he fell once more.

Pulling himself over the edge, he tumbled to the surface, rubbing at his head and trying to blink away the tears the blow had given him. Getting to his feet and frantically realizing he had lost track of them, made a hurried attempt at tracking. A few minutes later, he discovered them close to the village's private reflection lake, heading toward a secluded bench.

His mind flashed with several, Kyuubi inspired, thoughts concerning Kirakira and a bloody death. Something inside his chest seemed to roar with those thoughts and Naruto couldn't help but narrow his eyes in pleasure. At the sound of Hinata laughter -missing the fact that it sounded strained- his pleasure was replaced with complete dejection.

"Kami help me, she's laughing."

He was distracted from his self-pity however, as Kirakira yawned and stretched, making Naruto slap his forehead. "The yawning trick. That's so..." Without completing that thought he picked up a pebble from the roof top he took aim...Kirakira's hand had just barely touched her shoulder when he jerked away with a yelp.

Naruto snickered and begun plucking up more pebbles up for future use.

After a few moments, Kirakira settled back but didn't move to put his arm around Hinata. Naruto didn't know for sure why, but that made him feel better...he was pulled away from his introspective moment when Kirakira leaned over as if to kiss Hinata's cheek.

At this act the beast -a giant fox- in Naruto roared its disapproval.

Several pebbles left his hand with a speed granted only to a highly trained ninja. The first pebble struck Kirakira on the cheek, then another in the shoulder and several in the crotch. Naruto snickered at the pathetic moron for a moment until he saw the way Hinata was staring at his building. It was almost as if she was using her...

...Oh hell...

Suddenly he didn't feel entirely confidant and when Hinata stood abruptly, Naruto bolted. Scrambling to keep low, he darted across the rooftop, and then leaped to the other side of the roof where unfortunately, his foot caught the edge and he crashed face first into the trash below. Ignoring the trash now gracing his head he quickly made a break for it, darting through the back alleys and a brief reencounter with the girl and boy from the fountain.

It wasn't long after this -where the girl had attempted to kick him in the groin and the boy had tried to attack him once more- that Naruto was applying chakra to his feet and racing up the side of the Inn to his window, which he forced open so that he could quickly climb in and hide.

Breathing heavily he crouched beneath the window, staring at his empty bed and then glanced at where his two roommates bed's resided. Finding himself alone, he let out a groan then quietly moved to his bed falling face first into it. If Hinata had seen him tonight...she might get the wrong idea about him throwing those rocks. He was just protecting a friend from a loser, but she was a girl and she would assume he did it because he was jealous or something.

Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths to relax, and then started chuckling. He doubted she had really seen him, she probably just stood up cause of Kirakira...besides he was Uzumaki Naruto, if he could escape unnoticed from Ero-Sennin and Tsunade there was no way she could know it was him.

The laughter died on his lips however when he heard a hesitant knock on his door followed by a familiar, soft voice. "N-Naruto-kun, are you awake?"

Naruto lifted his head and stared at his door, aware of what Hinata had to look like right now.

She would be slightly flushed from the rush back, her hair would be slightly disarrayed in a cute fashion...he forcibly shoved such thoughts out of his mind. Now was not the time to get confused, he had to do something. Naruto couldn't send her away, that would do more harm than good and they were friends after all.

So the only real option...was to answer the door. "Figures."

Pushing himself to his feet, he paused, glaring up at the heavens. "I hate you..." That said he approached the door wishing he had never gotten the brilliant idea of throwing those rocks.

**

* * *

**

**Naurto**

**

* * *

**

When Hinata had discovered Naruto following her she had nearly panicked, yet she managed to keep her cool. It wasn't until she saw him throwing those rocks that she had lost it. When he realized she knew he was the one throwing the rocks he had bolted like a startled animal.

That had prompted Hinata to race after him, not even muttering an apology to Kirakira.

The entire way back to the inn, her mind kept replaying everything and she was desperately wondering why he had done it. Dare she hope that he was jealous? Gods her heart was screaming out at the prospect but her mind kept rebelling at such a thought. It was impossible!

So she had seen a glimpse of his feelings, that didn't mean she actually understood them.

So distracted by her thoughts concerning the possibility of Naruto being jealous she almost didn't recognize Kakashi leaning against the doorframe of the inn reading his book. Coming to a stop she bowed, her tone almost demanding. "Has Naruto-kun left his room?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi muttered, before looking up at her. "Oh, Hinata. How was your date?"

"Anou..." She muttered then shaking her head bowed rushing past the Jōnin. "Please excuse me." Inside she quickly ascended the stairs to the second floor where she found Neji on duty near the window at the far end of the hallway.

Ignoring him for the moment, her heart starting to pound in her ears, Hinata strode halfway down the hallway to the door directly across from hers. Hinata knew what she had seen, Naruto had been up on that roof and throwing rocks and she wanted to know why. Her hand hesitated however, her resolve wavering.

Then she shook her head and steeling herself, knocked, extremely soft as if to not really disturb the person inside. "N-Naruto-kun, are you awake?" After several minutes, she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding when he didn't answer.

He was asleep and she had been mistaken...Turning Hinata took a step to leave when the door opened to reveal Naruto, his face drawn into an odd expression. His blue eyes however were focused on her and Hinata blushed at the intensity.

"Hinata?" She nodded, lowering her head slightly. "Do you need me for something?"

"I-I...anou...N-Naruto-kun...I'm s-sorry for wa-waking you..."

"Huh? Oh, s'ok I've been awake for a while now." Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head and Hinata blushed even more, fighting to keep from poking her fingers together.

"Anou...h-have...can I ask...Naruto-kun...?" She dared to peek up at him and saw the way his shirt rose to reveal part of his stomach as he scratched his head once more.

"How was your date?" Naruto suddenly asked, his voice holding a note of obvious disgust.

"Oh." She mumbled and turned as if uncertain of what to do, his disgust bringing her guilt back full force. How could he bare to look at her if he was disgusted with her being out with that loathsome Kirakira?

"Hinata?"

She paused hearing him say her name so softly and turned back to face him. "Y-yes?"

He sighed and shook his head, eyes lowering to stare at the ground. "...Goodnight."

Disappointment and frustration welled up inside her but she nodded weakly. "Goodnight." That said she turned, preparing for another night of crying herself to sleep.

"Hinata?" Hinata almost tripped when he said her name again, and turned to stare at him. "No, nothing...never mind..." He said after a moment and she actually sighed disappointedly.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Hinata offered this time, waiting for him to return it politely. She wouldn't turn around again after this; she could only take so much in one night.

"G'night Hinata-chan."

Hinata felt her breath halt at that, staring at him with wide eyes. His words were echoing through her mind, it wasn't so much what he had said -ok so it was!- his tone of affection and warmth when he had said that also had a large part of her surprise.

He was still standing there watching her, a look of shock on his own face. Suddenly he slapped a hand over his own mouth and retreated back into his room, sliding the door shut with a thud.

Something about this finally prompted her body into allowing her to speak, her volume louder than she had ever used in her life. "Goodnight Naruto-kun." Blushing Hinata turned on her heel and ran to her room where she found a passive looking Hanabi.

Ignoring her sister Hinata quickly and without a word climbed into her bed and rolled away from Hanabi to stare at the wall. Naruto had called her chan, he had sounded...Uzumaki Naruto liked her; there was no doubt about it now.

It was all she could do to keep from shouting or doing something more rash, but the knowledge that her long time lovefinally seemed to see her as something more than a friend was almost more than she could stand.

"He called me chan..." Hinata murmured into her pillow happily. When she finally drifted off to sleep, it was a place where blond-haired boys cheered and married dark, plain-looking weirdoes.

* * *

**AN:**

Hah! Bet you thought I forgot about this story. Well tough nookies, cause I didn't I'm just putting myself back onto my pre-established update schedule. That's right, once more I shall update ONLY on the fifth of the month (Or close to it).

To be prefectly honest this chapter (which focused entirely on Naruto and Hinata!) is in my opinion much better than the previous one. Probably cause I'm finally getting around to kicking Naruto in the pants and into Hinata's arms.

It probably does however have minor conflicts with the previous chapter, that's my fault...but I hate to admit it but I'm probably not going to go back and correct them unless they're spefically pointed out. (REVIEW!)

Also, far as I can tell Naruto's never called Hinata 'chan' therefore it would be a **HUGE** thing for him to say

Now for those of you fans that care, I have taken up a challenge/contest...if you want to know more, check my profile. Follow my homepage link and read my livejournel (Of which I wish to have very little to do with. I don't like 'em.)

I had fun as the Naruto-tormenting-god and next chapter marks...we'll you'll see what it marks!

Anyway, hope you got some enjoyment out of this chapter. Later days.

Geor-sama  
_-Believe me that you should never believe a thing I say._


	6. Chapter 6: Kokusho Villiage

**Naruto:  
**_Hyūga Pilgrimage  
_Chapter 6  
-Kokusho Villiage:  
Festival-  
By Geor-sama

* * *

The forest was quiet, the underbrush covered in a thick mist and the sky brightening slowly as the sun started it's climb upward. It was definitely a peaceful and beautiful morning, something that Seiji and his companions rarely got to see in Lightening Country. No wonder Konoha ninja could have gotten so soft in the recent years, the land was rich and the scenery was breath taking. 

Shaking his head Seiji looked away from the sky and focused on his meal, resting comfortably against the old log while his companion Toin -a man that lacked any appreciation for nature- sharpened his sword across from him. Neither said a word and in all honesty that was probably the only reason they had kept from killing each other. Cloud ninja were not fond of each other, it was a very 'kill or be killed' mentality that held sway in their Hidden Village.

Seiji paused, food halfway to his mouth, feeling the almost subtle approach of an interloper. Shifting his gaze to the right he watched quietly as a man dressed in midnight blue and wearing a half animal mask dropped from the tree branches into a spot mid-way between each of them.

"Kibi, did you find out anything?" Toin asked quietly, slipping his sword into the sheath on his back.

Reaching up the man removed the half mask revealing his scared lower face as he squatted nodding. "Yes. It's a good thing we decide to do a little research on this Naruto."

"...So those two weren't just being cowards?" Seiji found himself asking as he sat forward, putting his meal aside for the moment. This could prove enlightening to say the least.

"Oh they were." Kibi said dismissively, snorting. "They had a legitimate reason at least...according to our spy in Manatsu this Naruto is not just a simply Genin."

"Really?" Toin asked, his piggish eyes narrowing.

"According to our spy, this Naruto has been on a training mission for the last two years and is strong enough to be Hokage." Kibi's tone grew more serious. "Apparently this boy has been training his whole life for that job."

"That will complicate matters." Seiji said equally serious. Suddenly the odds were not looking in their favor, though by Toin's snort of disgust he was probably the only one here that believed they might be out gunned.

"Konoha ninja are weaklings. Even with this Sound and Leaf 'war' they're ninja are nothing even approaching threatening." Toin said after a moment shaking his head in disgust. "So their next Kage is not going to be any different."

"Toin, you must have the brains of a pig and not just the looks." Seiji found himself responding. "Maybe the quality of ninja in Konoha has declined, but their Kage's aren't. I myself would prefer to enter combat with anyone that's seriously been training their entire life for that job."

"As would I." Kibi agreed, smirking. Seiji thought it was a horrible sight but he kept his face impassive.

"Both of you are cowards and fools." Toin said disgustedly.

"Well then, why don't we let you handle this Naruto. Seiji and myself will deal with the other two and secure one of the Hyūga." Kibi answered his tone amused. "Though I think it would be better to just use Plan D on the brat."

"You're the Captain." Toin said scathingly, his eyes almost missing from the scowling he was doing.

Seiji had to actively fight the urge to kill the man, maybe Cloud nin's didn't get along but to speak like this during a mission was completely unprofessional. Still that was just his opinion and besides, if Kibi and Toin wanted to snipe at each other far be it from him to interfere.

"Glad you remember that." Kibi said, voice flinty. Turning he started sketching something in the dirt. "I've contacted one of our contacts in the area, she'll handle Naruto. Should be child's play for her, considering how many times she's performed Plan D. Now, as for the ambush...Toin you control the left flank and Seiji you control the right. I'll handle the central unit."

"Who's going to grab the Hyūga?" Seiji questioned, getting up to stand over he map Kibi was drawing. "I doubt we can grab all three and escape."

"Our target is the oldest female." Kibi answered not looking up. "If all goes according to plan then one of those hapless missing-nin's will manage to grab her. After we get the signal we're to leave the assault and follow the man...after all, once we get the girl it won't matter what happens to the other's."

Toin grunted, getting to his feet and walking over to join them. "So how many more days until we move?"

"I figure another two weeks and then we can strike." Kibi said absently finishing his map. "Also, there are some Sound nin's in the area. The last thing we need is to get involved with them so...we're moving on. I doubt Kakashi-sa and Naruto-san will have undue problem with this rabble."

Toin chuckled.

Seijin remained silent, reaching down to lift his half-mask and put it in place. Kibi and Toin followed his example and then as one they took off, the only sign that there had been anyone in the clear was an unfinished meal and a fresh patch of dirt.

* * *

_**Cloud**_

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, staring at the three people walking behind the cart. The two Jōnin's looked impassive, paying more attention to their surroundings than Naruto. Hanabi however was glaring at him and the other four occupants with something approaching loathing. 

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her, lacing his hands behind his head and reclining in his seat. This had been one of his better ideas, even if it was made up on the fly. They had been facing a long walk from Manatsu to Kokousho, then by pure chance they came across a supply wagon belonging to the local governor.

The samurai made no secret that the wagon was important and that the road leading to the village of Kokousho was seldom patrolled and heavily populated by bandits. It hadn't taken Naruto long to offer help, which was applied in the way of adding extra protection to the few samurai escorting the cart. Hanabi had of course decided that she was too good to walk and climbed on the wagon, to glare disdainfully at the two other children sitting back there.

Naruto had nipped that in the bud, he jumped up in the wagon grabbed Hanabi by the waist slung her over his shoulder and then jumped back down letting her land butt first on the dirt road. Then ignoring her curses he bowed, offering Hinata the seat. The girl had taken it, mumbling a 'thank you' while blushing the entire time.

Turning he had thumbed his nose at Hanabi and jumped into the wagon sitting across from Hinata. Thus Hanabi was forced to walk between the two Jōnin, glaring while Naruto was sticking his tongue out at her.

"Are you to dating?" The girl, named Maru, suddenly asked. Naruto felt his eyes grow wide and he opened his mouth to protest that, yet no words came out. He stared desperately at Hinata but the girl was blushing and rubbing her fingers together. Maru giggled and then looked at her brother humming a familiar tune.

Perfect. Just perfect. Now these two were going to spend the rest of the trip thinking he liked Hinata like that. Just what he needed. Well it didn't matter, as long as he knew that they were just friends what everyone else thought didn't matter. Still, he was uncomfortable and not meeting Hinata's gaze he closed his eyes allowing the sway of the wagon to lull him to sleep.

_It was night time...the wind was tossing Ume blossom's about like a kitten with a well-worn toy. Naruto saw one come within reach and snatched it out of the air, he studied it for a moment, then grew aware of the girl sitting beside him._

_"Naruto-kun, the Ume are beautiful." Hinata's soft voice echoed through the night and the blond turned to stare at her. Her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and her eye, those eyes looked like reflections of the moon. _

_On impulse the blond smiled faintly and placed the Ume Blossom in her hair. "You're beautiful Hinata." Then, as if their mouths were magnetically drawn toward each other they leaned toward each other..._

"GACK!" Naruto found himself shouting as the wagon hit a large pothole jarring him out of a sound sleep. Grumbling he shifted back into position and quickly checked to make sure he hadn't been drooling. Satisfied he looked up to say something to Hinata only to find her staring at him. Uncomfortable he looked to his right to check on the two kids next to them and found the girl giggling and the boy looking disgusted.

"Uhhh...do I have something on my face Hinata?" Looking back Naruto blinked, uncertain about what was going on.

Hinata blushed, averting her gaze while poking her fingers together. "A-anou...n-no..."

"Ooooook..." Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Well he didn't have a clue what was going on but oh well, he was used to that by now. Still, it was a tad annoying...plus Marau was still giggling while looking at him. What he needed was something to take their minds off him, yet he couldn't do much of anything in the back of a wagon.

Then he remembered something Jiraiya had taught him, the man had claimed it was a good way to practice Kawarimi...never mind the fact that it was also good for impressing females. "Hey! You guys wanna see some magic?"

"There's no such thing as magic!" The Maru said smugly. "It's just chakra..."

"There is to!" Naruto thumbed his chest. "I don't even need chakra to do it."

"Cheya, right!" The girl snorted, crossing her arms.

Surreptitiously Naruto glanced at Hinata, noting the interest on her face. For some reason he felt an added pressure to perform this trick. "I'll prove it!" Naruto shouted, starting to fish in his pockets forcing Hinata to hold his kunai, shruiken and other items before producing a coin. Flipping it with his thumb he smiled confidentially, catching it easily. "Watch closely!"

Seeing the girl and her brother lean in forward he grinned holding his hand out, fist closed. For a moment he wondered if he wasn't so much trying to get their minds off whatever they found funny about him or if he was just trying to impress Hinata. He quickly shoved that thought aside and concentrated on the trick at hand. Grinning he pressed the coin against the back of his hand, face screwed up in concentration.

Suddenly shouting he flipped his hand over, opening it. "TADA!" His palm was empty and the coin fell off the back of his hand.

"...I knew it! There is no magic!" The Marau exclaimed while her brother snorted.

Naruto made sure to scowl, which was part of the trick. Without a word he preformed the feat again and this time when he flipped his hand over and opened it the coin was glinting in the palm of his hand. "YES! See told ya magic is real!"

"Your misdirecting us every time you shout." Marau retorted, her gaze accusing.

"Baka!" Naruto shouted, looking angry. "Fine, I'll prove magic is real!"

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. Put your hand out in front of you, palm up!" Naruto demanded, which Marau did reluctantly, he placed his palm down over it. Staring her in the eyes he put the coin on the back of his hand, his tone serious. "I'm going to slap it once and it'll pass through my hand into yours."

"I'll believe that when it happens."

"Brat." Naruto muttered before raising his hand. Without breaking eye contact he suddenly brought it down with a loud crack, leaving it in place for several moments then seeing Marau's wide eyes he smiled. Moving his hand he revealed the coin glittering in the palm of her hand.

"I...It really...how..."

Naruto smiled leaving the coin in her hand as he took his things back from Hinata who was looking impressed, part of him wanted to strut. Instead he offered her a smile before he started putting the various items back where he got them from.

"Anou...Naruto-kun how did you do that?" Hinata asked for a moment.

Grinning Naruto wiggled his fingers and then, moving faster than the eye -most ninja included- he brushed against Hinata's ear and produced another coin which he dropped in her hand. "Like I said Hinata, magic."

"I...I see." Hinata managed blushing.

Naruto laughed nervously, reaching up to put his hands behind his head as he leaned against the fence on the wagon. Apparently this was enough to snap the wood and sent him tumbling out of the cart and down the side of the inclining road before he came to a stop in a lake. Sputtering he pushed himself up, ignoring the shouts from the supply wagon, and stared hatefully up at the heavens.

This meant war.

* * *

_**Naruto**_

* * *

Neji entered the room silently, sliding the door shut behind him with a soft thunk. Glancing briefly at the reclining masked Jōnin who was busy reading his book. Neji wondered for a moment why the man kept reading the stories, those type of stories had to get repetitive after awhile. Keeping such thoughts to himself the dark haired boy walked over to his bed where he knelt assuming a meditative position.

"So things are quiet?" Kakashi asked, his tone utterly devoid of actual interest.

"Yes. Hanabi-sama is taking a nap, Naruto-san and Hinata-sama are out trying to find dinner." Neji answered, his tone mild. Inside, he felt a warmth spreading through his chest thinking about those two being back on speaking terms. As Hinata's protector -self-appointed or otherwise- he wanted her happy and Naruto was the best chance at that happening. Though there were a few oddities about the boy that were nagging at him.

"Kakashi-san, I have been wondering about some matters." Neji found himself saying, staring closely at the bored looking Jōnin.

"Hmm?"

"They concern Naruto-san." Neji said seriously, startled with the way Kakashi glanced up from his book. Seeing he had the man's attention he pressed ahead. "Naruto-san is the most powerful opponent I've fought, but there are peculiarities that bother me. Ones that you, as his sensei may be able to answer."

"Really?" Kakashi said lightly, turning hs gaze back to his book.

Neji scowled for a moment then decided to continue. "During the Chūnin exam, when I fought him I know that I struck each of his tenketsu. When I spoke to Hiashi-sama of Naruto reopening his tenketsu, he merely glossed over my question with an offer to train me. Also, when I questioned him about the enormous amount of chakra I saw leaking out of him I was told to forget about it."

"Oh, that." Kakashi said, waving a hand absently. "It's an emerging bloodline, nothing major. He gets a power boost and rapid healing."

"Impossible." Neji said, preparing to question further. He couldn't believe it would be that simple, that direct an answer. No, Neji was not a genius for nothing, he knew when he was being lied too. Still Kakashi caught him off guard with what he said next.

"Speaking of peculiarities, I didn't know that Hyūga were allowed to date outside the Clan." Kakashi's tone turned teasing. "Let alone two girls."

"...That is a private matter." Neji evaded quickly. There was no way he was going to discuss those matters with Kakashi, besides he had a feeling that it wouldn't take long for Naruto to learn what was said between them and after that it would take even less time for Ino and Tenten to hear.

"Are you trying to create a harem? Sakura won't join willingly you know, she's got this fixation on her teammate."

Neji couldn't help but snort at that, it was so pathetic that she was still carrying the torch for the boy. How could she still love the traitor? He'd never once shown remorse or sent any word, he had knocked her out and nearly killed most of her friends. Shaking his head Neji closed his eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths before opening them once more to relax.

"So which one do you plan on marrying?" Kakashi asked, humor lacing his words.

"I would rather discuss this 'date' that Hinata-sama took part in." Neji said tactfully, avoiding the question yet again.

"I had my reason's for using Kirakira." Kakashi answered returning to his book.

"Indeed. It was amazing that Naruto-san did something so that they would talk again." Neji said, his tone dry making it clear that he knew perfectly well that Kakashi had counted on that fact.

"Yup. I agree, completely amazing."

"You realize the damage that would have happened if it hadn't worked?" Neji asked, closing his eyes to concentrate on his breathing.

"I'm not called a genius for nothing."

"I'll have to kill him if he hurts her...but it was an interesting lesson in predicting the unpredictable." Neji said, opening his eyes while allowing a smirk to show through his usually stoic features.

Kakashi merely closed his eye in that odd way of his, while a heart -much like how Gai's background- appeared from nowhere to float behind the man's head. Closing his eyes Neji took a deep breath and then relaxed.

"You still haven't told me which one you're marrying."

* * *

_**Neji**_

* * *

Hinata would never doubt the power of prayer again, or the power of faith. Only a week ago she had been devestated, believing that Naruto hated her. Now...she was out with him once more, strolling through a prosperous village talking about everything under the sun. 

Ok, he was talking she was trying to keep from tripping.

It didn't change the fact that she was once more with the boy she'd love since childhood. A boy that kept stealing glances when she wasn't looking, making it painfully obvious that despite his comments about 'just being friends' he liked her.He had even said she was beautiful, well he was talking in his sleep at the time but still. It counted or to qoute Ino 'It _sooooo_ counted'.

Hinata smiled slightly, ducking her head to hide it while Naruto rattled on about his sensei."-that stupid old man wouldn't let me out of that damn shaft until I..." Naruto suddenly trailed off and grabbed her wrist pulling her to the side of the road. "I don't believe it!"

"Anou...N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata managed, stumbling after him.

They passed through the entrance to a resturant and he turned, releasing her wrist. "Haven't you ever been to one of these?"

"No." Hinata said slowly, notcing for the first time the people behind the counter, each smiling and in front of them was a row of cuved glass. "What kind of food do they sell here?"

"Ice cream."

"Ice...cream?" Hinata repeated, staring at him blankly. Seeing the frown she felt taken back until he leaned in so that his nose touched hers. "...N-Naruto-kun?"

"I'm buying you...hmm...Strawberry Chesscake!" Nodding decisively he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the counter where he held up two fingers. Hinata however was blushing brighter by the minute, Naruto had yet to let her wrist go.

"You two on a date?" The older man behind the counter asked, holding out the two cones of white and red ice cream.

Naruto let her hand go quickly at this and took his icecream, paying the man with a scowl. Hinata noted however as she took her own ice cream that Naruto hadn't denied the old man's question. That couldn't mean...no way...this COULDN'T be a date!

He hadn't even asked her or anything!

Turning to stare at him and seeing the way he was eating his ice cream she mimicked him the best she could, trying to remind herself that just because Naruto hadn't answerd the man's question didn't mean he had been saying it was a date. He had just not answered a question...people were allowed to do that.

Right?

"Hinata..." Naruto said, fighting to keep from laughing. Seeing her blank look he gestured at the tip of her nose with his finger.

"Huh?" Hinata managed, fighting to keep from wincing at how stupid that sounded. Then her eyes grew wide when Naruto, laughing, reached up and wiped the tip of her nose with his finger showing that she had ice cream there. Blushing she looked away, unable to met the boy's gaze now. Finally looking back she found him happily staring out a window, watching the street.

"There's a lot of people around..."

"That's cause of the festival." Hinata offered, taking another taste of her ice cream. She would have to see if the cooks in her Clan could make ice cream. It now rivaled Sweet Beans as one of her most favorite foods...thankfully Naruto still hadn't insisted on making her eat ramen.

"Festival?" Naruto glanced at her.

"Ummm...it was in the scroll I was reading."

"Oh?" Naruto leaned foward, a teasing smile on his face. "That naughty one?"

"N-NO!" Hinata shouted, blushing brighter than ever.

"Oh." Naruto pouted, then smiled brightly turning back to the window. "Maybe we should go see it then..."

"Ummm..." Hinata stared at him closely, then focused on her ice cream, keeping her gaze adverted. It was too much to hope that he was asking her out on a proper date...she could be patient a little longer right? It had only taken her fifteen years to get him to notice her as more than a friend, no need to rush.

"Hinata?" Naruto glanced at her curiously, his eyes unreadable.

"S-sorry, I would love to go...I'm sure the others would too." Hinata smiled fondly. "Hanabi-neechan hasn't been to on since she was three..."

"Cool." Naurto answered brightly, smiling.

Hinata however thought he sounded disappointed, could he have just wanted the two of them to by alone? Had it been a date and she had just messed his plans up? God's, she had always thought things would be easier once he liked her...now she was second guessing every little thing she did or said.

"Hey! Hey!" The blond grinned starting toward the door to the shop. "You can tell me about this shrine while we get some food for the others..."

Nodding Hinata hurried after him, her voice firm like the other times she had talked about her family. That was the key, as long as she didn't remember she was talking to Naruto she could keep her confidence. "This shrine belongs to Hyūga Akebono, he was the oldest son of Kazuki-sama. Akebono-sama believed that the Hyūga were one family and that to honor our leaders we should build shrines to them."

"So this guy is your ancestor?" Naruto glanced at her, finishing off the ice cream and starting to eat the cone itself.

Hinata nodded, not trusting her voice, wondering what was going through his head.

"Smart man." Naruto glanced at her grinning, his tone growing teasing. "You sure he was Main branch?"

"W-what?" Hinata stammared, wondering if he was insulting her or not.

Naruto grinned, shoving her playfully with his shoulder. "He's the first Main Branch member besides you that understands the concept of family and friends." Hinata felt her cheeks flush and her heartbeating a tad faster. He was complenting her...and one of her ancestors.

"Oi, Hinata you coming?" Naruto shouted back, several shops away and waiting almost impatiently.

Hinata nodded, smiling shyly, completely oblvious to the fact that a good portion of her ice cream had melted and was now all over her hand.

* * *

_**Hinata**_

* * *

It was a warm night, a perfect summer night actually. The night sky was clear so that all the stars could twinkle brightly, though they were eventually blocked out by the twin trails of lights that lined the path to the festival field. The festival was large and very brightly lit. The air was alive with the chirruping of crickets and children laughing. 

Naruto couldn't help but feel slgihtly overwhelmed, even a little fearful. The last time he had been to a festival had been when he was five and things had not turned out well -understatement of the century-. That was why, even during the training trip he had all but outright refused to go to a festival alone.

Jiraya couldn't even bring it in himself to laugh about it.

So while Hanabi finally appeared to be acting her age, Kakashi and Neji were discussing security and Hinata was looking around excitedly, Naruto was wondering why in all the hell's he had suggested coming to this one. He saw the families passing him by, the children talking animatedly while clutching stuffed animals, some shooting off small roman candles and firecrackers.

At any moment he expected everyone to notice him, to shout those dread words 'Kyubi'...'demon'...'monster'...the words that had plagued him all his life even though he pretended to ignore them. Despite his feelings Naruto knew this was his idea and that meant he had to be the leader and not let anything he was feeling show through.

"So what should we do first!" Naruto asked excitedly turning to stare at the group, his features animated, determined to keep all of his insecurities tightly locked away. He almost missed the glance between Neji and Kakashi, the key word was _almost_.

"I think...if Hanabi-chan would like to try it, we'll go win some fish." Kakashi said, hand resting on the girls shoulder, eyes closed in that odd smile of his. The girl nodded, her face almost excited and before Naruto could offer a word of protest they had both seperated from the group and entered the festival.

Damn it.

Naruto shifted his gaze to a smiling Neji, knowing what was coming next. "Well, what do you guys want to do? Play some games or see what rides they have?"

"Actually, I think it would be best if I withdrew for the moment to ensure that the village ninja are in place." Neji said, his voice serious. Neji inclined his head to both of them and then took off, like the ninja he was. Naruto glared after him then sighed looking at Hinata, resigned to his current fate.

Everyone was going to go off and have fun...which he supposed would be a good excuse for him to retreat back to the room for the night. Why had he ever suggested this damn place? "I guess you want to catch up to Hanabi?"

"Ummm...N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked nervously, offering a shy -yet pretty- smile.

"Yea?" Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets, disquieted by the fact that Hinata was going to leave as well. He was finally getting close to figuring out why he had suggested going to the festival in the first place...Hinata was invovled and he thought it might have been so that she could have fun. Now that she was going to leave he felt a something knawing at his stomach and it wasn't hunger.

"I...ummm...do you think...maybe we could...ride the farris wheel?" Hinata's cheeks tinted red, which Naruto admitted was adorable. Then he realized what ride she had asked him to go on, he had a flash of his five year old self being thrown out of the seat of a farris wheel by the old villager sitting next to him.

They had been at least two stories off the ground.

He almost said no, refused point blank and left her standing there. He would not subject himself to that sort of torture, then a subtle and small voice spoke up reminding him that he had brought Hinata here for a nice night. She wanted to ride the farris wheel and he was duty bound to do just that.

He cursed that presuave voice, knowing that somehow that vindictive-Naruto-tormenting-god was rubbing his hands together in glee at the prospect of getting Naruto so high up off the ground.

"It's ok..." Hinata said softly, her eyes lowering. "I-I understand if you don't..."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, then realized he had just been standing there and never answered her. "Oh! No! I was just... see...Oi! If we don't hurry we won't get a seat." Frustrated Naruto grabbed her hand and turned rushing into the throng of festival goers, not bothering to notice that Hinata was blushing once more or that he was holding her hand.

Though he did wonder why his cheeks felt like they were starting to burn.

* * *

_**Naruto**_

* * *

Kakashi was an easy going person by nature, it had earned him many muttered curse by superiors and friends alike. He was also know as a very business orientated ninja, it was no secret that Kakashi had forsaken having a family instead for being the best possible that he could. It wasn't so much that he didn't understand the concept of love, but rather he had decided early on after his own father's death that love was entirely overrated. 

He treasured his friends, he would protect them with his life. But to love? That had been a part of him he had ostracized. His father had loved his friends, his father had loved Kakashi and there in lay the problem: His father loved.

Kakashi, for all of his desire to protect and cherish his friends, could leave them behind in the field if a mission called for it.

So it would have surprised those kunoichi that had tried to 'win' his heart to know that he was the one that suggested to Neji that they make sure that Naruto and Hinata had time alone tonight. It would have further shocked them to know that the things he did for Naruto were as close to love as he could manage. Naruto was a combination of annoying little brother and lost best-friend for Kakashi...so if as Kakashi grew older he tried to help Naruto in ways that he would have never done for Sasuke or Sakura he could be forgiven.

Plus, there was the simple fact that Hanabi was finally acting like the ten year old girl that she should have been. Kakashi liked it when children could be children, probably because he'd never had that chance himself. So as Hanabi dragged him from booth to booth, playing every game under the sun -though none offered any challenge to either of them- he couldn't help but smile beneath his mask and wonder if this was what having a daughter felt like.

Of course then he realized something else, for all of her enthusiasm and excitement -tempered it seemed by her Hyūga training- she never left his side. That was unusual, especially at festivals where children who were total strangers would run off to play and laugh together. Hanabi didn't, Hanabi walked beside him with a measured pace allowing her excitement to show but never once showing an interest in actually shooting fireworks or playing with the other children present.

He was further shown just how unchildlike the girl was when they reached the section of the festival that had rides. Here she became cool and collected, more adult than child. It was here that she turned to look at him, a calculating look in her eyes as she spoke.

"Why did you allow Hinata-neesan to go alone with Naruto-san tonight?"

"They've been alone together before." Kakashi answered blandly.

"...You think that if they are alone together, these irrational feelings my sister has for that boy will come to fruitation." Hanabi said curtly, almost scowling. "Naruto-San is both blind to her feelings and unsuited for life with a Hyūga. It would be best to abandon your idea and to convince Hinata-neesan to do the same for her feelings."

"Wait till you discover boys." Kakashi said knowingly, humor in his tone. "Then you can really understand all about irrational crushes."

Hanabi was silent for several moments, then continued the conversation as if they had never stopped talking. "I have already decided on Konohamaru-kun. He is the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage, he is the only suitable male in our age group."

Kakashi almost broke into a fit of laughter over that, unable to believe that Hanabi could be so blind. Here she was, little miss proper Hyūga princess bad mouthing Hinata's feelings for Naruto, while the whole time having her own heart set on what amounted to Naruto's little brother.

"What?" Hanabi asked, apparently noticing Kakashi's humor but the Jōnin just shook his head walking back into the gaming area of the festival laughing. Hanabi hurried to follow, scowling the entire time but she remained quiet and Kakashi didn't have the heart to shatter her little daydream.

The silver haired ninja -still laughing- made his way to a ring toss booth, won the largest of stuffed animals only to gracefully hand it over to a slightly miffed looking Hanabi. That done he turned and walked on, his laughter dying down to mere chuckles.

_Konohamaru. _

To think that they said Naruto was dense.

Kakashi started laughing again.

* * *

_**Kakashi**_

* * *

Hinata couldn't help but fidget slightly as she took her seat beside Naruto in the enclosed compartment of the Farris Wheel. It wasn't so much the fact that the ride would take them high into the air, or the fact that she would be in an unescapable enclosed space. Rather it was because the compartment was designed so that two people had to sit side by side, so close that their hips touched. 

As the man running the ride closed the door Hinata noticed the look on Naruto's face and she fidgeted just a little more. Taking a deep breath she tried to relax, only to squeak in surprise and grab Naruto's hand as the ride jerked to life. It wasn't until they came to a stop that she realized she was till holding his hand and that he wasn't saying anything about it.

It took all of her courage to leave her hand holding his, but she did just that. Hinata was still aware of the hand however thus she looked out of the tiny window on her side to try and get her mind off what she was doing. Her head swam with dizziness as she realized just how up they really were. To take her mind off this she concentrated on the multitude of lights that dotted the landscape, almost as if the stars were beneath them.

"Its nice and peaceful up here isn't it Hinata?"

Hinata jumped slightly at the sound of Naruto talking, she had managed to get deep in thought and overlooked that Naruto was next to her holding her hand. Blsuhing she glanced at him, offering a faint smile. "Y-yes."

He smiled back then turned back to his window, leaving Hinata to thank whatever god or kami that had helped her to this point. Then it hit her, that this was one of those moments that every one of her romance novels had described: The lovers were alone and holding hands, concious of each other.

Soon...soon one of them would make a bold declaration of how they felt and the joy would sweep them up and-

The Farris Wheel started moving again and she swore she felt Naruto squeeze her hand, even though he was staring out the window on his side of the compartment. How could she be so cowardly? She had to tell him, now before her chance totally escaped her. He had to know just how much he meant to her, how much she loved him...

Hinata opened her mouth, ready to just blurt it all out but only managed an inarticulate noise which Naurto didn't even seem to notice. Why couldn't she just tell Naruto how she felt? There would never be another moment or chance like this. If she didn't tell him now she'd probably never be able to tell him.

That was when Hinata realized that she was watching Naruto very closely.

He was looking out of the window completely involved in his own thoughts. What was he thinking? Was he waiting for her to make the first move? No he would never be that shy...he was confident and sure...unlike her. Hinata could feel her chance slipping away, with each passing minute soon it would be over...a small part of her mind screamed that she was wasting the perfect chance.

There would be other's she rationalized, it was enough that he was letting her hold his hand. It was enough for the moment that he was with her...but why was he so quiet? Before she could ask the ride came to a shuddering halt and the latch on the door clicked signalling for Hinata to let his hand go.

It took all of her will power to do that, but it was done and a second later the door swung open to allow them to escape the confides of the car. Outside, away from the line to the farris wheel, she watched as Naruto eyed the ride closely. Turning he smiled at her. "You know...that wasn't as bad as I remember the last time I rode one."

Hinata returned the smile, feeling her heart speeding up slightly at that admission. "W-would you care to see a Nōh play Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave her a playful bow, gesturing with one hand toward the rest of the festival grounds. "Lead the way Hinata-chan."

Hinata almost melted at that, every time he called her that she felt like a giggly school girl. He seemed more comfortable with it now, not at all like that first night when he called her chan. Nodding she quickly hurried onward, to seek out the Nōh play aware that Naruto was at her side whistling a tune.

* * *

_**Hinata**_

* * *

As according to the prearranged plan between Kakashi and himself, Neji had patrolled the festival several times. It was a decision made as much for allowing Hinata and Naruto time alone as it was to go behind the blonds back to make sure that the festival was indeed secure. Much to Neji's annoyance however, everything was indeed secured and he was forced to do little more than stroll through the crowd watching as the villagers played games and ate. 

He was strongly reminded of his own isolation on this trip and not for the first time he wished that he could have brought either Tenten or Ino along with him. That way he could have had someone to keep him company, to take a bit of the sting out of seeing the two other teens in the group growing closer. He would admit it freely, he was jealous of the way Naruto and Hinata -for all her shyness and his denial- seemed so...perfect.

It was a mute point but Neji was well aware that he was hurting both girls and stunting his own personal growth in the relationship area, yet he couldn't make up his mind. Tenten had the work ethic, she could read his face and body like no body else could. Ino...ok to be honest, Ino was just _hot_. There was no other way to describe the girl nor no other real reason he continued to date her.

Yet she did care for him and he wasn't sure what he felt -outside of the bedroom- for her but he couldn't stand the thought of hurting her. So he was at a stalemate and as happy for Hinata and Naruto as he was Neji also wished they would stop rubbing it in his face just how good they worked together...even if they weren't actually together.

Sighing Neji stopped at a booth, watching the people bet money on which number a small white ball would land on. Several minutes later he was watching in a very bored fashion, wondering what it would have been like with either of his girlfreinds there. Turning he threaded his way through the crowd in search of something else to divert his attention, wanting to do anything other than think about his delimma.

He spent a few minutes at a booth where the goal was to pop the balloons with a dart but there was no challenge nor was it amusing to watch, therefore he moved on, bypassing the ring toss where he saw Hanabi and Kakashi. He didn't bother with goldfish catching nor with shooting off fireworks himself. After another twenty minutes he decided that he would just give up on the festival and go back to patrolling.

He almost missed it, almost was caught by surprise, when a girl -with lovely blue eyes, black hair and a figure that put Ino to shame- grabbed his left arm like she owned him. "Honey!"She cooed. "I've been waiting hours for you to get here."

"..." Neji stared at her for a moment, wondering what she was playing at. When she started trying to guide him between the booths he allowed it, noting that at the other end of the short alley was a group of men dressed like ronin samurai.

"Shut up and listen for a second," she added in a whisper for him. "Just follow along and do your best to keep up with me." That said she turned toward the men her voice singsong. "This guy says he's up for anything we can dish out!"

Neji kept his face netural, sizing up the situation calmly. Obviously this girl was using him for her own private matters, but the question was, what reason would she grab him? Maybe she had seen his forehead protector and decided that he would be the most likely to help her.

The shortest of the ronin eyed him closely, smirking. "You understand what's going to happen right?" Neji gave a curt nod as an answer. "Excellent!" The short man beamed turning back to the girl. "So, Kyougi what little task will you bet he can or cannot do?"

Kyougi gave Neji a once over, and the Hyūga prodgey felt that she might be paying a little to much attention to his body. Tenten would have been very vocal about that if she was here -Ino too-, but Neji didn't really care.

"I say we give him a test of skill and agility." Kyougi announced then smiled, moving to put an arm on his shoulder. "I wager he can deflect any thing that you guys can throw at him."

"Now this is interesting." Commented the short man. "Life or death bets are the most exhilarating." He looked at Neji closely. "I'll accept but only if he's blind folded. After all any ninja can deflect weapons if they have their eyes." Neji nodded, his face blank as ever.

Fine, the sooner he did this the sooner he could get back to his real work.

Seconds later, blindfolded and spun around in an attempt to disoreniate him, Neji stood perfectly still in a clearing. This would be no different than practicing with Tenten, except that it would probably be easier since he highly doubted any of these guys could be as fast as his girlfriend. He paused suddenly, considering that fact and then shrugged it off for future consideration.

He listened as the five ronin moved into a fifteen foot circle around him. He instantly did the math, to figure out how fast he needed to keep deflecting the weapons. Wrapping his arms into position he tensed waiting for the attacks, foot ready to pivot and allow the spin needed. Seconds later he heard the whisper quiet movments of a ninja and he was alerted to the trap.

Expelling the Chakra almost instnatly neji spin activating his Byakugan, watching the world spin around him at high velocity. He noted that the five 'ronin' were darting to avoid the reflected weapons, yet it did little good when he finished and each was pierced by their own weapons. Ripping his blindfold off he turned to glare at the girl, only to find her in total shock.

"I-I didn't know...I swear, honest...these guys...they just started betting with me and, and...oh god's..." The girl sobbed.

Neji didn't say a word, instead leaving her standing there as the village ninja arrived. He had to find the others quickly, Kakashi and Hanabi would be closets...besides he was fairly confident that Naruto could keep Hintata safe long enough from to find them.

* * *

_**Neji**_

* * *

Naruto had never been a big fan of Nōh plays, he could vividly remember the large productions he'd seen in Konoha when he was a young boy. Maybe the plots would have been more interesting, if he hadn't been surrounded by angry villagers that wanted him dead. 

Painfully.

So it was safe to say that if he had been on his one there was no way in hell that Naruto would have went to a festival, let alone a Nōh play. Naruto wasn't alone however, he was with his friend Hinata and she wanted to see it...even though Naruto had a **strong** feeling that the title was not a good sign.

'_The Fox and Heavenly Rabbit_'.

Still he, for some unknown reason, settled into his seat beside Hinata in front of the sparse stage made out of Hinoki wood. Stretching he put hands behind his head, blinking as he studied the Kagami-ita. Sighing he glanced at a narrow bridge to the left of the stage.

"T-thank you for coming with me Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered looking at him shyly before focusing on the stage quickly. "H-have you ever seen this play?"

"Hn?" Naruto shook his head, eyes drooping already planning on napping. "No. I don't really watch these things..."

"O-oh."

Naruto sighed crossing his arms, not looking at her even as he spoke softly. "But if you say it's good then I'll watch..."

"Naruto-kun?" Her voice sounded hesitant.

Naruto looked back at her, hands going behind his head once more grinning. "I mean anyone that can tell awesome stories like you should be able to know a good story!" Seeing her blush Naruto felt his own cheeks heating up and coughed looking back at the stage attempting to get his mind off the girl seated beside him.

That was impossible of course, it seemed like every time she took a breath she was shouting her presence. He was too hyped up for this. Settling in as best he could he crossed his arms and waited, maybe this play wouldn't be so bad. Anything that might annoy the furball he'd give a chance.

He was immediately put off however when the tsuzumi drum and shamisen started up with an ominous rhythm, like something from a late night horror movie. Shifting in his seat he glanced at Hinata who seemed to be focused on the stage, maybe he should have asked for more details about this play.

His thoughts were distracted by eight voices joining the haunting beat. He was officially freaked now and began looking around as if expecting at any moment for a monster to jump out at him. He was forced to settle slightly as the actors came on the stage, dressed in lavish costumes and masks.

Naruto's gaze was immediately riveted to the mask of the Kitsune. It looked sinister from the actors head position and the lighting. He shifted uneasily in his seat, following the play as the mythical fox hunted for a rabbit from heaven.

At least he was until he felt Hinata grabbing onto him, 'eeping'.

Naruto blinked, blushing as he looked around trying to understand what had prompted her to grab him. He didn't see anything, then again his attention was divided between searching for the cause and the fact that a pretty girl -He **WOULD** admit that much about Hinata- was holding onto him.

He was distracted however when he felt something tugging at the back of his mind, something important. He wasn't sure what but he knew it was important, yet he couldn't concentrate because of the way Hinata was digging her nails painfully into his arm.

Maybe it was just the play that had her spooked. Shifting his attention back to the stage he frowned, wondering why he felt so ill at ease stiil. Could it be his inherited paranoia -Jiriaya was very paranoid- acting up or maybe his training was telling him something was off?

He decided on his paranoia, which should make Ero-Sennin happy, the old bastard was always harping that Naruto wasn't paranoid enough. At least he could relax now and enjoy the play, not that he could understand it now since he'd missed a good chunk of it worrying. Yet even as he relaxed he didn't feel completely at ease, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

Was it him or where some of those actors out of sync with everyone else? Naruto scowled, watching intently before five of the actors lunged toward them. Thankfully the blond had quick reflexes and shoved Hinata out of the way of a kunai attack, even as one came periously close to piercing his own shoulder.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted watching as the crowd scattered and the enemy shinobi created a ring around them. This was not good, glancing up from his protective position over Hinata he noted the sound forehead protectors...he felt anger starting to boil...it was tempered however with knowing he had to get Hinata out of here first.

"Impressive, I've never seen a Konoha Genin that quickly." The Jonin said casually. "Maybe if you give up we'll let you join our villag-" He was cut off however as suddenly a dozen Naruto's seemed to come from nowhere and charged them creating pandmonium.

One game booth away, crouching was a panting Naruto and a wincing Hinata. "Are you alright?" The real Naruto asked Hinata, his breathing slowing as he checked her ankle over.

Hinata nodded wordlessly attempting to stand only to wince.

Naruto frowned, catching her by the arms, locking his eyes with hers. "I can carry you, we have to get to the others." He noticed the way her eyes drifted to something over his right shoulder and spun, thrusting his hand out as he did so. He caught a ninja by surprise with his fist, forcing the man to fall over with a cracking noise.

"Get on." Naruto said urgently, mind racing with thougts about what all this could mean. Once he felt Hinata in place he stood and took off as quick as he could. He had to find the others, fast and see what the hell they thought was going on. Why were sound attacking them and from within Fire Countries own borders?

He was distracted from his thoughts by another sound ninja lunging forward, but Naruto dodged to the right avoiding the attack. The blond spun, kunai coming up to block the turning nin's kunai. Damn it, they obviously didn't care if they hurt Hinata.

Angry Naruto leaped back, thrusting his right foot up to catch the ninja on the chin forcing the man to flip backwards and land in an unmoving heap on the ground. Turning Naruto took off, making sure to keep a hold of Hinata's legs so that she didn't fall.

Once he was clear of the immediate threat area he turned to speak with the girl on his back. "You alright back there?" Hinata nodded, a faint blush covering the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Naruto couldn't help but realize just how cute she looked blushing. He shook that thought away, clearing his throat. "O-Okay," Silently he cursed himself.

"Hang on tight!"

With that he started running even faster, weaving his way through the crowd seeking signs of Kakashi, Hanabi or Neji.

* * *

_**Hanabi**_

* * *

Kakashi had seen all manner of things at festivals, but never had he seen something of such breath-taking beauty! There, just beyond his grasp, was an out of print copy of an Icha Icha book that he had been hunting years for. Upon seeing its near mint red cover he had been filled with a childlike glee and litterally skipped -much to Hanabi's shuddering surprise- to where it was being displayed. 

Despite his facsination, though Hanabi would never know it, he was very aware of the hidden eyes focused on them. He had always told Naruto to not fall for such obvious traps, he had yet to teach the boy that if it was an obvious trap AND you knew it, then you could spring it and use it to your advantage.

The second he had grabbed the book, the trap sprung and he was in motion. Whirling he hurled a kunai at his target, catching the ninja in the arm. Hanabi squeaked in surprise half-turning while Kakashi, pocketing the book, moved into a protective position behind her.

People screamed and ran in all directions as four more shabbily garbed ninja appeared, each one armed with kunai and grinning malciously.

"Hanabi, stay perfectly still..." Kakashi said conversationally as he pulled two kunai from their holsters. "Unless your about to get hurt, then you can duck."

There was a beat of silence, as if they were all waiting for some silent signal to start.

Kakashi seemed to receive his signal half-a heartbeat before the others, disappearing in a swirl of dirt and leaves, making the ninja look around in surprise. Seconds later he reappeared, one kunai sinking into an enemy's stomach while the other slashed through the others throat.

A sort of surprised silence settled over the group and then with a roar they attacked the white haired ninja who nimble avoided each blow and turned away the kunai with his own. He wasn't sure how much his body had recovered, indeed he wasn't even sure if he could use much in the way of jutsu's, but as he ducked, dodged and weaved he was through their attacks he realized that they were not thinking enough to try jutsu's.

Which meant he could avoid wasting chakra, that was good. Calmly considering his options he sighed, twisting to catch one ninja by the wrist and threw him into two more, taking them down. Quickly check to see Hanabi safe he leaped backwards, throwing a shuriken and flashing through the seals required.

"Shuriken Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Seconds later the one shuriken suddenly multiplied a hundred fold, finding purchase in all three of the enemies. The one he had hurt earlier went down with a Shuriken to the eye. The other two had managed to twist so that the blades didn't hit vital areas.

Kakashi however smiled landing lighlty pullng his new book taking the last two by completely surprise, freezing them in their track in confusion. Eye closing in obvious humor he merely pointed up.

"Look up."

The two had only seconds to look up in time to see to kunai's flash through air and embed themsleves between their eyes. Sagging they collapsed and seconds later Kakashi was joined by a bored looking Neji.

Then before either Jonin could comment an orange and black blur, carrying Hinata on his back came to a skidding halt beside them. "So what'd I miss?"

"Hinata-sama." Neji scoweld slightly. "Is there a reason your treating Naruto-san like a pack mule?"

"A-anou..." Hinata murmured, blushing faintly not meeting her cousins gaze. "I-I sprained my ankle..." Neji raised an eyebrow, but otherwise stayed silent.

"Sound Ninja." Naruto said hurriedly and the other two nodded.

"They came after us as well..."

"Damn." Naruto cursed, looking down. "Ok, we'll go back to the Inn get our stuff and then we'll get moving...I just can't think of what to do about the Sound!"

Kakashi said, his eye drooped. "Well, there's an ABNU Team about an hour away...we could alert them."

Nodding Naruto sighed. "Damn it! I just don't like having to leave these bastards..."

"But it is the wise choice for a mission leader." Neji said calmly. "Our mission must come first, this is not a large threat."

"But-"

"Neji-san is right Naruto, besides, without us in the village these Sound nin's won't have any reason to attack." Kakashi said.

"Naruto-kun, we have to visit the shrine." Hinata said softly and Naruto scowled even more before nodding his assent.

Kakashi shared a glance with Neji then nodded, speaking once more. "We'll head for the shrine immedately. I can write the message to ANBU on the way."

"Alright, " Naruto said, glancing at the group, adjusting his grip on Hinata's thighs. "I don't like it...but alright."

Kakashi, paused looking up curiously. That was actually a very mature decision, he knew from personal experince just how stubborn Naruto could be. He had fully expected to spend half the night arguing with Naruto over this, but here the blond was being resonable. Kakashi couldn't help but smile beneath his mask, it would appear that Naruto was actually becoming a good leader.

"Let's go." Naruto said grumpily starting off sitll carrying Hinata, with Neji at his side. Kakashi reached out patting a disgruntled looking Hanabi on the shoulder.

When the young girl looked up at him Kakashi closed his eye in obvious humor. "Konohamaru calls Naruto 'niichan'." That said the masked Jonin scooped the now throughly bewildered looking gril up and took off after the trio heading for the Inn.

* * *

AN: 

Not much to say...long chapter...enjoy


	7. Chapter 7: Atsuikoi Village

**Naruto:  
**_Hyūga Pilgrimage  
_Chapter 7  
-Atsuikoi Village:  
Interupted Begining-  
By Geor-sama

* * *

Atsuikoi was a vast, sprawling village, easily one of the richest in the entire nation. It also used nothing but samurai as their security, which stemmed from back when the capital had been located next to Atsuikoi and Konoha had not even been a dream. It was also during this time that Atsuikoi had become swept up in the romance surrounding ninja and while the capital had eventually been moved nearer to Konoha, the romance for ninja had never faded. Thus, ninja were treated like royalty. 

Therefore, the Hyūga were treated like divinity.

Much to the chagrin of Naruto, who had wanted to slip into the village unnoticed as they had in the previous one's, but apparently this one had been expecting them and had sent palanquins for the Hyūga. They had also apparently forbidden the use of electricity, which seemed to annoy Hanabi to no end...so Naruto grudgingly admitted that the village wasn't all-bad.

Glancing at Hinata Naruto sighed, before slowing his pace to allow her and the rest of the precession to move on. When Hanabi passed, with a smug smile, it was all Naruto could to keep from kicking her out of the palanquin. Still it wasn't long before he was near they end of the procession, leaving the samurai to guard the girls so that he could talk with Neji who was acting as the lone rear guard.

"All is quite well Naruto-san." Neji said before the blond could even form his question.

"I still don't like this." Naruto complained, glaring at all the pomp. "It's just asking for trouble."

"I agree." Neji said, glancing at the boy. "Unfortunately, according to what I've learned from Hinata-sama it is custom and we can't change that."

Naruto crossed his arms and snorted. This was going to be a long day, especially where Hanabi was concerned, he could feel it. "Why am I even on this pilgrimage?" Naruto grumbled his tone dark.

"Perhaps you should discuss that with Hinata-sama." Neji responded.

"...why bother?" Naruto retorted and prepared to move on to speak with Kakashi, as nice as Neji was the boy was not a sparkling conversationalist. However, these plans were dashed when Neji started talking once more, his tone reserved.

"It is not my place to discuss such private matters with you Naruto-san, however I feel that you should at least know why you are here. Hinata-sama's birthday was not too long ago and she requested that Hiashi-sama allow her to select the team that would serve as its escort. She chose someone..._important_ to her."

"Huh? Wait a minute...are you trying to tell me that the reason I'm here is cause it's her birthday present!" Naruto said eyes wide and unable to warp his thoughts around that. "What about you know...actual gifts?"

"For the Hyūga Main Family there is no greater gift than this pilgrimage." Neji answered. "It decides much in their lives and even more it determines their character. However as for gifts that other families give, no she received nothing of that sort from anyone...not even from the _friend_ that had gave her the courage to stand up to me."

Naruto winced at that. How could he have forgotten? Well, ok, maybe he hadn't know Hinata that well but still she had been an acquaintance and he should have known! Damn it that wasn't right, nobody should be forgotten by their friends on their birthday. Still, what could he do now? It was so long ago that it was almost stupid to think about his blunder.

Still he had to do something...

"Do not worry about it Naruto-san, Hinata-sama is used to having her birthday celebrated in silence. Hyūga children do not attach a great deal of significance to the days they were born...besides, it would be considered bad manners to give her a present so late."

"Well screw that! Nobody should be forgotten on their birthday and I'm a moron for not bothering to ask, she's my friend!" Naruto said heatedly, glaring at Neji. "I'm going to get Hinata-chan the best damn birthday present ever!"

"Do you really think so?" Neji asked almost blandly, eyes drifting to her palanquin.

"I promise she'll love the present I get her!" The blond said, determined to follow through on this come hell or high water. That said he stormed off, never spotting the odd satisfied smirk on Neji's usually stoic face.

* * *

_**NARUTO**_

* * *

Kakashi was bemused, which was a very unusual state for him, yet considering who he was dealing with it was not so strange. Kakashi had never seen Naruto like this; it was almost funny to watch the way the boy kept pacing the room muttering to himself. Naruto's behavior when they had reached the inn had been odd as well, the blond had moved with an efficiency that was a sight to behold upon. 

Kakashi also knew that under normal circumstances, if it had been anyone else, he would have intentionally hindered their efforts for the sheer amusement of it. Yet Naruto was his student, as much as Kakashi could claim at least, and the closets thing to family that Kakashi would ever allow himself. This connection therefore allowed him to stay out of boy's way as he handled the thousands of tiny tasks involved with this mission and to sit quietly against the wall reading his book.

Naruto stopped his pacing and Kakashi glanced up to catch the blond giving him a perplexed look before he started pacing once more. Things were definitely getting curiouser and curiouser, what could have Naruto so confused that he would act like this? If Kakashi didn't know better he would almost say that Sakura was around, that was the only time Kakashi had ever seen the blond react like this. It could not be because of Hinata, that was to recent a development for this type of situation...

For a moment, Kakashi allowed the idea that maybe Naruto had noticed something both he and Neji had missed but disregarded that idea. The boy would have reacted already, or mentioned it sooner. After several minutes of considering the facts, Kakashi grew annoyed as it became obvious, that as much as he had wanted to think otherwise, Naruto was still too random for even him to understand. "So...what's going on?"

"There's this..." Naruto began then stopped and looked at Kakashi intently. "...situation. I need to figure out something and normally I'd ask Iruka-sensei or even Baa-chan..."

Kakashi nodded, waiting to hear what the pacing blond had to say. Naruto stared at him for a moment then started talking and it was during this rambling, confusing explanation, that Kakashi produced his rare copy of Icha Icha and began reading. Twenty minutes later Naruto had flopped down on the floor opposite him and was reclining back against the wall looking dejected.

"-So what would you recommended?"

"What are your instincts telling you?" Kakashi asked absently as he turned a page in his book. So even he could be wrong occasionally, this had been about Hinata. Interesting to know.

"...There telling me how stupid I am." Naruto deadpanned. "Seriously, I need help!"

"Sakura has been saying that for years." Kakashi chuckled then glanced at his student, eye hooded. "I'm glad you're able to admit it though."

"Yea, yea...now can you help me or not?"

"...All I can say is go into the village and see if anything catches your eye. You are an instinctual person, so you need to play to your strengths. You'll know it when you see what you're looking for, if I told you what to get then you'd never accomplish anything."

"Thanks a lot." Naruto muttered climbing to his feet and walking across the room to the door. "I'll be back I guess..."

"That's fine." Kakashi allowed, looking at his book while smirking beneath his mask. "Try not to take all day Naruto; after all I'm pretty sure Hinata would rather spend time with her _friend_ than sit in her room all day."

Naruto's only answer was to close the door behind him a bit harder than normal, leaving Kakashi alone. Using his thumb the white-haired man turned an already well-worn page, his eye not moving a fraction of an inch. "Apparently I'm not the only one trying to predict the unpredictable." Kakashi said his tone reflective.

After a moment he chuckled, he could not believe Neji actually thought this would work. "Still, it makes sense. Only someone that sexually repressed could think this plan would have any chance at actually working." Kakashi shook his head, wondering how anyone with two girlfriends could be that naive about such things.

Chuckling once more Kakashi turned his mind away from Naruto, Hinata and Neji's ill-fated rip-off of Icha Icha Paradise's plot. He really wanted to finish the next chapter before they had to move again.

* * *

_**KAKASHI**_

* * *

Naruto strolled the streets, eyes darting at every store display that he could find, doing his best to ignore the strutting samurai and the villagers that gave him a wide, respectful berth. He had started out asking the occasional older person where to find something for a girl about his age, yet in the end he had been better off just wandering the streets searching on his own.

Hell, he wasn't even sure what to get Hinata. Despite the various times they had talked and the fact he thought he knew what she liked, he had no clue what to buy her. He did however know better than to try and buy her a weapon, he wasn't quite that clueless when it came to women. Of course, if it had been Tenten it would be a different matter, but this gift wasn't for her.

He had also noted one other fact that made him uneasy, the girls. For some reason the girls he passed kept flashing him pretty smiles and giggling, it hadn't taken long for the memories of Sauske's fan-club to surface. Remembering those girls and how they acted alerted him to what the girls in this village were doing, which resulted him in avoiding every female that he could. He had even went so far as to bypassed two shops that would have probably been perfect for his task.

Why couldn't Iruka have been on this mission? The older man had to know something about women or even that pervert Jiraiya, if nothing else, Ero-sennin knew how to impress girls almost as much as he could torture students and instill paranoia. Still Naruto kept hunting, searching for something that screamed that it was what he was looking for. Sadly, almost everything he found in some way spoke of nothing but romantic feelings.

Honestly, couldn't a guy buy a girl a present and not have it mean anything romantic?

Snorting Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and tucked his chin to stare at the sidewalk. What was it Ero-Sennin had told him once? Something about the heart...a gift being from the heart or something wasn't it? He scowled in thought, trying to remember what that old man had said exactly. It had been six months into the trip, they were on the edges of The Fire Country and the man had came back to the room obscenely drunk.

The pervert had rambled about all sorts of things and then muttered something profound before passing out. That had also been the first time that Naruto suspected that Jiraiya harbored a crush of some sort on Tsunade, his only evidence however was the fact that the man had kept mumbling Tsunade's name in his sleep.

All of that was irrelavent however, since Naruto only cared about what the smelly orge had said before he passed out. Sadly, Naruto still couldn't remember the words and in frustration he cursed. That was when he realized he had left the main strip where all the shops resided and that he was passing into the smaller area, where they would probably have much more expensive item's than he would care to think about. He had just resovled to turn around and retreat the way he came when he passed the window of a small jewelry shop.

There in the window, on display for the whole world to see, was the perfect gift for Hinata. It looked silver with edges that looked like they were pearl, Naruto swore that it had to be designed with Kounichi in mind. It was elegant, it looked delicate and yet strong at the same time. It was perfect for Hinata...and even as he started for the door he could almost hear Gama-chan crying out.

That Naruto would change his mind since his instincts were telling him this was the gift.

He was taken back however when he discovered that the shop was brightly lit and reflected by the various pieces of jewelry that glittered from inside their glass cases. Smiling he hurried to counter where a young woman was standing and asked her how much the bracelet was. Naruto of course almost had a heart attack at the price, he had never heard of so many zeros in the price of anything!

When he said he'd take it the sale's woman -who was only a few years older than him- smiled wider and leaned forward, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. "This is for your girlfriend isn't it?"

Naruto couldn't help but reach up and scratch the back of his head, laughing slightly. "Uh…not...um...really." The woman gave him a sly smile and then winked before moving to retrieve the item.

"Would you like us to engrave anything on it?" She paused, her sly smile still in place. "Free of charge, this being for a not-girlfriend and all..."

Naruto looked down and found to his surprise that he was trying to tap his fingers together. He cleared his throat, forcing his hands to his sides. "I don't go back on my word. That's my ninja way."

"Err..." The woman blinked leaning forward. "That's too long...and besides don't you want to ya know, say something else?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sighing, well damn. What else was there that would work? He scowled in deep thought and then smiled, snapping his fingers. "I know! You're a dark looking weird-"

"BAKA!" The woman shouted, hitting him over the head, breathing heavily. "What kind of thing is that to say to a girl!"

"Ouch..." Naruto hissed touching the bump on his head, glaring at her. "Fine then! What should I put on there?"

Looking at the bracelet, it was obvious she was deep in thought before she smiled and looked at him with michivouness in her eyes. "How about this: Our bond is inescapable and strong forever."

"Oi! What are you-" Naruto started to protest but the woman merely waved him off and wandered into the back room with a jingle of a bell. Cursing Naruto leaned against the counter, debating about his course of action. He could either let the woman put that on there and have Hinata thing it means something deeper or he could cause a fuss and leave. He was so distracted that he didn't register the other boy entering the shop until he had bumped into Naruto, driving his stomach against the edge of the counter.

The blond cursed, reorienting himself to face a slightly older teenage boy with black hair patting him on the shoulder and trying to steady him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." The boy said anxiously, face worried. "Are you hurt? Of course your hurt...I better get you some help."

"I'm fin-" Naruto started to say but the boy shook his head cutting him off.

"It won't take but a minute, my sister is right next door and she's a great nurse...I feel so bad, please let me..." The boy said, patting him once more while holding a finger up. "Just be a second...wait right here, please?" Then before Naruto could really understand what was going on the boy was gone and the woman had returned with a jingle from the overhead bell leading into the back.

"Our engraver agrees with your selection and it shouldn't be too long until he's finished." She noted his scowl, which seemed to cause her smile to slip a fraction. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Naruto said, shifting his attention back to her. "Some idiot just slammed me..." Naruto trailed off, hand flashing to his pocket where he had stored his wallet, Gama-chan. Stricken he stared at a suddenly horrified looking woman. "HE STOLE MY WALLET!"

Turning Naruto bolted out of the store into the street looking left and right before scowling and jumping on the roof for a better vantage point. Still nothing and Naruto's surprise was quickly becoming anger. It wasn't so much that the boy had picked his pocket, he could respect the speed and skill, but this bastard was keeping him from getting Hinata's birthday present.

That was not going to happen. He had promised and Naruto did not break his promises.

* * *

_**NARUTO**_

* * *

Hanuel couldn't help but chuckle, passing the fat frog wallet between his hands. That had been so freaking easy! Some ninja just went to prove what Hanuel had thought for years; ninja were so damn cocky that they were actually easier to pick pocket than corpses. Of course, this was his first time actually stealing from a ninja, still it had been easier than he had expected. 

Noticing a few of his 'associates' eyeing him intently Hanuel decided to duck into an alley to take the back way to Manu's. After several swift turns, a few false dead ends and one last double back, Hanuel stopped long enough to check the exact amount. Cursing he fumbled with latches on the wallet, frustrated he bashed the wallet against a wall.

It still wasn't snapping open! "What the fucking hell!" Hanuel shouted glaring at the frog purse. This had to be a joke right! What was the point of stealing a wallet if you couldn't get the money? Grumbling he shoved it in his wallet, he could throw it away but he didn't want to waste money and besides, maybe Manu would know how to open it.

"Could things get any worse?" He muttered, ignoring the sudden tingling at the base of his neck. He was just getting paranoid; there was nothing to worry about. He did freeze however, his footsteps echoing away into the distance. Shaking it off he started once more but quickly stopped and this time the sound of footsteps behind him kept going.

Spinning quickly he was prepared to fight but found a dog. That was strange...but he could not help but chuckle at his stupidity. What, did he honestly think that ninja would be able to find him? Hanuel had to large a lead for that to happen.

Shaking his head in annoyance, he turned back only to find himself face to face with a teenager clad in bright orange and black, with wild blond hair and a gaze that could almost twist steel. Hanuel choked in surprise taking a half step back, eyes wide. "Don't kill me...don't kill me..."

"Give me back Gama-chan."

"S-sure...anything you want." Hanuel said anxiously handing over the frog wallet. When the orange clad boy had the wallet, Hanuel continued. "I didn't mean to...you know...I was- THEIF! SOMEONE HELP ME! THEIF! HE'S STEALING MY WALLET!"

Normally this was a moot point yelling in an alley, because most people ignored such cries. However, Hanuel had memorized the village's samurai patrol; the timing would be perfect because not to far away would be a trio of samurai that were 'friends' of Manu's. They were always willing to help Manu's business associates. Sure enough within seconds -in which Naruto had blanched and stared at him- three samurai rushed into the alley to surround Naruto.

"What the-?" The orange clad ninja said in confusion before Hanuel snatched the wallet back and hurriedly retreated. He utterly disregarded the noise of the samurai and ninja breaking into a fight, after all he had far more pressing matters to deal with. Namely getting to Manu, glancing at his watch he gulped, he needed to get there quick too.

Eye's darting everywhere Hanuel grinned, locating the familiar bar. It would shave off at least twenty minutes to dart through there, and then all such thoughts were ripped from his mind.

"You bastard!"

Hanuel glanced over his shoulder, his face paling as he saw the orange clad ninja starting toward him. "Oh shit!"

Hanuel broke out into a run, darting through the street and through the bar door on the other side of the street. Slamming it shut Hanuel braced his shoulder and stared at the startled patrons. "Help me! He's trying to kill me because I wouldn't sell him my sister!"

Seconds later Hanuel was sent tumbling as the door was slammed open and Naruto stormed into the now silent bar. Seconds later Hanuel was scramble to his feet and racing out the back door, while behind him the bar exploded into a fight that under other circumstances might be worth watching.

This time he had lost that bastard for sure! Then again, he had thought that before...Hanuel ran the rest of the Manu's.

* * *

_**HANUEL**_

* * *

Naruto had actually thought for one brief moment that getting his wallet back would have been simple enough, espcially from a pick-pocket. Instead it was proving quite complicated and if he were honest, he would admit he wasn't surprised, after all nothing else in his life had been simple so why should getting his wallet back be. Of course this didn't mean he was about to stop since, for the lack of a better term, Naruto was pissed off. 

If you could doubt the destructive nature of a pissed off Naruto all one would have to do is look around the bar. There were shattered windows, overturned tables, various bodies sprawled across the counter and the floor. It was an unsurprising fact when you considered those invovled in the brawl; namely several drunk, untrained men and one sober young man that has spent his life training for nothing else but too fight.

Naruto for his part was seated on a clear spot on the counter, scowling. He'd been so caught up in his little sparring match that he'd forgotten about the pick-pocket, thus he had no way of tracking that bastard down. Then he had the brillant, for him anyway, thought to hang around and wait for someone to wake up. Actually, it hadn't been so much a thought but him realizing he was the only one left concious and saying: "Damn it...now I have to wait for someone to wake up."

Which was why he was still there, cursing everyone and everything for making him waste his time. Honestly was it too much to ask that he could just have his wallet back? He could take some comfort at least in knowing that the Naruto-Tormenting-God wasn't invovled, none of this was his style. Maybe he was busy elsewhere, not that Naruto cared.

He was distracted from further contemplation by the sound of a man groaning and climbing to his feet. This of course drew his attention and he was tempted to let the man fully recover, then he noticed the tattoo on the man's neck. It was the same design that had been on the pick-pockets neck. It suddenly clicked that this was the perfect chance at finding out where that bastard had went and without hesitating Naruto hopped off the counter.

"Oi, I want talk to you."

The man half-turned at that, eyes widening before he turned away and started running for the nearest broken window.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted angirly grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be a chair, and threw it taking the man's legs out and sent him sprawling face first into the ground with a thud, while overturning yet another table.

"I was talking to you!" Naruto shouted, marching toward the man, while stepping over the various bodies on the floor, who had rolled over. Shoving the table aside Naruto reached down and grabbing the man's shirt yanked him to his feet. "Where the hell does that prick hang out?"

"What prick?" The man said, blinking to clear his vision.

"The one that stole my wallet, the one that has the same tattoo on the back of his neck as you..."

"I don't know what yo-"

Naruto narrowed his eys, pulling the man in close till they were almost nose to nose. "I want my wallet..."

"It's just money..."

Naruto growled in frustration and whirled slamming the man into a nearby post, lowering his voice to threatening levels while he pulled his free hand back and formed a Rasengan. "It's been a long day and I'm starting to get grumpy...you don't want to see me grumpy." Naruto had heard Jiraya use that line once and it was proven just as effective for Naruto, evidenced by the dark-stain that was spreading on the front of the man's pants.

"Hanuel's headed for Manu, the local yakuza. Go out the back, take a right, a block later turn left and its the small bakery. He's got a few Ronin Samurai workin for him...just ask politely..."

Naruto snorted, the Rasengan swirling away to nothing. Ask politely for his wallet back? Like hell he would, anyone that got in his way was going to get their asses handed to them. This was not just a simple matter any more, Naruto was running out of time and he wanted to hurry the hell up.

Yakuza or not, this ended in the next twenty minutes at most.

Letting the man go Naruto turned and stormed out of the bar, slamming the back door behind him as he went. Stopping he adjusted his forehead protector before he glanced at the sky, noting that it was getting dark out. He'd have to hurry and pray that the Naruto-Tormenting-God stayed busy elsehwere. Looking to his right, he cracked his neck and started walking, whistling a jaunty tune.

* * *

_**NARUTO**_

* * *

Hanuel had never been so happy to see the familiar bakery in all his life. He just could not shake the feeling that he was being watched and not just by the hidden ronin guards. Nodding at a man attempting to look inconspicuous, Hanuel hustled inside. 

He nodded once more at the two men at the counter and then glanced at the baker curiously. The baker glanced up and then motioned for him to keep going. Hanuel, like always, thought it was just freaky how nobody ever spoke. Shaking it off he pushed up the door and then continued on his way toward another doorway guarded by two obvious ronin's.

As Hanuel neared one opened the door and then nodding stared ahead once more. Feeling on edge like always, Hanuel slipped into the office and closed the door behind him, discovering the familiar sight of three more ronin samurai and the thin man, with long thinning hair seated at a desk.

"Haneul...they tell me you actually managed to get something worthwhile."

"Sure did!" Hanuel gloated dropping the fat frog purse on the desk. "It was real easy too...I just used the ol' 'bump and grab' trick."

Sitting forward the man picked up the wallet, weighing it careful before raising an eyebrow and looking up at the picket pocket before gesturing at a chair. "This came from a boy?"

"Yea, he was wearing one of those stupid headband things." Hanuel said smugly sitting down. "I can't get it open though."

Manu frowned for a moment, fiddling with the latches before raising an eyebrow and looking up once more. "...Hanuel, did you notice the markings on that headband?" The thin man said setting the wallet back down on the table, his face troubled. "Did it look like a leaf?"

"Yea, I guess." Hanuel said after a moment's consideration then shrugged. "So what Manu, not like it matters."

Manu folded his hands allowing a closed mouth smile to flitter across his face. "You are a bright one aren't you? After all, you must have some set of balls to be running around stealing wallets from Jonin level Konoha ninja."

Hanuel's nerves were suddenly screaming at him, but he managed to keep a calm face. "Well, obviously he's not that dangerous. I not only managed to steal his wallet but escape twice, no big deal."

"You really are an idiot." Manu said, getting to his feet a look of disgust on his craggy face. "Any ninja that would have a purse this full of money and sealed so that only they could open it is not someone you should be messing with."

Hanuel felt the upsweep of tension in the ronin guards in the room at the man's sudden movement. "Well he didn't seem all that dangerous to me! I got away remember?"

"Or he could have just let you lead him here to catch all of us." Manu said coldly, eyes hardening. "You are a complete moron. If he doesn't show up to kill you I will."

"Hey, hey...don't worry. I mean seriously, if he hasn't come busting in here by now he won't be." Hanuel smiled, his nervousness creeping into his voice as he tried to calm Manu down. Sadly his attempt was shattered with the sound of the two ronin shouting before the door came crashing down with a ronin sailing through the air.

Haneul bolted out of his seat, grabbing the wallet as he went. His eye's started darting around the room desperately trying to find another way out, but was disappointed to discover that the boy was blocking the only exit. "Uhhh...M-manu?"

"Stop right there!" Manu said authoritatively, squaring his shoulders. "I don't care if you are a ninja we've got way more people than you so if you don't want trouble I suggest you leave and-"

"Oi!" The ninja said pointing at Hanuel, completely ignoring Manu. "You stole my wallet! I want it back."

"W-well tough!" Hanuel said, moving behind his boss. "I stole it fair and square."

"That money is for Hinata-chan's birthday present bastard!" The boy shouted angrily. "Give it back!"

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Manu interjected, his voice betraying a hint of nervousness.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage." The orange clad ninja snapped without thinking, his deadly gaze not wavering an inch from Hanuel.

"The unpredictable...? Hanuel..." Manu said, prompting Haneul to shift his attention away from the boy and to his boss.

"Y-yes?"

"Good luck."

Hanuel stood there in stupefaction as Manu motioned to the ronin who quickly edged there way around Naruto and then joined the yakaza slipped out a hidden panel, leaving Hanuel alone with Naruto. Hanuel's mind, prompted by fear, raced to the only possible solution available that could keep him alive.

Holding his hand up Hanuel offered up the frog wallet. "U-uh...uhmm...h-here?"

Naruto glared, stomping across the room to snatch the wallet away before glaring at Hanuel with such intensity that he gulped in fear. Maybe Manu was right, maybe he had bitten off much more than he could chew. "P-please...remember...I gave you back your wallet..."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, putting the wallet in his pocket. "I'm grumpy, you made me grumpy..."

"Kami help me!" Hanuel whimpered clenching his eyes shut.

* * *

_**MANU**_

* * *

Hinata sighed, wondering if maybe she should have gone with Kakashi and Hanabi to dinner when they had asked. It had been an hour since then and she was truly sick of the same four walls of this room. She had spent the entire day in the room, reading the scrolls and talking with Hanabi, she had rejected going with Neji to visit the village. 

Smoothing out the almost impeccable clothes, she was wearing, her mind wandering onto a long-suffering tangent of hers. Was she too obsessed with Naruto? Couldn't she do anything without him, was her entire world become so wrapped up in-

Hinata forcible killed that train of thought, knowing the truth. Yes, maybe she did like seeing things with Naruto and doing things, but her life was not built around him exclusively. A plain and quiet life, but it was a life that involved other things than Naruto. Just because she preferred to have Naruto around did not mean anything. It was just how she felt.

Still, Hinata wished that she had gone out without him today. Frowning the Hyuga heir sighed and prepared to stand, if he wasn't back by now then she couldn't wait around for him. She was hungry and if she hurried, she could get something to eat.

She froze however as an almost unnoticeable knocking noise reached her ears. Eyes wide she stared at the door and then settled back into place, chewing her lip. Whoever it was knocked once more, their voice sounding uneasy. "Hinata-chan? Are you in there?"

"N-Naruto-Kun...?" Hinata said eyes wide. The door opened just enough for his head to peek in, allowing him to offer her a weak smile.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"I...of course." Hinata said, watching intently as he did just that, closing the door behind him. He paused for a moment staring at her and then padded across the room before flopping on the ground in front of her.

"uhmm...Did you have fun today?"

Hinata looked down, shaking her head. "No..."

"Oh...er...I..." Naruto paused sitting next to her, scowling. "I went to buy you a birthday present. The best damn present I could..."

"R-really?" Hinata said, looking at him hopefully. He had been thinking about her!

Naruto glanced at her and then looked away. "I promised and...well...I tried, I really tried...but everything just...this guy stole my wallet and I had to...hunt him down and then...yea all the shops were closed and I never..." Naruto stopped and closed his eyes, his tone growing disgusted. "I couldn't get you anything."

"I..." Hinata mumbled dropping her gaze to the floor. "A-at least you thought...about me..." Why did her heart feel like it was crumbling? Then she noticed the way he was frowning and she started to wonder, what was he thinking?

Hinata was startled out of her thoughts when he suddenly started to stand up. "Anou...you're leaving?"

Naruto froze, staring at her and then looked down. "...I just don't think you need me hanging around you. I've screwed things up enough today."

"N-No." Hinata said, stumbling to her feet. Sadly, her Hinata-embarrassing-goddess decided to strike at that moment. Her legs got tangled up with each other and her clothes, which sent her head first into Naruto's chest forcing them to the ground with a thud.

Hinata clenched her eyes shut, trying to keep her embarrassment down. Why couldn't she have one moment where she didn't totally act like a clumsy moron? It wasn't fair, why couldn't she be more like her mother or Hanabi? Feeling her eyes starting to tear up she turned her head away to hide it from Naruto.

"Hinata-chan are you ok?"

"I...yes..." Hinata mumbled, still not allowing him to see her face. Didn't she have any self-control? She tried to push away from him, but suddenly her movement was altered as Naruto sat up and apparently, without realizing it put her in his lap.

"Hinata...are you...er…crying?"

"N-no..." Hinata mumbled, her voice revealing that she was indeed doing just that. She cursed herself and her tears. Was she so emotionally unstable that she would cry over the tiniest thing? It was ridicules, she should not be crying like this! She sniffled and tried to stop her tears but that proved futile.

"H-hey Hinata...don' uhmm...you know worry. I'm ok, you didn't hurt me..."

"I-..."

"Look...er...I'm not good at this ok?" Naruto admitted reluctantly. "So, uh..."

"I-I don't want you to leave!" Hinata sudden blurted out and her entire body seemed to tense at that admission. Why the hell had she said that! Yet now it did not hurt quite so much and her tears seemed to be letting up. "P-please...Naruto-kun..."

That was when she heard him gulp and noted the way his voice suddenly cracked. "I, Hinata."

Hinata could not help but lift her head, thinking vaguely that she should say something to make him feel better. Naruto opened his mouth as if to say something, then he closed it again and stared at her. Then utterly to her surprise and confusion, he kissed her...

...on the mouth...

...and she kissed back!

Hinata was not sure why or how she got that idea, but she did. It was not a passionate kiss, it was not anything like the ones she read about late at night when she was in her room at home, but it was soooo good. Shy and awkward as it was, she loved it and it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

Then suddenly she was alone and Naruto was on the other side of the room staring at the door with an eye twitching. Her mind was far to befuddled to understand what had just happened, she couldn't even remember what had led up to that kiss...then suddenly it all came crashing home as she realized that she had just been kissing Naruto.

Then she realized that someone else was in the room and she looked around to find Neji standing in the doorway, talking to Naruto. Her face started to burn, brighter and brighter and Hinata fought the urge to hide behind her hands. Then Neji turned his attention to her and smiled faintly, inclining his head politely.

"Hinata-sama." That said he turned and left, closing the door behind him once more.

Hinata sat there in stunned silence, and then she shifted her wide-eyed gaze to Naruto who coughed into his hand and stood quickly. His face was brighter than she had ever seen it and he kept trying to hide his smile. Suddenly Hinata was smiling as well and that seemed to give Naruto the ability to let his own shine through.

"A-anou...I-..."

"Y-yea...huh..." Naruto paused and scratched the back of his head before coughing again. "Uhmm...Baa-chan wants us to hurry this mission up..."

Hinata could only nod, not trusting her voice just yet. Her heart was bursting with joy and she could not stand another visit from her Hinata-embarrassing-goddess. Naruto gave her another smile and then moved to the door hesitating for a moment before he glanced back at her. "H-happy b-birthday..."

Hinata made a soft noise and then Naruto was gone, leaving Hinata alone with her thoughts, dreams and tingling lips. Suddenly Hinata started crying all over again, but this time she didn't mind so much...because it was her heart rejoicing.

Naruto had kissed her!

Seconds later, she was out cold unable to handle that fact another minute more.

* * *

AN: 

Not much to say, sorry for the short chapter...I would have uploaded sooner but things came up. Here it is and please enjoy the semi-offical hooking up now...only two chapters left!

Sincerely,  
Geor-sama


	8. Chapter 8: Mount Meiun

**Naruto:  
**_Hyūga Pilgrimage  
_Chapter 8  
-Mount Meiun:  
Of Toads and ANBU-  
By Geor-sama

* * *

Naruto quietly made his way back into the early morning camp, crouching near the fire, resuming his early morning ramen. Listening to the choir of insects as they finished their late night song, he smiled, feeling as if he was back out on his training trip. Sure Jiraiya had been a pain in the ass, he had been in more fights involving that bastard's past debts than he cared to remember, but Naruto could honestly say it had been two of the best years of his life. 

For the first time in his life, Naruto had been allowed to be a normal shinobi and not the demon vessel, reviled through out all of Konoha. That had been nice...he had been allowed to discover girls, really **_discover_** them, met people that liked him or hated him for who he was instead of what he was. He had been a hero and he had been a villain, while discovery both roles all depended on whose perspective you were looking at it from.

Naruto had in short made peace with himself and grown up.

A little.

Sensing the presence of someone joining him he glanced up to notice Neji assuming a casual seat beside him, his eyes focused on the dancing flames. Naruto shook his head, wondering how anyone that damn stoic could have two girlfriends. Turning back to his ramen the two males allowed the early morning to pass in silence for several minutes before Neji spoke.

"Naruto-san, I know it is not my place...but I have noticed that you and Hinata-sama seem closer."

Naruto hesitated, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth and then he glanced at Neji, his tone turning suggestive. "Well...not intimately. That's hard to do when you have her family around." Neji shot him a hard look and Naruto chuckled before gulping down his ramen. "I guess we are Neji, Hinata-chans just..."

"Naruto-san, I was merely noting that you two seem closer. It would be rude for me to press you for the details of the relationship." Neji said, turning his gaze back to the dancing flames.

Naruto frowned, considering that and then scratched his nose. "If I...was to take a girl on a date, not Hinata-chan, but if I was..."

Neji was quiet for several minutes and then he smirked. "Ino-chan and Tenten are fond of the Tsukimi; I would imagine that Hinata-sama would enjoy it as well."

"Tsukimi?" Naruto blinked looking up at Neji who seemed to realize something and then nodded.

"Yes. It is a Moon viewing, a recently rediscovered tradition. The Hokage decided that since there was very little mentioned in the records about the event, that it should be celebrated every month. As a remembrance of fallen comrades, of the temporary state of our own lives and to allow us the chance to spend one night with our special people without responsibilities." Neji paused, as if considering something.

"That sounds..." Naruto hesitated for a moment. "Baa-chan actually had a good idea for once."

"Yes." Neji said.

Silence fell between them for a moment and then Naruto grinned. "So, how do you select your date? Flip a coin? Eenie-meenie-minee-moe?"

Neji sighed, closing his eyes. "I would prefer that we do not..."

"Oi! That is not fair; all you do is talk about at my relationships! Why is it alright for you but not for me?" Naruto protested, glaring.

Neji was silent then opened his eyes, giving him a sidelong glance. "Because I am a Jōnin and you're a Genin."

"What was that?" Naruto growled eyes narrowed. "I'll kick your ass...besides I'm going to be Hokage! Then we'll see how good that excuse holds up then!"

Neji smiled faintly. "Yes Rokudaime, but until that day...I out rank you."

Naruto sat there for a moment then looked back at his empty ramen cup. "So how far is this mountain Hinata-chan was talking about last night?"

Neji turned serious, glancing at the sky before answering. "I would say somewhere between three and six days, at our best speed."

"Hmm." Naruto continued to stare at his cup, lost in thought. If he could figure out a way to get them there and back quicker he could find out what that old hag wanted. Ever since Neji had told him about the order to hurry up, when Naruto was not wondering about why he had kissed Hinata, he was wondering what was going on. Why send that order?

It had to be urgent but he could not figure out why. Even if it had been information about Sasuke she would have sent another team...both Naruto and Sakura were to far away from the village to do much of anything. On the other hand, could it be that Akatsuki was moving in...

"It is soon enough Naruto-san. I wouldn't worry about trying to push us any faster; we would have to fly to go faster."

"Ahh, but Baa-chan wants us back soon."

"She understands that we have a limited speed that we can-"

Naruto grinned, suddenly having an inspirational thought, and used the infamous finger quotes. "'Complete the mission and return to the village immediately and by any means necessary'. Trust me, besides, Hanabi's been doing a bit too much complain about having to walk."

"...What exactly do you have in mind?" Neji asked, eyebrow raised and a note of curiosity in his voice.

Naruto grinned a bit more. "You'll see." Hopping up he tossed his ramen cup into the fire and strode to the clearing in front of the tents where Hanabi, Kakashi and Hinata were just finishing the clean up. "Listen up guys, since Baa-chan wants us to hurry up I've got a way to do just that."

"Baa-chan?" Hanabi asked, straightening up to stare at him.

"Anou...that's what he calls the Hokage." Hinata answered, stopping her work as well to focus on him.

Naruto nodded decisively and stretched, cracking his fingers, then bounced on the balls of his feet before taking three deep breaths. Then, without warning, he bit his thumb and flashed through the boar, dog, bird, monkey and sheep hand seals before slamming his hand against the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Seconds later a large circle of black lines and an even larger puff of smoke filled the air. Stepping back Naruto grinned proudly, watching as the smoke drifted away to reveal a large orange-red toad the size of an ox. Said frog looked around for a moment then spotting Naruto lifted its hand and tossed a casual greeting. "Yo."

"Gamakichi!" Naruto said enthusiastically before flashing through the previous seals and slamming his hands onto the ground yet again. This time when the smoke cleared, there was yet another ox-sized toad, this time it was plump, pale yellow with red markings.

"Oh, I've been summoned! Do I get sweets?"

"After we're done." Naruto said grinning wider than ever as he turned to face the others. All three Hyūga were staring in surprise and Kakashi was looking on...with interest. Naruto chuckled patting both toads on the back as he introduced them. "These are Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, they're Gamabunta's sons."

"Jiraiya-sama neglected to mention you could summon such advanced frogs." Kakashi said, arching an eyebrow.

"Hey! Don't you lump us in with those stupid amphibians, we're toads damn it." Gamakichi retorted before he shifted his attention back to Naruto. "Naruto, about pops...he's getting anxious about that sake ceremony."

"I'm still too young though-" Naruto started to say facing Gamakichi when Kakashi interrupted.

"You can summon Gamabunta?" Kakashi asked a note of surprise in his voice.

"Er...well yea, it takes almost all my chakra though. Compared to him these two are a drop in the bucket chakra wise." Naruto responded blinking in surprise.

"You don't need...any _help_?" Kakashi asked, stressing the word help.

Naruto caught the meaning and then shook his head, gaze serious. "No."

"Jiraiya-sama has some explaining to do." Kakashi muttered.

"What is so impressive about summoning...these things?" Hanabi suddenly asked, glancing at Neji.

"It's not that he's summoning these toads." Kakashi answered for the pale eyed Jōnin. "It's that he's able to summon Gamabunta without help. Only two others could ever do that, Jiraiya-sama and the Yondaime."

"Yea, anyway," Naruto said shrugging off the odd look Hanabi was sending him as he spoke to his two toad friends. "Would you two mind helping me out? We need to get to Mount Meiun fast and well; you cover more ground with your jumps. Almost like flying."

"I don't know..." Gamakichi grumbled eyeing Naruto closely. "Pops might not like it if we-"

"I'll make sure to summon Gamaaikou; I know how much you like her." Naruto whispered, and then glancing at Gamatatsu grinned. "I'll get you the biggest sweet you've ever seen."

Both toads glanced at each other and then back at Naruto, speaking in unison. "Deal!"

Laughing Naruto turned back to the group clapping his hands together. "Right, so two per toad-"

"Excuse me? I refuse to travel on the back of those things." Hanabi said contemptuously. "A true Hyūga does not travel upon the back of such slimy creatures."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, all his humor leaving him in an instant. "Just pick one so we can go."

Hanabi crossed her arms, eyes narrowing as well. "No."

"Whaddaya mean no?"

"I mean no." Hanabi said firmly.

"...Baa-chan wants us to hurry...come on." Naruto said, his voice straining with his anger.

"No. It is highly undignified; I absolutely refuse to do so."

"You are GOING to be traveling on that!" Naruto shouted, gesturing at Gamatatsu. "So drop the whiney bitch act and pick one!"

"How dare are you say that to me!" Hanabi roared cheeks red and eyes burning in anger. I am NOT going to ride on that!" Hanabi shouted back, lifting her chin defiantly.

"Yes you are!" Naruto shouted back, moving to tower over her.

"No I am not you arrogant self-righteous bastard!"

Naruto's eye twitched, a killing intent starting to build. "Yes!"

"No!"

"Don't make me-"

"I am not frightened by your petty threats." Hanabi cut him off. "I am NOT going to ride on that, that freaky thing!"

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!" Naruto roared angrily.

"Yes!" Hanabi roared back, before freezing.

"AHA! Got ya! Let's go." Naruto said triumphantly before grabbing the girl and slinging her around to Gamatatsu. "Catch!" At this Naruto was rewarded with the sight of Hanabi having a tongue from wrap around her in mid-air. "Get her out of here." Seconds later the duo was gone, with Hanabi screaming in an impotent fury.

"Kami, I love the sound of screaming brats in the morning." Naruto muttered turning back to the others, who were all looking at him with disbelief. "It sounds like victory."

"Naruto-san...I am not sure if you should have called her that." Neji said after a moment.

Naruto raised an eyebrow then glanced at Hinata, seeking her opinion. She glanced away and then back at the ground before looking at him, her gaze steady. "Neji-niisan, Naruto-kun was correct though. She was being a..."

"Bitch." Naruto suggested helpfully.

Hinata blushed but nodded. "...Yes."

Clapping his hands in obvious amusement Naruto looked at the remaining group. "Right, so Hinata-chan and Kakashi-sensei should take Gamakichi."

"Anou...but you and Neji..." Hinata said worriedly.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked then grinned. "I'll just summon another frog...you two go on ahead." Naruto waited until they were gone and then looked at Neji. "So?"

Neji inclined his head, smiling faintly. "Hanabi-sama will not complain about walking again."

* * *

Hinata binked, still trying to get her world to stop jumping. She didn't mind riding like that, but she wasn't sure it would be a good method too often. Sighing Hinata crouched, slipping her pack off before glancing at Naruto who was deep in discusion with Neji over something. 

Biting her lip she debated about trying to talk with Naruto, wondering why they had yet to mention anything about the kiss. In all fairness however they hadn't been alone for such a discussion, still her lips were burning from the memory and she despreately wanted to understand why he had done it. Secertly Hinata even hoped he would do it again...

"Anou, do you think that...I-I could go with you into the village Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while standingup, uncertainabout where that bravery had come from.

Naruto turned, blinking, uncertainty on his face. "Uhh.."

"Uhmm, it's just that we haven't..." Hinata stopped, aware of the others and stepped closer to him -even if it was only a half step- "...spent time together since..." Hinata stopped and blushed at the mere memory of the kiss. She saw the blush on Naruto's face as well, which only served to make her blush deepen.

Naruto started chuckling putting his hands behind his head, a sign that Hinata had come to associate with either smugness or confusion. "I don't think...er...it's only a post town Hinata-chan."

"Anou, I know but...it's just that..." Hinata stopped once more, wondering why even after all that had changed she was having such a hard time speaking so intimately with Naruto. Her feelings should have come more naturally by now, she should be able to hold a conversation with him without a problem.

She nearly jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder, mastering herself however, she looked at him, taking in that handsome face with its bright smile. "How about me and Neji go first and check things out and get supplies? Then uhhh...we can...go alone..." Naruto finished his tone turning nervous.

"Anou..." Hinata mumbled looking down, her fingers almost itching to rub together. Was Naruto, could he, be asking her out on a date? Of course, he was, but why did he sound so nervous? Naruto never got nervous, he was always confident. She knew better though, she knew that even Naruto had to get nervous that he was only human...but he was Naruto.

"Oi, if you don't want to..." Naruto said, his hand moving from her shoulder.

Hinata reacted on instinct reaching out to grab his hand, her eyes wide. He flashed one of the warmest smiles she had ever seen, which prompted her to blush even more. "I would...anou, I would l-like that Naruto-kun."

"Would like what?" Naruto asked, almost teasingly and Hinata felt a hint of embarrassment.

"Uhmm...to...go into the village..." Hinata said, wishing to know why he was making her say it out loud when he knew perfectly well what she wanted. "With you...alone..."

Naruto's grin widened and suddenly his face was inches from hers. "Ok Hinata-chan, we'll go out on a date. But you're paying." That said he laughed darting away from her, jogging over to join an almost impatient Neji. Hinata however just stood there, looking bewildered, wondering what had happened.

"Well, he seems to have adjusted." Kakashi said casually from behind her.

"W-what?" Hinata managed, startled as she turned to face the masked Jōnin. "He's adjusted to what?"

Kakashi turned the page in the book he was reading, remaining silent for several minutes before speaking. "To having a girlfriend..."

"G-girlfriend?" Hinata whispered quietly, testing the sound of it, uncertain of why it sounded so odd to her. Well, she had never really thought of that word, she had been too busy with her various fantasies about Naruto.

"Well, I would hope so. I'd hate to think that he thought you were his sister..." Kakashi joked before glancing up at her, a small heart behind his head. "Let me know how the date goes." Hinata nodded numbly as the Jōnin turned to walk to a tree where he promptly sat down in silence.

Mind whirling as she tried to come to terms with what had just said, Hinata turned, walking over to sit next to Hanabi who was busy arranging her scroll and brushes for her calligraphy in the shade of a tree. Hanabi had not been very pleasant since the toads had disappeared, even going so far as to threaten Naruto's life. Not that the blond had apparently cared, Naruto had been more intent on discussing this small post town with Kakashi and Neji.

Several minutes passed in silence and then Hanabi stopped, her voice reserved. "Hinata-neesan, Naruto-san is very loyal correct?"

"Yes." Hinata said, wondering what her sister was about to say.

"He also keeps his promises correct?"

"Yes."

Hanabi was silent for several long minutes and then looked at her sister. "How long has he cared for you?"

"Uhmm..." Hinata hesitated for a second. "Since the Ume viewing I think."

"And for how long did he care for Sakura-san?"

Hinata froze, eyes narrowing. "S-Since the first day of the academy."

Hanabi smiled almost serenely. "How then, if he is so loyal, can he betray his feelings for her? Would several years of caring for Sakura-san not count as a promise? How then could he break that promise?"

Hinata opened her mouth to say something but for once, she could think of nothing to say. Hanabi's words were entirely too logical, too real. Her heart cried out that they were false, but Hinata knew...she was now facing a truth she had never considered before.

"Can you truly believe that he will stay true to you?" Hanabi almost whispered. "What is love if there is no loyalty? Can you believe in him if he can break such an important promise and betray someone that he has loved for such a long time?"

Hinata remained silent, her eyes almost burning with the restrained tears. Hanabi turned back to her calligraphy, a satisfied smile on her face. Hinata closed her eyes and lowered her head, biting her bottom lip, trying desperately to put to rest the fears and doubt that Hanabi had just sown within her.

* * *

"It seems peaceful Naruto-san." Neji said walking beside the blond, musing about what exactly Naruto would be able to do for a date in such a small town. It was made up of three streets, the main one little more than a row of businesses and the other two containing nothing more than small homes. 

"Yea, I guess we should get the supplies we'll need huh?" Naruto said absently, his hands shoved in his pockets and a scowl on his face.

"Naruto-san, is there something wrong?" Neji said. "Are you worrying about your date with Hinata-sama?" Naruto stumbled, shooting him a glare and Neji turned serious. "May I inquire what it is that seems to be troubling you?"

"It's nothing." Naruto said dismissively.

"As you wish." Neji allowed, keeping his face neutral. He knew there was something on Naruto's mind, something that was distracting him, but if the blond did not wish to discuss it Neji would not press the issue. He had done enough of that to get Naruto to accept his feelings for Hinata. He had overstepped his bounds several times on the mission and it was time he ceased doing so.

In that, he conflicted with both of his girlfriends, or more correctly, he conflicted with Ino. That girl believed that you had to know everything and that you had to pester endlessly to find out. In fact, now that he thought about it, what exactly did he have in common with the pretty Chūnin? He could not stand her non-ninja friends and she could not understand his need for privacy. Ino liked to talk about pointless trivialities, while Neji preferred to contemplate the deeper meaning of life in silence.

They even differed on their views about Naruto. Ino said that he was an ok acquaintance, but an annoying guy. Neji said that Naruto was a good friend and the only true friend he would ever acknowledge.

Suddenly everything was crystallizing for him.

Glancing at an oblivious Naruto, Neji felt the urge to get a second opinion on what was taking shape in his mind. Yet he restrained himself out of respect for his friend who was still scowling. It did not matter, unless Neji was entirely mistaken, he had finally decided that he could no longer stay with Ino. They were too different for anything besides their appreciation for each other's bodies.

"Hey Neji, do you feel like you're being watched?" Naruto suddenly whispered, pulling Neji from his private realizations. He was confused for a minute until he felt the eyes as well as a hostile intent.

"Yes, we are being watched...can you feel that intent?"

"No." Naruto said almost scowling. "Can you take a peek around and see whose watching us?"

"Yes." Neji said beginning to activate his Byakugan, when he caught sight of something that would make even the most stoic of Hyūga gape open mouthed. Walking, no sauntering, toward them was a beautiful woman with flowing black hair, a body that would not quit and green eyes. Most stunning of all was her chosen manner of dressing, a tight shirt and an equally tight skirt that was sporting a slit up the leg that bordered on indecent.

Neji risked a glance at Naruto to find the boy equally slack-jawed and his eyes even appeared to be glassy.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your forehead protector." Neji refocused his attention on the girl surprised at how beautiful she appeared so close. Then he noticed that her schoolgirl gaze was focused on Naruto entirely. "Are you, maybe, a great ninja?"

"...Yes I am!" Naruto answered, nodding vigorously. "I'm the next Hokage!"

"Oh my!" The woman said, fanning herself, her smile dazzlingly. "Would you, possibly care to see the village with me? I would be so honored if such a powerful ninja came with me."

Neji almost choked at her tone. She was trying to seduce Naruto thankfully, she would be unable to. Sure Naruto reacted to a pretty girl, who would not, but the boy was beyond loyal. Now that he was with Hinata, this girl would never stand a chance at winning him away.

"Sure!" Naruto said enthusiastically, turning to Neji. "Hehehee, you go get those supplies and I'll escort this lovely woman around..."

"_Naruto-san_," Neji said tersely, unable to believe the boys audacity. "Do you really think it is wise to-" He stopped however realizing that Naruto was already halfway down the street with the girl holding onto his arm. Neji clenched his jaw muscles, feelings of betrayal and disappointment welling up inside him. Neji also knew that it would be nothing to what Hinata would feel when she found out about this.

"I warned Kakashi..." Neji hissed, his entire body almost trembling with restrained anger. Forcing calm the Hyūga prodigy focused on gathering what few supplies they would need and how to explain to Hinata why she could not continue seeing Naruto. Sadly, he knew that no matter what he said, she would have to see for herself and when she did, Hinata would be shattered beyond repair.

* * *

Kakashi quietly turned the page of his book, reading intently while wondering how Jiraiya had ever came up with such an unusual plot. Unlike normal Icha Icha books, this one was an actual romance story that was almost familiar. He had checked the publication date and found that it was one of the first Icha Icha's ever printed, a rarity. Those Sound-nins must have had good Intel on his collection to know this would tempt him. 

This meant there was a spy in Konoha and one that was close to him. He was not sure whom that could be since, as Kakashi had told Sasuke, all of his truly close people were long gone. Flicking to the current page he was reading Kakashi focused on the near silent approach of Neji, then wondered where Naruto was. The blond should have been making enough noise to alert the entire countryside he was on the move.

"Have a seat." Kakashi when Neji was within arms reach. The Hyūga prodigy remained standing, as if he had not heard Kakashi, which alerted the masked Jōnin that something was wrong. Turning he glanced up at the stoic boy, his eyebrow inclining ever so slightly. "How was the village?"

"Fine." Neji said, his gaze focusing on the other side of the camp. It did not take a genius to notice it was on Hinata, which meant that whatever was wrong involved Naruto.

"Where's Naruto? He discover a ramen stand?"

"No." Neji responded curtly. "He met a new...friend."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, and then fought back his amusement. So that was what was bothering Neji. "Are you going to have to kill him?"

"Yes."

Kakashi turned back to his book, chortling. "I wouldn't judge Naruto so quickly. I doubt he'd have a change of heart about Hinata."

"...You did not see him." Neji answered, inclining his head in greeting when Hinata noticed him. "He completely forgot about Hinata-sama."

"Have a little faith in him." Kakashi said sagely before shifting his gaze to the right. "We're not alone." Neji reacted immediately, firing off a kunai into the nearby forest, which allowed Kakashi the chance to assume a protective stance in front of a startled Hanabi and Hinata.

Seconds later twenty ninja, each shabbily dressed, appeared in the clearing with three ninja at the forefront. The instant Kakashi noticed their clean outfits and half-masks he felt a hint of desperation. His body was not up to the challenge of fighting three Cloud ANBU; he doubted it was even up to the challenge of fighting the gathered missing-nins.

"So you're the famous CopyCat Kakashi huh?" One of the ANBU asked, humor lacing his words. "Maybe if you gave up the Hyūga we'd let you join us...the Raikage could always use another elite ninja."

"No, I think I'll stay with Konoha." Kakashi replied, mentally wondering how to handle this situation. Neji wasn't ready for the level of a fight the ANBU would put up...which meant he'd have to fight those three and let Neji handle the rest, all while praying no one got the brilliant idea to kidnap one of the girls while they were fighting.

"You're outnumbered, just give up." One of the others said his tone bored.

"Ahh, but you're outclassed." Kakashi retorted glancing at Neji who had taken a flanking position next to the two girls. They could really use Naruto about now; the blond could handle at least one ANBU or keep the girls safe.

"I say we just do what we came here to do." The third ANBU said, his piggish eyes glinting.

"Oi! Don't your even think about it!" A loud voice suddenly shouted from over head, followed seconds later by an orange and black blur landing between Kakashi and the ANBU. Most amazing of all was that Naruto had an unconscious young woman draped over his shoulder. "Here, this is yours right?"

"Wha-" One the ANBU shouted before the girl was tossed at them casually. She landed once, rolled then came to a stop at his feet. "How did you know?"

"Hehe! You don't me at all do you..." Naruto responded with a grin, hands behind his head. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage! As if I'd fall for someone like her!"

Kakashi sighed; glancing at Hinata then shook his head. "He really is like his sensei after all."

"Screw it! We'll just kill him along with the other two!" The piggish eyed ANBU shouted.

"Kakashi-sensei, Neji I'm going to provide cover...you guys finish the mission!" Naruto shouted, glancing back at them.

"Right." Kakashi said as Neji nodded, and then all four were moving away at high speed. Kakashi glanced back seeing one of the enemies trying to follow only to be brought up short by a kunai that pinned his hand to a tree.

"Naruto Ninja Scrolls, Chapter two!"

Kakashi could not help but chuckle.

* * *

"Well this is proving _interesting_." Kibi muttered, watching from a safe distance as the single Konoha ninja was tearing into the recruited ninja. In all honesty he hadn't expected those idiots to do much more than wear their enemies down, all of them were all far to weak to offer much resistance against Konoha ninja. 

"Hn." Toin grunted, glaring at the fight. "He's a whelp, we should just kill him."

"That would be very difficult, neh?" Seji said, studying the scene. "We should leave him alone and go after the others."

"Coward." Toin muttered, glaring at Seji, who was preparing to say something in response.

"Will you two shut up?" Kibi hissed, thankful that those two were only temporary members of his team. For the last several weeks, it had been all he could to keep from slaughtering them in their sleep. Kibi was even mildly disappointed that they had the sense to abandon the fight after the initial skirmish. Sensing their reluctant silence he continued, eyes never leaving the battle below.

"You both have valid points. Toin, we have to leave him because the others already have a head start on us and capturing the Hyūga is our mission. But Seji we can't just avoid him because if he survives and comes after us while were engaged with the Copy-Cat, we'd be slaughtered."

"So what do you suggest?" Seji asked.

"Simple, divide and conquer." Kibi looked at both of them, nodding. Cursing their stupidity, while blessing their strength. "We leave half of these ninja to wear that moron down, which will leave Toin to clean up the mess. The other half we take with us and toss at that Hyūga male while we double team Kakashi."

"So I get the next Hokage?" Toin said musingly. "I like that...I like it a lot."

"Figured you would." Kibi muttered, almost praying that this Naruto killed Toin. Then seeing Seji moving to leave, Kibi tapped the wireless earpiece to alert those he had already chosen -for of course he had planned for this eventuality- to back off and head for the others. He was pleased to see half the ninja move away without drawing to much attention and then he was following Seji into the forest.

* * *

Naruto quickly spun, snapping a back kick to the man's midsection, doubling him over. Using his momentum, he pushed off the ground with his other foot and spun throwing a butterfly axe kick across the man's neck. The man collapsed like a doll with its strings cut, clearly out of the fight. Landing Naruto had a second to register the incoming attack and just managed to move to the side to avoid the kunai to his head, though not completely since it did manage to knick his cheek. 

Sensing his opponent moving in closer for another attack Naruto applied chakra and timed it perfectly so that he jumped up and over -with a nice flip that let him see the other ninja- so that Naruto's heel connected with the enemies shoulder blade so that the man went flying head first into a tree.

There was a dull crack and that was the end of that particular ninja.

Naruto finished his flip and landed as other ninja started charging. Grinning he flashed through a series of seals before slamming his hands into the ground. "Doton: Bouheki!" Seconds later Naruto was surrounded by a rock wall into which several ninja slammed, with rather painful results.

"What the hel-" Someone started to shout before the wall exploded. This same person was subject to an orange and black blur sliding unnoticed from the forest into a kneeling position behind his legs. He did however see Naruto hurtling through the air at him, heedless of the rocks.

Reacting on instinct alone the man produced a kunai while slashing out; his attack however was missed timed, which created an opening allowing Naruto to take full advantage of it. The blond drove his kunai into the man's shoulder then wrenching his body into a flip pulled the man over the clone and so that the ninjas head impacted against the earth with a dull crack. However, this left Naruto exposed and he was caught in the crossfire of several jutsus at once.

Naruto did not survive, or at least he would not have, if he had not been a Kage Bunshin. Seconds later two men had their ankles grabbed and yanked into the Earth, while several clones appeared everywhere and started shouting while jumping around and attacking. Chaos ensued which led to several renditions of the Naruto Rendan.

Justus flashed through the air, the remaining enemy ninja having grown so frustrated that they were more than willing to kill their partners for the chance to kill Naruto. The anarchy this caused allowed for the real Naruto to be captured by three enemies, two of whom grabbed him from behind while the third whirled with a kunai aimed at Naruto's chest.

Naruto reacted with the only option he had available, seconds before the kunai could kill him the blond preformed a quick Kawarimi with one of his captors. Free from one he preformed a quick round kick to the others head, which released his other arm. This all happened with just enough time for him to avoid a lunge, move behind the man with a kunai, formed an unusual position for his fingers, and jabbed them forward.

This launched him into the air, hands flying back to his ass, as he screamed to the heavens. The remaining ninja froze in mid-attacks to stare first at the man and then at the smiling blond.

"W-what was that!" One of them asked disbelief in his voice.

Naruto stared back at him, his smile growing. "Hidden Leaf Secret Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Death!" There was absolute silence for a moment and then Naruto deadpanned. "Or as Sakura-chan says 'A super powerful ass-poke'."

There was a roar at this and all of the remaining ninja started attacking once more.

* * *

"Do you think one of us should go back?" Neji asked, leaping from branch to branch toward the base of the mountain with Hinata beside him. Kakashi consider the odds then shook his head, knowing that it would be nearly impossible for anyone to keep that number of ninja located in one spot for long. 

Hanabi was quiet, traveling close to Kakashi. In all reality, he should have been carrying her, but he needed to have his hands free in case of a surprise attack. Besides, she was a ten year old academy student, acclaimed as the second genius of the Hyūga Clan, this fast pace should have been easy for her.

"How long will it take to reach this shrine?" Kakashi finally asked, senses stretching out as much as he could manage.

"At this speed," Neji mused thoughtfully. "Not long. Provided we don't run into too many problems we should reach the shrine before sunset."

"Good."

Seconds later Neji picked up the pace, Hinata followed easily but Hanabi seemed to be struggling. Kakashi frowned beneath his mask but sensed the approaching enemy from behind. However, both Hinata and Neji were pulling ahead while Hanabi seemed to be slowing. Kakashi wondered for a moment about that and then realized that with how she acted and talked, it was easy to forget she was only an Academy student.

Neji seemed to realize this as well and stopped, with Hinata just a few branches ahead, turning back toward them. Kakashi however could feel the enemies rapidly closing in and knew they could not keep Hanabi's current pace. Therefore, he made the only decision he could, scooping the now protesting girl up as if she was nothing and darted forward at full speed.

When he was close, enough Kakashi came to an abrupt stop and tossed Hanabi into Neji's hands. "Go." The Hyūga prodigy nodded and did just that, leaving Kakashi alone. Turning Kakashi calmly considered what was going to happen, if he was right then he would have two ANBU and the others would hurry after Neji and the others.

Which meant he had to hurry this fight up, but he could not just go using his true trump card. His body would be unable to handle the demand that the advanced Sharingan he had developed so soon. Therefore, he would have forcible keep it in the three-tomoe stage.

That would gobble up a lot of his chakra if he was not careful; still he was a genius for a reason. Turning serious he quickly lifted the forehead protector just as the two ANBU came charging at him head on.

The shorter one reached him first and the Jōnin braced himself for the first attack, but at the last second, the ANBU vanished. Kakashi had only a moment to be confused because the other one had been hot on his partner's heels. There was a war cry and then their kunai clashed against each other.

Taking the momentary statement as his chance Kakashi pushed his enemy away and dropped to the forest floor, less chance of breaking his neck with one small slip up.

"Seji, now!" The ANBU over head shouted and Kakashi moved as fast he possible could, thankfully avoiding what appeared to be a very nasty jutsu. Spinning Kakashi faced 'Seji', who rushed him attacking high and low. Kakashi parried both attacks, trying to counter. Suddenly sensing the other ANBU's attack, Kakashi preformed a quick Kawarimi with a log to avoid the hail of deadly metal.

Seconds later, he was back on the move, Seji's kunai flashing for his blood. However, the masked Jōnin was not that easy to kill and the second he saw the opening Kakashi struck, he knocked Seji's kunai inwards while spinning around his other kunai aimed for the man's head.

It would have been a clean kill except that Seji's partner decide to appear and take over the fight. Kakashi quickly disengaged himself and backpedaled, amazed at how hard it was to forcible keep his Sharingan from evolving. It was almost too hard, actually slowing him down in the process of using his ability.

Then just as easily, his chance at a moments peace came it was gone and both ANBU charged yet again.

* * *

Hinata could feel the faint burning in her lungs as she fought desperately to keep pace beside Neji, but her mind was really, however far back Naruto was. He was fighting who knew how many ninja, alone, for her and her family. He was doing only what he could and she wanted so desperately to be there for him, to try and help even if she only got in the way. 

However, she could not; Hinata knew that her place was to do as Naruto wanted.

Complete the mission, he would keep them safe...so wrapped up in her thoughts about Naruto and her future Hinata was startled when Neji grabbed her and jumped off the branches to the ground. Her body automatically adjusted for the impact, but she was already turning ready to demand an answer when she found him shoving Hanabi toward her.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, please continue." The stoic Hyūga male said, turning toward the tree line behind them. "There are too many to out run. Please seek shelter under that outcropping on the mountain side."

Hinata took that as a polite form of how Naruto would say 'get your asses someplace safe'. Nodding Hinata, having already noted the location of said outcropping, started forward with Hanabi. It could almost be considered a cave, while it would be a climb for anyone else for a ninja -even academy students- it was a simple jump.

Seconds later they both made the jump, Hinata landed silently while Hanabi landed with a soft thump. That was when it hit Hinata, that if ninja were here to overwhelm Neji then...what had happened with Naruto? Turning she zeroed in trying to see how many had followed them. If there were more than five then the chances were-a quick count revealed ten and Hinata forced her fears down.

Naruto would not be dead, even if all twenty were out there fighting Neji at this moment. All it meant was that they had escaped Naruto. Hinata watched, as the first one to reach Neji were handled with brutal efficiency, followed another three. A surge of pride welled up inside her; Neji was almost like watching a piece of art when he fought.

Then Hanabi decided to speak up, reminding her elder sister that she was not alone, no matter how much she wished to be. "How could so many ninja be here to fight Neji-san? Shouldn't they be fighting Naruto-san?"

Hinata remained quiet, struggling to remain the proper Hyūga lady that she had become, or as proper as she could be. After all, Hanabi was asking the same question that she had early, so maybe that was all it was. A simple question and not a dig at Hinata's feeling or confidence in Naruto.

"If we had stayed then Kakashi-san and Neji-san could have defeated them. Together they would be unbeatable, this splintering of the team was a bad idea." Hanabi continued softly. "Almost childish...foolis-"

"Stop it." Hinata suddenly demanded. "I don't care what you think, Hanabi-neesan...Naruto-kun, from the bottom of my heart, I believe in him. Never say anything he does is childish or foolish, you don't know him...how he grew up...anou..." Turning she met her younger sisters gaze unwaveringly. "...and maybe he did care for Sakura-san first, but I'm the one he k-ki-kissed."

"You are blind." Hanabi said after a moment, her voice firm. "These opinions do not change the fact that if we had stayed with Naruto then we would have been done with these pointless fights sooner."

"Anou...you don't see why we continued ahead?" Hinata asked, unable to believe that Hanabi could be so blind to the obvious.

"What do you mean? It is foolish to splinter your forces like this against a powerful enemy." Hanabi almost growled, raising an eyebrow.

"Watch Neji-niisan." Hinata said turning her gaze toward the boy who was fighting odds that Hinata knew she could never handle. Jutsu's were whistling everywhere, along with countless kunai. Yet he was never struck and he seemed to be holding back from the killing blows that could be delivered at any moment.

"He is very impressive, but he is a Hyūga and he is gifted strongest with the divine Hyūga blood." Hanabi said after a moment.

Hinata sighed, speaking softly. "Naruto-kun said, in Konoha 'we will get them there and back safe. I promise.' Anou, yes...Kakashi-san, Neji-niisan and Naruto-kun would indeed be unbeatable if they fought together but we would be in danger."

Turning she caught her younger sisters uncertain gaze. "When you dodge a jutsu it continues where it was going regardless of if the target moved. If you are forced to protect something then you form a ring around it, which then means if you dodge an attack you risk that which you are protecting being struck."

Hanabi's face turned thoughtful and then she nodded her tone calm. "Then he did make the correct decision."

"Yes." Hinata said, pride in her tone. "He understood that with the others they could win, but he would be unable to ensure our safety like he promised."

"Then I agree with Neji-san, Naruto-san does deserve to be a Chūnin instead of Kiba-san."

"Anou..." Hinata mumbled, a curled finger coming to her mouth. She knew exactly why her sister and Neji would think like that, a 'Dynamic Marking' was involved. She had asked Kiba not to do it, but sadly, he had not listened to her. Thankfully, her father had been spared that particular event; she shuddered to think of the results if he had been Dynamically Marked.

Shaking her thoughts off she turned her attention back to the fight between Neji and the ninja, praying that Naruto showed up soon to help.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was, without a doubt, the single most unpredictable ninja in the world and it was at times like this that was a huge assets. Naruto was dashing and dodging, moving faster than anyone outside of Jiraiya had seen him. He was using his enemies attacks against they are teammates; it was like trying to hit the wind. 

Only the wind hit back: caltraps and exploding notes, jutsu's designed for mass enemy attacks and confusion.

At one point there was roughly ten shadow clones attacking a stronger enemy with a Rasengan. He was in short fighting at a level that no Genin should have been capable of, it was pure poetry in motion. Then, after what seemed like hours, he was left panting and facing only a single ninja.

A ninja that was wearing a half-animal mask and midnight blue, along with a sword strapped to his back. Most notably were the man's piggish eyes, his large size and the Cloud forehead protector. In that interminable moment of silence, the enemy ninja slid his sword from his back. "You are very strong, good. I'll give you a minute to say your prayers..."

"Heh..." Naruto huffed before dropping to a knee, a hand against the ground. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Naruto closed his eyes. He could call on the demons power, it would easy and considering just how much charka he had expended so far with such a short amount of time to recover, it would be the smart thing to do. Still, Jiraiya had told him not to rely on that 'damn demons' power unless he absolutely needed it.

Since he could still move and was not in danger of dying from chakra exhaustion just yet, though he would have liked to walk away from this, Naruto decided to screw the demon and just do what he did best. Opening his eyes, he saw the man staring at him intently.

"Let's go wild."

It was if some silent signal was sounded, the Cloud ANBU shot forward, sword flashing.

Naruto reacted faster than ever, a kunai coming up to block Toin's sword. With a quick push, Naruto sprang upwards, shoving the blade away and forcing the man to leap back and enter an offensive stance. Naruto however was charging his kunai flashing in the sun as it sought the man's blood.

Toin quickly showed just how skilled he was with his sword; he blocked the attack and within the space of a heartbeat put Naruto on the defensive. It was obvious however, that as skilled as the Cloud ANBU was he did not have any real speed, still as long as he could attack Naruto did not have the chance to launch his own attack.

Suddenly the man over balanced, his weight working against him, which allowed Naruto the chance he needed. Stepping back to allow the man to pitch forward, Naruto channeled his chakra into his legs and jumped over the falling man removing himself from immediate combat. At least that was the plan, no sooner had Naruto landed than he sensed an attack and spun, kunai coming up to block the man's downward slash while backpedaling.

The man however stopped and seemed amused by something. "...You are much better than what I expected, Uzumaki Naruto. It will be an honor to kill you..."

"You haven't killed me yet." Naruto growled, wondering if he had a trick to end this fight soon. He wanted to catch up to the others; he had a feeling that as dangerous as Toin was there was others that were even more dangerous around.

"Give it time; you're eventually gonna make a mistake...or two."

"And if I don't?" The blonde boy suddenly grinned.

Instead of answering, Toin charged his blade seeking to slit Naruto's stomach open. The orange clad ninja was caught by surprise at the speed and reacted almost a split second to late, he managed to avoid that blow but his orange jacket and shirt were now sliced open revealing an almost hairline cut on his stomach. Naruto blinked looking up at the man he was fighting in surprise, where had that speed come from?

"Let me guess, you look at me and think I can't possibly have any sort of speed...stupid. I'm not some low-class ninja, you brat, I'm an ANBU of Cloud Village."

"Oi! Then why the hell are you just using that stupid sword." Naruto retorted, trying to buy time.

"Because, I enjoy seeing my victims eyes as I kill them." Toin said before he charged once more, his blade traveling at a speed that was near invisible.

It was not a long before Naruto was sporting several shallow cuts along his shoulders and body. It was beginning to look like he would have to use the demons power after all, which sucked. Yet this guy was close to his own speed and had mass, which was an extremely deadly combination. It was not as if Naruto could even get the few seconds it needed for any of his jutsus, or even the Rasengan.

So distracted by his thoughts about how much it sucked to have to use the demons power, he just barely sensed the incoming attack and had enough time to avoid the blade. Sadly, a spinning sidekick followed up this slash at his neck to his solar plexus, which drove the air out of his lungs and launched him backwards. Naruto slammed into the earth hard, bounced then came to a rest sprawled on his back, half against a tree, his air momentarily stopped.

Toin was there in the few seconds that took and his sword was arching overhead for a downward slash, when an orange and black blur attacked from his side. A clone had been both forgotten and kept hidden until he needed it. The precious seconds it took the ANBU to register the attack, respond and spin around for the killing blow allowed Naruto to do three things.

First, it allowed him to recover enough to breath; second, it allowed him to roll onto a hand and knee, which allowed the third thing to happen: a hastily constructed Rasengan.

The result was the sword twisting into fragments so tiny that they were invisible to the naked eye, which allowed Naruto to drive home his attack by slamming the maelstrom of chakra into the ANBU's unprotected stomach. For a moment both ninja were frozen, their hair and clothes whipping wildly by the wind generated from the ball of chakra and then the ANBU was forcibly driven into the air.

Panting Naruto dropped his now free hand to the ground to hold himself upright. Damn, that had been close...right, next time he fought like this he was using the Kyubi's power. He could have seriously screwed up this mission if he had not caught a lucky break in remembering that clone. His lungs no longer burning Naruto looked up just as the man came crashing back to the ground, snapping branches as he went.

Snorting Naruto climbed back to his feet, watching the body for several long minutes. No breathing from what he could see, not that there should be all things considered. Naruto felt he familiar itch as his body began the automatic healing process now that his chakra was no longer needed for battle. At least one good thing could be said for the demons influence.

His body aching in a hundred different places, Naruto turned taking his best guess at which way the others had went and took off. Thank the kami that he had taken Jiraiya's words to heart and accepted the responsibility that came with using the Rasengan. Did not mean he liked it, but he could...live with it.

Naruto frowned and channeled more chakra into his legs, putting as much distance between him and the battlefield as humanly possible.

* * *

Kakashi was being hard pressed to keep up with the attacks from both Kibi and Seji; he was trying to conserve chakra by closing his left eye and only using the Sharingan when he absolutely needed it. However in a fight of this level it was needed almost constantly, yet he used up insane amounts of charka forcing it to stay in the three tomoe state. 

Parrying Seji's kunai while pushing him away, Kakashi moved to take advantage of the opening only to have Kibi attack from behind. A Cracking twig prompted Kakashi to turn and counter the attack. This left his back wide open for Seji who threw a kick, forcing Kakashi to lurch forward into the incoming slash from Kibi. Thankfully, despite it making contact, his vest absorbed the blow.

Opening his eye Kakashi quickly read the situation and used Kawarimi just in time to avoid the deadly crossfire of the competing jutsus. He could feel the sting of sweat in his eyes now, he had not fought at this level for a long time and he was older now. Almost thirty...shaking it off Kakashi considered his options, then he realized that he had lost track of one of the ANBU.

That was not good and it was only because of his alertness that he was able to leave his hiding place and avoid the surprise attack from behind. Unfortunately, this thrust him out into the clearing with Seji who was closing the gap quickly, while Kibi was hanging back for something probably a jutsu. Kakashi's mind raced to the obvious conclusion, he had ten seconds total to counter the trap.

He spent one second considering his options for retaliation, which resulted in the decision to use a combo attack he had never used before. Sharingan spinning Kakashi ducked under Seji's thrusting kunai and fired of two rapid punches; one to the chest the other to he ribs, then allowing his momentum to carry him he spun leg sweeping the man off his feet and launch two kicks into the airborne man lifting him higher in the air.

That was seven seconds gone and Kakashi was already grasping his hand and concentrating to from his Chidori. At eight seconds, he had his hand crackling with the power of his chakra as he thrust upwards through the descending man's back and out his chest with it. At nine and a half seconds, Kakashi turned toward Kibi and hurled the now dead ANBU at him disrupting this jutsu at the ten-second mark.

Kibi ducked, then quickly escaped the blast zone as the now disrupted jutsu backfired with an explosion of rock. Kakashi thought to use the moment to recover, even going so far as to slide his forehead protector back into place, when he found Kibi leaping toward him a knee aimed at his face.

The silver haired J**ōnin** sidestepped that and retaliated with his own punch, but the ANBU blocked with a forearm and countered with a combination of kicks and punches that Kakashi, due to his use of Sharingan and Chidori on a still taxed body, was now having a hard time blocking.

Kakashi dodged a knee thrust and crossed his arms to block a punch to his face. He caught Kibi's hand right between his wrists and tried to hold the ANBU stationary. All he needed was a minute to recover just a bit and then he could finish this, but damn his body was taking forever to recover enough.

Kibi however was pushing intently against Kakashi's defense, forcing the tired J**ōnin** to slide backwards. "So this is the infamous, Copy-Cat," hissed Kibi. "You never even stood a chance."

Kakashi however grunted, obviously another man that did not understand. It was not all about your strength or stamina, or even chakra capacity, but also about knowing how to use your skills to their utmost. Which in this case was to make the decision to drop his guard. This caused the ANBU to overbalance and leave Kakashi an opening as he jumped backwards.

Even with the use of the Sharingan Kakashi did the math and fired his kunai off without a hitch, hitting the man in the collar between the armor plating of the ANBU armor. That would effectively numb Kibi's left arm and thus, limit both his movements and jutsu.

Grunting the ANBU showed he was not done yet and suddenly the area was filled with a flash of light and smoke covering the man's escape. That was not good... yet a sudden throbbing in his temples reminded him that he was not really in a condition to do much just yet.

Damn it! He should have been able to handle such limited use of the Sharingan better. Had his body really been that abused when he had used the Mangekyō Sharingan? Climbing to his feet Kakashi took another minute to make sure that he was not in a genjutsu, which allowed a slightly reassuring sight to arrive.

Naruto came to an abrupt halt, breathing heavily and his clothes torn in ways Kakashi could tell belonged to a sword. Most importantly the blond was alive and not sporting any wounds. "Huh? I thought for sure those bastards were here." Naruto said, blinking as he registered Kakashi.

The masked Jōnin shifted his attention in the direction that Neji and the girls had gone. "The ANBU were, one of them escaped..."

"Oi! You don't think-?" Naruto said loudly, and Kakashi glanced back at the blond. Then, within the space of a heartbeat both took off into the forest at top speed.

* * *

Neji was beginning to feel the edge of frustration, no matter how hard he hit these men they were not stopping. He had even gone out of his way to restrain the killing blow or even attacking the chakra points. Frowning he avoided the whistling punch at his head and he lashed out to take advantage of the opening the missing-nin left in his defenses. 

It was like moving in slow motion, as always, one minute Neji was dodging and then the next he was slamming his right hand into the man's stomach with an explosion of chakra. The impact was strong enough to knock the man off his feet and leave dancing dots from the explosion in his gaze.

However, Neji could not waste the time to clear it; he already had another missing-nin rushing in with a downward slashing kunai. Ignoring the dots, Neji blocked the slash to the right while taking a step back, his bloodline reading the fake leg pump allowing him to block the real round kick.

What followed was Neji in another half-heart beat, twisting his hips once more while slamming both hands into the man's stomach with yet another explosion of chakra, which took yet another missing-nin down for the count. The Hyūga did not allow the next attack to happen, since he was already spinning so that he could grab the attacker's leg and yank him off his feet.

Neji however was already on the move for the next attack, leaning out of the way of the left cross that flutters his hair, then ducked the round kick that followed, which presented the man's exposed back. Neji actually allowed himself to smile as he lashed out with his hand, exploding yet even more chakra as he snapped the man's vertebrae.

How sloppy could you get, everyone knew that you never exposed your back to your enemy.

That was when he realized his almost fatal mistake; he had been too distracted and had missed the remaining four ninja moving to within a few steps of him. That was too close for comfort and he twisted his arms before expelling his chakra as he began spinning performing Kaiten.

Thankfully he had seen the danger with just enough time since all four ninja who were in mid attack were caught by the move and forcible thrown away. Coming to a stop he paused, then took a deep breath relaxing closing his eyes he slowed his heart then. Calm once more, he opened them to stare at Hinata and Hanabi who were leaving the outcropping.

Nodding Neji purposefully strode over the bodies, checking on them as best he could now that his bloodline was no longer required for other matters.

They seemed fine, waiting for him anxiously. Neji glanced to his right; the sky was turning a reddish orange as the sun began to dip beyond the edge of the mountain. They would have to worry to make it to the shrine in time they still had time though.

Turning he started to call out to Hinata and Hanabi when several kunai, notes fluttering on their rings, thudded into the ground between them. Neji lunged out of instinct, even as Hinata pulled Hanabi around to shield her, when the explosion blew him backwards rocks and debris raining down all around the area.

Smoke gushed into the air, along with the scream of panic from the girls and Neji struggled to recover, his vision swimming just in time to see a blurred figure appearing from nowhere and grabbing one of the girls before taking off away from the mountain.

Neji could not help but grimace as he struggled to his feet, surprised by the firm hand of Kakashi helping him to his feet. Grunting he moved slowly, stumbling upright while squinting through the smoke to find Naruto who was standing defensively over Hinata.

"Where's Hanabi?" Neji asked his voice just barely kept from cracking with panic. This was his fault, he should have never let his guard down, and his arrogance had let Hanabi be kidnapped.

"She's heading north east." Kakashi said blandly. "That guy...he's very talented." Naruto grunted, keeping a hand on Hinata's arm for balance and Kakashi looked at the ground as if in thought. Neji however, Neji was remembering what he had said to Naruto in Soushun 'This was negligent foolishness, bordering on a betrayal of trust.' Neji felt his stomach churning slightly.

"We need to go after her. Kakashi-san let me go and get her..."

"Neji, this is Naruto's mission." The elder Jōnin said, crouching down. "Let's hear what he has to say first."

"We could just go on to the mountain and let her torture him with her bitchin." Naruto said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. Then realizing the looks he was receiving glared back at everyone. "Oh come on, like any of you weren't thinking that!"

"A-anou...N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said softly and the blond glanced at her.

"Come on, would you really mis-" Naruto stopped dead, before snorting in annoyance. "Fine! Fine! I'll go get the stupid brat! You guys just go on."

"This is my fault." Neji interjected, pulling attention to him. "Please, let me..."

"Oi, I need you to get Hinata-chan to that shrine." Naruto said, jumping over the churned up earth to land beside him continuing in a low voice. "Kakashi-sensei put a lot of stress on his body...and, I trust you too keep her safe. I have to do this for her..."

Neji stared back at the blond, considering what his friend had told him then nodded firmly. He would not disappoint his friend again, even if he had to fight the Hokage herself Neji would get Hinata to that shrine for Naruto.

"Naruto, are you sure that's-" Kakashi started to ask, but was cut off as Naruto took off with a cloud of dust and grumbles about pretty girls and their stupid pouts.

Neji took a breath and then looked at the remaining two members of their team. "We need move now."

* * *

Kibi struggled to keep the girl he had grabbed under control, he had nearly cursed when he first realized he had grabbed the youngest instead of the oldest but he did not have a choice. Grunting he doubled his speed, thinking how damn lucky he had been to survive that fight with the CopyCat. Even if he was wounded, not many could say that they had lived through a fight against the man. 

Of course, that was the last thing on mind; he could sense quite clearly someone gaining rapidly behind him. That was not good, though Kibi was confident that he could handle the Hy**ūga** male. Still if it was either the CopyCat or the Unpredictable, he was going to have to try and negotiate her for his life.

Looking down at the bound and gagged girl that was twisting wildly in his one armed grasp, his voice took on a hard edge. "Mission or not I'll slit your throat if you don't stop." The girl did stop, but her eyes showed just how unintimidated she really was.

Kibi snorted, turning his attention back to his escape, it had been such a beautiful plan. Had he really underestimated this Naruto that badly? Kakashi had been about what he had expected, perhaps a tad stronger than expected but not by much. The Hy**ūga** male had been exactly what he figured, strong but limited in his talents, but Naruto had been a wild card. "Toin should have been able to handle him."

Kibi took evasive maneuvers in an attempt to avoid his pursuer, who felt like he was closing in rapidly. Shaking his head the ANBU Captain turned his mind away from how his plan had failed and to how he was going to escape with his life and the girl he was currently carrying. If he could hide her and then trick the ninja that was following him-no, that would not work.

He highly doubted that any of the ninja would fall for such an obvious trick. He needed to know who his pursuer was, but Kibi could not risk slowing down to see, which meant he would just have to keep trying desperately to reach the prearranged meeting location on the border.

Glancing down at the girl once more, he frowned, trying to decide what to do, because he was seriously beginning to doubt his ability to escape this without a confrontation. As if to punctuate this doubt he was brought up short as a pair of kunai shot up from beneath him to thud into the limb he had been about to jump too. Kibi quickly dropped from the branch he was on and landed adroitly before dashing straight ahead towards a clearing he knew was ahead. Using his peripheral vision, Kibi saw an orange figure pacing him on his side and cursed.

Still those kunai had seemed more like warning shots, so maybe his chances were good at actually living through this situation. Suddenly they were both skidding to a halt on the edge of a canon, Kibi quickly estimated the odds, he might be able to reach the other side of the forest, but then again so could this boy. In addition, this orange clad kid had defeated Toin and had enough chakra to catch up with him.

Which left him with four options: One Kibi could try to reason his way out of this. Two he could make a futile dash for the forest and thus the border. Three Kibi could attempt to jump the canyon, or four...fight.

The first one was questionable, the last three were suicide...and looking at those blue eyes, he knew instinctively this Naruto was not a ninja Kibi wanted to fight. Kibi cursed, he was not sure, if he could actually use the girl to negotiate his escape or not, even if he could never go back to Cloud if he did live through this.

"Oi! Give her to me and I won't kill you..." Naruto demanded, moving himself into position effectively cutting off all but two options.

"You want her?" Kibi asked just to clarify the situation while his mind started to work frantically on a desperate idea.

"Not really, but yea...long story, involves a girl..." Naruto paused pointing at the girl in Kibi's grasp. "Not that girl mind you... and a mission y'know…"

Kibi cursed as the girl started squirming again while shouting some very unlady like word through her gag at her rescuer. Still he now had an idea of what to do; he only prayed it did not blow up in his face. Cursing the pain that raced up his shoulder, he pulled a kunai and placed it close to the girl's throat, which stopped her squirming completely.

Maybe the ninja he was face had a lot more power and speed than he did, but Kibi knew that there was no way this boy could get close enough to stop his hand before he sliced her throat.

"Let. Her. Go." Naruto growled, eyes narrowing.

Kibi however shook his head, knowing better. "No. See I let her go, you kill me...I'm fond of being alive."

"Let. Hanabi. Go." The boy said in a forced calm, the loose gravel under the boys feet crunching slightly as his foot moved.

Kibi knew he was playing with a fire, he could probably kill the girl but his arm would limit him in anything else. Still the bluff would work, he was sure of it. No ninja would risk the life of a person they were protecting, even this blond ninja. "How about we make a deal?" The boy remained silent and Kibi took that as his sign to continue. "Ok, its real simple. We all go to the border, together and then once I'm there I let her go and disappear."

Kibi had to fight to keep from licking his lips, knowing that he had at least a chance once he was within the Sound border. Those pricks would love to kill a Konoha ninja, plus that way both groups could slaughter each other and he could make it back to Cloud safely with his mission completed.

He was so caught up in his plot that he was caught completely by surprise as the blond shouted and charged at him faster than expected, kunai flashing in Naruto's hand. Jerking Kibi instinctively lifted his hand up with the kunai to block the blow while taking a step backwards.

The sudden shifting of weight over taxed the section of ground Kibi was standing on and it started to grumble out from under him. "Shit!" Kibi shouted, letting the girl go while at the same time grabbing an outcropping of rocks before he had too much momentum to stop.

His good shoulder felt like it was being pulled out of socket as his downward movement was brought to a jarring stop.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto's voice shouted and then seconds later a large tongue darted into the chasm, past Kibi. Looking up Kibi stared in fear at the sight of such a large toad and the blond grimly staring into the chasm. Then suddenly the blond smiled, as the tongue sail back into the toad's mouth, a disgruntled looking Hanabi in its grasp.

Kibi clenched his jaw, struggling to keep from falling. In hindsight maybe that would not be such a bad idea, the Raikage would have his head if he did return...well, maybe not if Kibi could explain that he had lost to the next Hokage. That might be an excuse that could let Kibi keep his life. He would decide later, right after he climbed back up to solid ground...after that blond had enough time to get far, far away.

* * *

Hinata was known for very few things: her unconscious grace, her bloodline, her soft spoken nature, her determination. However one of the great many things that she was not known for was her stamina. When one thought stamina, you thought of Sasuke, Naruto, Neji or any of a thousand other ninja. 

Yes, Hyūga Hinata was not one that you thought of when you thought of Stamina. Yet today in the space of such a short time she had been doing a very passable imitation of a stamina freak. Yet she had in the space of a few short hours ran through a forest at top speed, then up the shrine steps to her families shrine.

Her lungs were aching, her vision wobbled and her legs wanted to give out, but Hinata willed herself onwards. She fought the grinding of exhaustion with sheer determination. It was what Kurenai-sensei had praised her for after that first Chūnin exam, when Kiba had wondered out loud about how she had gotten so strong to stand against Neji.

Kurenai-sensei had explained that Hinata's true strength didn't come from her chakra or fighting abilities, but from her determination to keep getting up. It was this determination, whose source came from an orange prankster, that Hinata truly prided herself on.

"How much longer Hinata-sama?" Neji suddenly asked from beside her and Hinata fought to concentrate on the information.

"We...we should reach Saigo no Hyūga Shrine in a few more minutes." Hinata finally answered, desperately wishing to reach it so that she could rest, lighten the weight on her shoulder by sharing her secret fear with Neji.

"Kakashi-sempai, I've been thinking about something strange." Neji suddenly said, his voice calm as ever. "About Naruto-san, how could he have beaten an ANBU and who knows how many missing-nins and then attempt to rescue Hanabi-sama? I know that he is stronger than myself, but...we are both low on chakra yet he seemed almost untouched."

Hinata's flagging interest had suddenly perked back up, hearing such a question. She knew that Naruto was extremely powerful, but just how strong she didn't know...here at last was a man that not only knew Naruto's strength better than her but was about to answer the question.

"Well, Naruto's chakra capacity is about double mine, I'd say almost triple." Kakashi said brightly. "His stamina is almost unlimited and his recovery time is astronomical...so in terms of sheer power, I'd say he could be a teenage Yondaime or Jiraiya-sama."

"I did not realize he was that strong." Neji said after a moment. "So then he is close to achieving his dream."

"Well, it's trickier than that." Kakashi said glancing at both Hyūga. "See, his sheer power is off the charts, but chakra and stamina alone do not determine your true level. While he could, conceivable reach Kage level in chakra within another year or so, his skills for using that power effectively are maybe on the same level as your average Chūnin."

"Anou...what do you mean?" Hinata asked, not quite grasping what the man was saying.

Surprisingly it was Neji that answered her. "Imagine a water hose Hinata-sama, attached to a waterfall. All of that power, constrained into a tight stream, nothing could stand against it. However, imagine the same waterfall but now it is now undirected. All of the power would be wasted." The Hyūga genius chuckled ironically. "Naruto-san has the strength to soon become a Kage but he can't make good enough use of it to achieve his goal."

"Anou...Kakashi-san, so what is Naruto's level then?" Hinata asked, glancing at the man.

"Hmm?" The silver haired Jōnin said, distractedly before his eye closed in humor. "I would say that, disregarding actual rank, and taking into account both power and skills Naruto would be at a level or two just below myself and Gai."

"So then...he should be a Jōnin." Neji concluded. "I thought as much..."

"Well, he would still needed two others for the next Jōnin exam." Kakashi mused, as if considering who to suggest. "I would think that both Lee and Sakura are more than ready for the next exam."

"Anou, why Sakura-san...and Lee-san?" Hinata asked, she was not entirely sure she liked the concept of Naruto and Sakura being alone in such a test. It was done in isolation with only a single objective given and no direct supervision, not a recipe to ease Hinata's mind.

"Well, of all the current Chūnins both of them have the skills needed for the promotion. Sakura, while she lacks the same sheer power of Naruto has almost ungodly levels of chakra control." Kakashi explained shrugging. "That puts her on the same level as say, Shizune or Kurenai."

"And Lee?" Neji asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well, Lee can't directly mold his chakra but that's not a limit for his Taijutsu. His speed and physical skills surpass nearly anyone I've ever met..." Kakashi chuckled. "That puts him on the same level as you."

"Anou...if they are ready haven't either of them taken the exam?" Hinata mumbled, wishing that Sakura was already a Jōnin and thus no longer a potential temptation.

"Because, the Jōnin exams are taken in three man teams and besides both of them there has been nobody within Konoha that was ready and would work with them." Neji answered blandly. "After all, you're Jōnin team is the team you work with most once you achieve that rank. Just as the Chūnin team you took your exam with is the group you currently work with most."

"Oh."

"However, Naruto-san will have to achieve Chūnin status first." Neji said glancing at Kakashi suspiciously.

"Ahh, I've already put Naruto up for a field commission to the Chūnin rank." The masked Jōnin said brightly, before producing a sealed scroll and handed it to Hinata. "Here, why don't you give him that when he catches up with us? I mean this was your idea...besides you'll appreciate his hug better than I would."

Hinata blushed and nodded slipping the scroll into a pouch.

Then before anything further could be said, the group passed beneath a large stone Torii with tablets mounted between the crossbars with the words proclaiming this as the Great Hyūga Family Shrine. Slowing to a stop in unison the three ninja stared at the vast shrine laid out before them. Hinata felt her heart stop for a moment, realizing for the first time just how powerful her family had to be to have such a shrine.

Here for the first time, she discovered a Hyūga shrine as she had always pictured it. There was only one word that she could think of to sum up her thoughts. "Amazing."

* * *

AN: 

12,839. Words.

That is 30 pages. Even.

Thank the good lord I didn't follow my idea of combining the last two chapters into one. Otherwise you'd never finish the story...you'd stop halfway through and never come back. As a matter of fact I'm pretty sure most of you are going to do the same thing.

So I could say almost anything here and the majority of people would never see it. I was going to finish this fic yesterday but things came up and the last chapter was unable to be edited...so I'll upload this chapter and save the last chapter till next month.

Anyway, I figured I'll cover a few items that might make you curious.

1) How strong is Naruto? I tried to have Kakashi explain, then Neji but to make it absouletely clear: Naruto would be considered a meduim strength Jonin. Do the math: Elite Jonin Chakra + Average Chunin skills Meduim Strength Jonin.

Kakashi called it High Jonin. It's the middle rank between Elite/Special and Regular Jonin.

2) How can Kakashi forcible keeps his sharagain in the three-tomoe state? Because it's not a true Mangekyō Sharingan, thus it doesn't obey the same laws that a Uchiha eye would. Therefore, by playing with his chakra he can keep it in the three-tomoe state.

Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan will be explained in the sequel. (It will be labled as 'Mangekyō Sharingan: Kakashi Version' from hereon, much like 'Kage Bunshin: Kakashi Version')

3) How can Naruto get a field comission? Well, the Ninja system seems to operate on a military system, so a field commission isn't diffcult to accept. Basically, your direct commanding officer puts you up for it...how you earn it is basically all other potenial commanders were incapacited for one reason or another.

Since Kakashi was only able to operate at about half his normal capacity he could be considered incapacited and Neji was on the pilgrimage itself so he too was incapacited. Leaving only Naruto...The offcial title of Naruto's new rank is: Tokudan Chūnin (Special Chunin). There is more invovled with this rank but it'll be covered in the sequel.

4)'Doton: Bouheki'. I created this Jutsu, though I lost my notes on how it works exactly, but translated the name means 'Earth Release: Protective Wall'. Yes, before anyone asks, Naruto can use Earth type jutsus in this story.

Naruto is a wind type, but for his secondary type I selected earth. If you want to know more, curse to my website and go to the Misc page...but the sequel will briefly discuss this chakra types.

5) Next chapter covers the shrine and is the **_last_** chapter. I've left a few question unanswered, some tension's have been allowed to go dorment for the moment, but the sequel will bring a few to life again. An example is Hinata's fear about Naruto's loyalty, not to Konoha or to his friends, but to her as a girlfriend.

Sakura is going to haunt Hinata...weither her fear is justified or not is a matter for the sequel, but the resoultion in the next chapter merely allows her current fears to be lulled to sleep.

The sequel also has a few new fears and tension that I've yet to see brought into the Naruto world. Though I may have missed it, I'm writting my fiction in a vaccum so that I can't be accused of taking someone elses idea.

That's pretty much it, if I've over looked something email, PM or IM and I'll answer it. Of course leaving a reveiw is viewed upon as good too. As for the sequel, it is being written now, but it won't be released until it's done.

Until then read 'Naruto: Altered History' which should hit FF,net after the last chapter, it's the winner of a fic contest so I'm interested in seeing what sort of response it gets from the public.

That said, enjoy the next chapter!

Geor-sama


	9. Chapter 9: Saigo no Hyūga Shrine

**Naruto:  
**_Hyūga Pilgrimage  
_Chapter 9:  
-Saigo no Hyūga Shrine:  
Of Endings and Beginnings-

* * *

To anyone that was not a legendary ninja or kept pink elephants as pets, an olive toned toad the size of a small wagon was a very unusual sight. For Uzumaki Naruto however, it was old hat, still this was blissful. Especially with Hanabi being gagged and tied, it was the quietest she had ever been on this whole damn trip. 

Naruto chuckled glancing at the disgruntled girl and then looked back at the forest that was whipping by at high speed.

"So, are you going to tell me why you had to summon me to this damn forest?" An odd female voice asked as they soared from the ground and into the sky.

"Oi, I was actually shooting for Gamabunta..." Naruto said, double checking that Hanabi was still beside him. He would have to untie the girl soon, but...a few more minutes of silence wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh, I see how it is!"

"Awww, Gamaaikou don't be like that! Besides you did wonderfully, best I've ever seen!"

"Oh Naruto-kun, you know just what to say to a girl." Gamaaikou said sweetly as they descended back to the earth for a split second. "So, are you ok?"

"Yea, just takin a break." Naruto answered, slowing his breathing. "Its been a busy day, what with fighting ANBU, a dozen missing-nins and summoning three high level toads."

"Three?"

"Yeh," Naruto said letting out a tired breath. "You, Gamatatsu, and Gamakichi-"

"G-gamakichi?" Gamaaikou stuttered as they landed heavily. "Y-you summoned him?"

Naruto grinned suddenly, unable to help but notice how she stuttered. It was so obvious that she had a crush on the other toad that it was frightening. "Maaaaaaaybe...you wouldn't want to see him would you?" Naruto's tone turned sly, happy that he could talk about someone else's relationship for once.

"Of course not!" Gamaaikou said heatedly, jumping upwards once more. "He's a stupid, rude, egotistical frog that thinks I'm impressed by his father!"

"Oi!" Naruto said, fending off the branches that had slapped at his face. "Watch where you're jumping!" Grumbling a little more the blond checked on Hanabi, pleased to see that despite the twigs in her hair from the latest jump that she was still in position.

"So, lets see what the little brat has to say..." Naruto muttered, reaching out to pull the gag from her mouth and let it hang limply around her neck. The girl took a moment to ease her jaw muscles before she fixed him with a death glare.

"I can't believe that they would send YOU to save me!" Hanabi said vehemently. "Are they utterly crazy? You could have killed me with that stunt!"

"I came out of the goodness of my heart you brat!" Naruto shouted back at her, his eye starting to twitch. He had forgotten just how grating this girls voice could be.

"Well if I had known that you would be the one to rescue me I would have chosen to stay and eventually be eviscerated alive." Hanabi retorted, lifting her nose slightly.

"If it were up to me I'd have let ya." Naruto grunted looking at his surroundings.

"I can no-umphhhfh!" Hanabi shook her head futilely as her gag was placed in her mouth once more, then settled for glaring at Naruto with something approaching hate in her eyes. The blond however just smiled, reaching out to pat her cheek.

"There we go. I wonder if they'll let me keep you gagged all the way back to Konoha..." Naruto chuckled leaning back on his hands staring at the trees as they descended once more. "Kami, I hope so...otherwise I'll have to bust my eardrums."

* * *

_**Naruto**_

* * *

Hinata had lead the group across the vast, flagged courtyard toward the forty-one independent buildings, amazed that her ancestors had managed to create such a perfect shrine. She had read in the scrolls about this shrine, had pictured what it would look like but actually seeing it was beyond anything she had created in her mind. 

Coming to a stop, she swept her gaze over the vast shrine, then spotting the purification trough started toward it, escorted by Neji.

"This place, it is truly amazing." Neji said, watching as Hinata took the provided ladle and rinsed both of her hands.

"Yes. It is...anou, it is beyond anything I had imagined." Hinata whispered, looking around with wide eyes while Neji took his place at the purification trough. She paused staring at an idle looking Kakashi, her mind flashing back to her worries over Naruto. She knew that Naruto was strong, but it didn't stop her from worrying about him.

It struck her odd that even though her sister was in such danger, she was worried about Naruto. Then again Naruto would make sure Hanabi was safe, for Hinata if nobody else, and she couldn't shake her confidence in him. She was just worried...

Shaking her worry off she turned her attention toward the building that she could only consider the main hall. It was designed in a post-and-beam style and two stories tall, surrounded by a roofed cloister. Hinata felt her mind lulled by the sight and realized that no Hyūga could look upon this, to see the glory that was Hyūga, and not be moved. It had to be genetic, part of their blood.

"Hinata-sama..." Neji suddenly whispered and the girl turned her gaze away from the building to glance at her cousin and then followed his gaze to a bald, old man who seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

He was dressed in a long white robe trimmed in silver and leaned on a beautiful designed staff as he shuffled toward them. Most notably for Hinata were his eye's, despite his apparently advanced age, they were clear and the familiar pearl color of a true Hyūga. He seemed frighteningly familiar as well, as if he was from a long forgotten childhood memory.

He paused only once, when he was directly in front her so that he could bow as much as his body would allow before speaking. "Many greetings, I am Hyūga Naoki. Art thou pilgrim's that seeketh Saigo no Hyūga Shrine?

Hinata felt Neji move as if he was going to say something, but she beat him too it, knowing what would happen if he spoke. The scrolls had been very specific about that. "Humble greetings, though two of our number are not present we are indeed pilgrim's seeking Saigo no Hyūga Shrine."

Bowing she continued undaunted, reminding herself of who she was even if it offered no reassurance for her. "I am Hyūga Hinata, eldest daughter of Hyūga Hiashi, descendant of Hyūga Kazuki son of Hyūga Akio-sama, of the Hyūga Ichizoku Sōke."

"I am honored to meet thee, for one so young thou speaketh quiet well." Naoki responded, eyes darting to the male behind her. "May I enquireth who thou art traveling with?"

Hinata smiled polite and indicated Neji formally. "May I present Hyūga Neji, Jōnin of Konoha, son of Hyūga Hizashi brother of Hyūga Hiashi and chief of the Hyūga Ichizoku Bunke." Neji bowed formally and Hinata indicated Kakashi. "May I also introduce Hatake Kakashi, Tokubetsu Jōnin of Konoha, son of Jōnin Hatake Sakumo of Konoha, student of the Yondaime Hokage."

Naoki bowed lower, but still it was not as equal to equal. "I am honored to met so important of personages. Pray tell me Hinata-san, thou said two of thy number are not present...may I inquire as to which two and the nature of their absence?

"First, humbly I will answer thee as to their identity, so that thou may knowest them. The first of our missing part is Hyūga Hanabi, youngest daughter of Hyūga Hiashi, descendant of Hyūga Kazuki son of Hyūga Akio-sama, of the Hyūga Ichizoku Sōke." Here Hinata bowed slightly, matching his earlier bow.

"Second of our missing party is Uzumaki Naruto ninja of Konoha, student of both Hatake Kakashi, Tokubetsu Jōnin of Konoha and Jiraya of the Densetsu no Sannin, favored by the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and the future Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

Naoki seemed taken back and then he bowed, with the proper politeness this time and his tone was much more respectful. "I am humbly impressed to know of this, surely this pilgrimage is filled with honor."

Hinata bowed back, her tone polite as ever. "As to the nature of they're absence, we were set upon by many foul enemies and though we were protected from harm by Uzumaki Naruto, Hyūga Hanabi was captured. We were prepared to follow and retrieve her, yet Uzumaki Naruto requested that we leave her welfare in his hands and continue onwards to Saigo no Hyūga Shrine. In this he has honored us, by thinking upon the honor of this pilgrimage."

"Thou are quite correct." Naoki nodded gravely, his eyes sweeping them before he settled once more at staring at Hinata. "Now I must humbly inquire if thou have brought thy offering and have chosen thy worthy secret-keeper."

"I have." Hinata said, reaching into her robes to produce a thin silver chain where a plain gold band resided. Inside she felt a pang of regret that Naruto was not present, she had wanted to tell him her secret. "Hyūga Neji has formally agreed to be mine keeper."

Bowing the old man seemed to let out a deep breath. "Very well. Come Hyūga Hinata, Hyūga Neji and honor our ancestor with thy offering." Naoki said formally before turning to lead the way into the Main hall. Hinata took a moment to glance at Neji and then followed the old man, Neji instinctively five paces behind her on the right hand side.

* * *

_**Hinata**_

* * *

Neji allowed his eyes to roam everywhere, refusing to lower his guard yet again. He had committed one mistake, he would not make another, not when it involved Hinata. He didn't go so far as to activate his Byakugan, fearing that would be an insult, in all honesty he was actually following Hinata's lead. She knew what to do, what to say, he had no clue since it had never been discussed. 

The shrine master was not very helpful either, he had barely given Hinata the proper amount of honor. At least in Neji's mind he had not but that was subjective really. As they passed through a set of sliding shojis he paused, realizing that they had entered the offering hall of the shrine. Neji's eyes darted left, then right, searching among the beams and relief carvings of previous Hyūgas for treachery.

Finding none he turned his eyes back to Hinata, watching in silence as she knelt and formally offered up a thin chain with a gold ring on the end. He felt a jolt run through him, an urge to dart forward and argue with her about offering that ring. He knew of course that it was the one thing, other than Naruto's feelings, she had treasured above all others.

Her mother's wedding ring, one of the few surviving relics from the Hyūga matron.

Neji caught himself however, forced down his urge, telling himself that obviously Hinata had brought it expressly for this offering. Part of him was saddened for her, knowing that for her, offering that ring would be like offering giving away the memories of his father. It would be like loosing his father all over again.

Darting his eyes away from the girl he noted Naoki's position, trying to read among the shadows that danced over the man's face, the look on his face. Pity? Understanding? Sadness? Pride? The Shrine Masters face was unreadable from this distance, with the shadows and not using his Byakugan so Neji gave it up. He turned his attention back to Hinata just as she rose from her quiet kneeling position and turned to walk toward him.

When she was close enough he met her gaze, then realizing that she was only barely keeping herself in control he bowed mumbling a respectful "Hyūga-sama," before moving out of her path. Once she and Naoki were past he fell into step behind them, sliding the shoji shut behind him. Passing the fluttering candle Neji eyed the main hall once more before they were taken to another room.

Here Naoki walked forward and slid the shoji open to reveal a room, that was filled with several candles hanging from braziers, with the rice paper shutters closed tight. Hinata entered the room quietly and Neji followed, careful to bow respectfully while taking in the low table and two cushions on either side. Noting that Hinata had set down properly, her clothes making only the slightest rustling noise, he did so as well.

The air hung heavy with the scent of incense and it was already making Neji slightly lightheaded, he had never liked it as much as his father or uncle. Lowering himself to a small cushion near the incense holder Neji found himself eye to eye with his cousins unwavering gaze. From the corner of his vision Neji saw Naoki bow deeply before backing out of the room and closing the two in behind the sliding shoji.

Silence reigned, allowing Neji study the young woman across from him. He could remember the first time he had seen her, on her third birthday, she had been cute then. So diminutive, fragile and shy the perfect picture of a Hyūga female. Staring at her now he saw a woman, her skin flawless and her eyes clear. She was still fragile but now he knew that only hid the truth, that she was unbreakable. Hinata was still shy, demure almost, but she could be assertive when she needed to be.

He had also noticed that her voice, though soft had lost much of it's uncertainty during this pilgrimage. Hinata was growing up, growing more confident. She had come a very long way in such a short amount of time and he honored her for it...and he could see why Naruto had begun to love her.

Neji allowed a faint smile to appear, speaking for the first time that they had entered the room. "You have grown."

Hinata blushed faintly then smiled back. "Thank you...anou, I am glad you decided to help me with this."

Neji nodded, his gaze turning serious. "I have tried my best, you never explained what exactly was going on. For example, why did he light the candle? What exactly is a secret-keeper? Yes, there are many things I do not understand Hinata-sama."

"Anou, the candle is to measure how long we have." Hinata answered fiddling with the zipper of her jacket. "I-it takes a year to prepare and when it is burned out the pilgrimage is over."

"If Hanabi-sama is not here, then she may not participate?" Neji asked, understanding at once what may have been weighing on his cousins mind.

"Yes." Hinata said, lowering eyes. "Anou...can I...may I ask why, in the offering hall you called me Hyūga-sama?"

Neji was silent for a moment then answered. "Because I understood and at that moment, you were wholly Hyūga. You gave of inner self for the Clan and that is worthy of great respect."

"Anou..." Hinata mumbled, blushing again.

Neji glanced around the room, spotting an ancient tea set and then looked at her. "Would you perhaps like some tea Hinata-sama? Or is it not permitted?"

"Oh...uhm...yes, thank you Neji-niisan." Hinata lowered her eyes once more and Neji rose moving as quietly as he could to gather the tea set and return, unsurprised to find it already filled with a minty liquid. Pouring her a cup he carefully offered it to her and then poured himself a cup, setting back once more to sip at his tea in silence with her.

Several minutes passed in silence and then Hinata sat her cup down, speaking softly once more. "I am afraid..."

"Of what?"

"Of...I am not special, or beautiful. I am plain..." Hinata stopped and stared at him. "How can Naruto-kun...anou...he has no reason to c-care for me..."

Neji frowned watching her, his eyes spotting the unshed tears in the corners of her eyes. He could guess everything that she had left unsaid, everything she couldn't say. She loved Naruto so much and yet her heart was hesitant to trust such things. "There is something else?"

"Anou...S-sakura-san...I know she is in his heart, that he truly desires her and not me..." Hinata mumbled, her cheeks growing damp from her tears.

That was the final straw, he would not listen to this in passive silence any longer. "This fear is for lesser women and even lesser ninja!" Seeing he had her attention he continued. "Naruto-san sees with his heart so maybe in your eyes, you are nothing but to him you are everything."

"But how can he...anou...how can he ever l-lov..." Hinata mumbled, lowering her gaze. "I...I can never be as beau-"

"Were you never told, Hinata-sama, that you don't love a woman because she is beautiful? That a woman is beautiful because you love her." Neji stated firmly. "Even if he has never said it, Naruto-san looks at you in a very special way. You have become his standard of beauty and Hinata-sama who else could be as beautiful to him?"

Hinata took a shuddering breath and the Hyūga male sat forward, pouring her more tea. Setting back Neji looked down at the cup allowing her the silence she apparently craved. Repressing his sigh Neji picked up his tea, wondering how such a woman as Hinata could be so childishly foolish.

* * *

_**Neji**_

* * *

Up. Down. Up. Down. 

Hanabi could feel a queasiness in her stomach every time this damnable frog leaped skywards and then descended rapidly. She couldn't understand how anyone rode on such a beast, not that she was in a position to say such a thing. Naruto had yet to ungag her, instead preferring to talk with the frog they were ridding. Hanabi was still trying to wrap her mind around such a concept, a giant animal she could accept much easier than a giant frog that talked.

Snorting in annoyance the young girl turned her gaze to the earth as they soared upwards once more, that's when she realized they were already starting up the side of the mountain. She could see the white strip of the stairs beneath them and she ran her eyes as far as she could before spotting the speck that had to be the shrine. Hanabi couldn't help but feel the surprise racing through her, they had gotten here so fast.

That was when she realized they were descending once more, rapidly, and that they would land directly in the middle of the speck that was the shrine. She made a muffled noise, eyes wide, which seemed to get Naruto's attention. He gazed at her for a moment, eyes unreadable and then he smiled grabbing her as he stood and jumped off the toad, which disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hanabi turned frantic realizing that they would land unaided on hard stone. They would be little more than a smear on the ground. Then Naruto did something utterly strange, he created several Kage Bunshins without a seal, so that he could rebounded off each one to lower his speed as they descended. They landed with barely a thump and blond set her down, laughing as he untied her.

Hanabi was livid, this blond imbecile was going to get her killed!

The instant her hands were free she ripped the gag from her mouth and rounded on the boy, trying to kill him with a look. "YOU EGOTICSCAL, SUICIDAL BASTARD!" Naruto however brushed her glare off, like most everything she did, and walked past her to speak with a bored looking Kakashi. How dare he just ignore her! HOW DARE HE! He wasn't even apologetic! "HOW DARE YOU JEPORDIZE MY LIFE AND THE FUTURE OF TH-!"

Suddenly Hanabi froze, sensing a presence behind her. Turning she found herself facing a wheezed old man that was standing in a pool of light, gazing at her with the familiar pearl colored eyes. Hanabi quickly mastered her outward emotions, presenting the cool facade of a Hyūga.

"Many greetings, yes many greetings." The old man rasped, bowing politely. "I am Hyūga Naoki. Art thou Hyūga Hanabi, youngest daughter of Hyūga Hiashi, descendant of Hyūga Kazuki son of Hyūga Akio-sama, of the Hyūga Ichizoku Sōke?"

"Yes." Hanabi managed calmly, bowing politely in return. Her mind was frantically trying to remember anything her sister had told her about this moment.

"Very good, I am pleased that thou art safe from the dangers that beset thine pilgrimage..." Naoki's eyes flashed over her shoulder and Hanabi tensed feeling Naruto approaching. "Thou must be Uzumaki Naruto ninja of Konoha, student of both Hatake Kakashi, Tokubetsu Jōnin of Konoha and Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin, favored by the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and the future Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

"Er...yea." Naruto said, confused and the man shifted his gaze back to her.

"Might I enquire if thou hast chosen him as thy secret-keeper?"

Hanabi was caught utterly flat footed, her mind was too jumbled from her anger at the blond and her attempt at remembering the proper protocol for this event. "Yes..."

"Very well, we have only moments remaining, all that I now require is to see if thou haveth an offering." Naoki said it casually bowing slightly.

Hanabi's attention suddenly crystallized on this man, aware of the lack of respect that bow had presented. She mastered herself however, the honor of the clan would need seeing too first. Which meant she searched for her offering, the scroll in which she had written about her mother. After several minutes however, she couldn't find it and she struggling to remember the last time she had seen it.

_She was falling into the canyon, scrolls and pens tumbling around her..._Hanabi cursed softly, realizing that it was long gone.

"Art thou ill-prepared? Doest thou think that thy may complete the pilgrimage without an offering? The candle is nearly extinguished and thou may not enter without thy offering." Naoki said decisively, eyes narrowed. Hanabi futilely checked herself for anything that could serve as an offering but found nothing. This seemed to infuriate the man even more. "Stupid child. Thou most assuredly bring dishonor on thy self and worse yet, thy family!"

Something inside Hanabi bristled at that and her voice took on it's own hard edge. "I am Hyūga Hanabi, not a mannerless commoner. You would do well to remember that I am of the Main branch. Offering or not, you will show me the proper respect and allow me to complete this journey."

"You come here without an offering and seek to chastise me? You art the one that has failed to uphold our families untainted honor." Naoki said pulling himself up to his full height. "I know very well with whom I speak! An ignorant child, who has brought dishonor on her most noble of ancestors. Thee are no Hyūga-"

The man was cut off however as something glittered in the dark before hitting his chest. For a moment Hanabi had thought it was a kunai, then she stared at the object that had fallen almost noiselessly to the ground between them. The lantern light reflected dully off it's surface, but there was no mistaking the Konoha symbol. Quietly she bent, scooping the battered and used forehead protector up and then straightened.

"Oi, there's your damn offering. Now let her do whatever the hell she has too old man." Naruto said brashly from behind her and Hanabi glanced backward, noting that he was no longer wearing his forehead protector. Lost she turned back to stare at the man, sure that Naruto was only making things worse.

The old man however seemed to fold in on himself, eyes unreadable as he looked up from the forehead protector in her hand at the blond behind her and then back at her face. When he spoke his voice was respectful and he bowed low. "I beg thee to forgive my foolish arrogance Hanabi-hime. Please bring thy offering and follow me, you may still have time for thine honor to be saved."

Hanabi nodded, watching the old man turn to shuffle off and then followed, wondering what had just happened. She heard the heavy footsteps of Naruto behind her and wondered why he had stuck up for her, why he had bothered. Climbing the three stairs to enter the main building she removed her shoes, leaving them near Neji and Hinata's.

The old man led her toward a candle near the end of its life and then turned left, Hanabi followed wordlessly, refusing to even glance at the blond that she knew was following. Entering the offering hall she wondered what to do, but seeing how the man continued toward an alter she did the same. Kneeling correctly, she noted the glimmering gold ring and then looked at the forehead protector in her hands.

The cloth was frayed and tearing in spots, the metal plate was chipped and scratched beyond belief. Was it even worthy of being placed in such a location? She frowned slightly, her fingers feeling the coarseness of the material, it was old. The newer forehead protectors felt like silk, it must have held some secret history to Naruto.

Forcing her frown away Hanabi carefully fold the strip of cloth so that only the scratched and chipped metal plate remained, then bowing placed it on the alter beside the ring. The candles flickered and danced over the surface and Hanabi felt amusement twitching inside her. How fitting for a Hyūga shrine, here was a symbol of love and another for strength and courage.

Still, she didn't understand why. That could wait however, nodding she rose, smoothing out her clothes and turned, walking toward Naruto with the old man behind her. Hanabi kept her face impassive, gazing at the bored looking blond, but inside she was startled to realize that he seemed naked, incomplete without his forehead protector. Passing him she felt his eyes following her, even as he fell into step behind her and Naoki.

Hanabi glanced at the candle, alarmed that it was fluttering among its own wax. While she had not known how they would decide such matters as the amount of time left, it was obvious now that this candle was the deciding factor. Naoki however kept walking, lantern bobbing over his head as he lead them to shoji that he slid open wordlessly.

Hanabi strode past him with the arrogance that she had as a Hygua princess, entering the candle lit room as if she owned it. Silently Naruto followed her, flopping down casually on one of the cushions while she seated herself properly. In her peripheral vision she watched as Naoki bowed deeply and backed out of the room closing the shoji as he went.

Removing that man from her mind she focused on a disinterested Naruto and frowned.

"Why did you do that?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you give him your forehead protector?" Hanabi said, tone clipped.

Naruto stared at her for a moment then snorted. "Oi, he was being an ass. Even you don't deserve to be treated like that. 'You have dishonored your family', people like him need to be hit upside the head."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow then sighed, lowering her eyes. Now what was she suppose to do? Tell this boy her secret? No, he would never understand...besides he hated her.

"Oi, so you going to tell me this damn secret so we can get moving?" Naruto groused staring at her.

"It is difficult." Hanabi said slowly staring at him intently. "Do you promise to keep this between us?"

"Yea...I guess...I think that's why he asked if I was your secret keeper right?" Naruto said, scratching his cheek. "So tell me already."

"I am scared." Hanabi stopped staring at him, waiting for the laughter that would follow.

Instead Naruto's gaze became searching as he leaned forward, his voice growing soft. "Of disappointing your family?"

"That...is a part of it." Hanabi admitted, trying to unclench her heart and her hands. "There is so much pressure, that...sometimes I feel as if I will shatter."

"Hey, you're just ten. You can't be expected to-"

"Yes. Yes I can be expected. I must, for the sake of the Clan..." Hanabi overrode him, her eyes turning hard. "But that is not what I wish to tell you. My fear, it is about you. Of how you treat me, of how much you hate me. Do you not understand that you treat me like nobody else does?"

Naruto blinked staring at her and Hanabi continued, feeling her long treasured control starting to slip away.

"You do things and say things that...that make me doubt myself and my actions! That is what scares me, what frightens me."

Naruto stared at her for several long minutes, before talking in a voice that sounded almost hollow. "I grew up with nothing, seeing other people with nothing dying because nobody cared. I don't hate you Hanabi, I pity you."

"You pity me!"

"Yes." Naruto nodded, eyes darkening. "Because you don't know just how damn lucky you are. You have a family, even if it is screwed up. You have friends and food, and you don't have to steal garbage to survive. You don't have people that would rather kill you than help, or have to fight over where you will sleep."

Naruto fell silent, turning his gaze away. Hanabi suddenly felt cold wondering why his voice had sounded so, not bitter, but distant. Why would he have grown up like that?

"You don't know how lucky you are to have a sister that cares so much for you or a cousin that watches out for you. You treat them like dirt, like they are nothing." Naruto said suddenly, turning his attention back to her. "I pity you Hanabi, because you have a family, people that care and you don't see how wrong it is that you're trying to isolate yourself."

Hanabi opened her mouth to say something when the shoji slid open and Naoki reappeared bowing. "I am sorry to disturb thee, but the candle has died, this pilgrimage is now at an end."

Hanabi stared at Naruto for a minute longer, as if having never seen him before then nodded speaking to Naoki without looking away. "Thank you."

* * *

_**Hanabi**_

* * *

A yellow moon peeked down over treetops rustling in the warm breeze. Here and there the breeze kicked a fallen leaf across the carefully swept paving tones that surrounded the shrine. It was almost too silent for Kakashi's taste, then again he had grown used to Naruto's constant noise. Eye drooping lower than ever, Kakashi crossed his arms wondering what was going on. 

He had seen the candle wink out about a ten minutes ago, but it wasn't that big a deal yet. Shrugging Kakashi closed his eye, knowing that he would find out soon enough what was going on. Kakashi chuckled, a mental image forming of a certain female Jōnin.

He could feel his cheeks heating up ever so slightly as he allowed the self-made Icha Icha story to unfold before his eyes. He started giggling, unable to help himself as the girl cast both vest and shirt aside before curling a finger for him to approach. Kakashi was just about to do just that when his ears alerted him to the sound of soft footsteps against the wooden floor of the main shrine.

Opening his eye in disappointment, he found a bobbing lantern leading the way in the hand of the old shrine master. Kakashi darted his eyes over the man's stooped shoulders to find Hinata, Neji, Hanabi and Naruto following behind. Interesting. It was going to take some time adjust to Naruto without his forehead protector.

Standing he waved casually, walking halfway across the courtyard to met them. "Yo."

"I pray that thou art well rest." Naoki said bowing slightly, which caused the light to sway slightly. "The pilgrimage is complete, all has been fulfilled that must be done. Now I ask that all of thee might rest here this night and then set out in the morn."

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei-"

"I'm sure they got us a nice place to sleep for the night..." Kakashi said humorously, lifting a hand to wave off the boys statement.

"Yes, it was designed for moments such as this." Naoki said, his tone clear, as he gestured politely toward a small building. "If thou will follow me, it will be my honor to provide thee with the proper lodgings."

Joining in beside Naruto, Kakashi kept a lopping pace with hands in his pockets as they crossed toward a small building made with the familiar vertical columns, horizontal beams, diagonal braces and deep eaves of the Hyūga. Here Naoki paused and slipped the shoji open for them, bowing low. "It is humble but all we can offer."

Kakashi nodded, ushering all four of the younger ninja inside followed by Naoki who shuffled inside to light the various lanterns that were to be found. The building was actually a single room, with tatmais all over the floor. On the far wall, near where Hanabi was hovering was an alcove, with a vertical scroll of calligraphy along with a set of ikebana flowers.

"I hope that this meets with thy needs." Naoki said, his tone growing tired. "I pray that you forgive me that we do not have food enough for you."

"That's fine." Kakashi said, watching as Naruto flopped on the floor to lean against a post. "I think were more tired than hungry..."

"Of course, then I shall leave thee for the night." Bowing the man turned and shuffled out of the room, sliding the Shoji shut behind him.

Kakashi chuckled then took stock of everyone in the room. Neji was sitting down near the center of the room, staring at the calligraphy scroll. Naruto wasn't moving, apparently having passed out already. Hinata however proved that false when, after much shuffling of feet, she sat down next to him. The blond smiled involuntarily, opening his eye to glance at her. Hinata blushed scooting in closer before closing her own eyes, followed by Naruto.

Hanabi however was not settling in, she was scowling at the couple against the wall then noticed his attention. She gazed at him steadily and Kakashi raised an eyebrow, watching as she turned and walked past him, then out into the night. Glancing at Neji once more, Kakashi sighed following the young girl only to find her sitting on the porch, staring at the sky.

Raising an eyebrow the Jōnin in question calmly joined her, leaning back on his hands as he spoke in a soft whisper. "Is something wrong?"

"I do not understand...why did he give me his forehead protector? Why did the shrine master accept it?" Hanabi mumbled just as softly. "I do not understand him...there are thing...yes I do not understand him at all."

Kakashi was silent for a moment then patted her shoulder. "Naruto's had a hard life and its given him a unique outlook. As for that forehead protector, I think this Naoki could tell just how much it meant to Naruto."

"But it's just a forehead protector, you have one, Hinata-neesan does too. Everyone has a forehead protector."

"...Naruto originally failed the academy test." Kakashi explained softly. "When he passed later that day, there were no forehead protector to give out. Except the one that Iruka-san was wearing, it was beaten and used, but Naruto's treasured it above everything else."

"I had guessed as much. Still it is only a forehead protector." Hanabi said, scowling slightly.

"It was a gift, from the first person to ever accept him unconditionally." Kakashi shrugged sitting forward. "For Naruto...that means more than his own life. It was as precious to him as being a Hyūga is to you. For him to give that up..." Kakashi chuckled glancing at her. "I think in his own way...you've been accepted."

Hanabi was quiet for several long minutes then she nodded, climbing back to her feet and returning to the building. Kakashi however remained in the silence of the night for several long minutes and then, with a barely suppress groan stood. He hoped he could take a small break when they returned, just so that his body could recover. Sliding the shoji open he paused, noting the darkened room where only one lantern remained lit near the center of the room.

Shaking his head he slid the shoji closed and approached the lone circle of light, joining Neji. After several more minutes of silence, to ensure that all three of those trying to sleep were indeed asleep, Kakashi spoke. "So..."

"...I am troubled, if ANBU are normally reserved for assassinations and protecting the village, then why are were they here? This could be considered an act of war."

"Ahh..." Kakashi nodded slightly. "I was thinking about that myself."

"Yes." Neji agreed quietly. "Cloud must be desperate to use ANBU."

"Then something has went horribly wrong within their country." Kakashi said quietly, his eye drooping. "Somehow I think we'll learn more when we return to Konoha."

"Yes." Neji closed his eyes, settling in for meditation.

"So which one are you marrying?"

* * *

_**Kakashi**_

* * *

Naruto stirred, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter against the faint sunlight that managed worm its way past the rice paper shutters. When it became apparent to the still sleeping blond that the sun was not about to be defeated so easily he turned his head, attempting to block his face for those few more precious minutes of sleep. It was then that he discovered a very peculiar fact, his pillows smelt like...jasmine. 

Naturally of course, with Naruto being still asleep it took several long minutes before realized what he was smelling and then several even longer ones to start approaching consciousness. This in his estimation was a horrible fate since he had been having rather pleasant dreams about a certain dark haired girl. Yawning the blond opened his eyes to slits staring at the far wall, watching the dust mites dance in the shafts of sunlight.

Then the scent of jasmine drifted through his mind and he was once more reminded of why he had woken up in the first place. Lifting his head back Naruto discovered much to his surprise that instead of attempting to bury his face in pillows he had tried to bury his face in Hinata's hair. He stared at the top of her head for a moment, bemused that she liked jasmine, before the realization that she was actually curled up in his arms.

Oh sure they were still sitting against the wall, but Naruto had somehow shifted in the night, putting his shoulder against the wall and forcing Hinata to slump into his arms. This was distressing to say the least, especially since Naruto was still trying to figure out how he could like Hinata when not too long ago he had liked Sakura. As powerful as Naruto was becoming, the blond was still bewildered over certain matters of the heart.

Didn't change the fact that somehow, someway, Hinata had replaced Sakura in his world...and that frightened him. If he could so easily change his affection from one girl to another-He forcibly stopped his mind from going down that path. He would accept that it appeared Ero-sennin was right, maybe he hadn't really loved Sakura like he thought.

Naruto groaned, realizing that he truly hated having these sort of mature moments. Thank the dear kami that the Naruto-Tormenting-God was not around.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, get up..." Naruto said loudly, shaking her as best he could. Hinata however mumbled something and then, due to her position in his arms nuzzled her face into his shoulder. Naruto was silent, torn between waking the girl up and just letting her stay like that...he was really starting to like that nuzzling.

"Hinata, hey..." Naruto said after a few more minutes, keeping his voice gentle. "Time to get up..."

"mhmmmfewmoreminutes..." Hinata mumbled in her sleep.

Naruto chuckled at that then decided that no matter how much he might not mind, when everyone else woke up things would become awkward. Well, since she wasn't getting up on her on, Naruto suddenly bound to his feet pulling Hinata up with him. Sadly halfway to his feet Naruto discovered that his legs were asleep and went tumbling backwards as his legs spasmed in an attempt to wake themselves up.

Hinata was of course jolted awake at impact, dazed and confused as her world spun while Naruto kicked his legs and rolled around trying to stop the pain. Needless to say this caused quite the racket, ensuring further humiliation. Hinata had, at some point, managed to free herself from his rolling demolition crew and was now kneeling over him with a concerned look on her face.

"A-anou...Naruto-kun are you...umm...are you alright?"

Naruto sat up, blushing. "I'm fine!"

Hinata chewed her bottom lip in thought for a moment then blinked looking around in surprise. "Anou...where is everyone?"

Naruto blinked, then glanced around for the first time paying attention to the fact that room was empty. It didn't look as if they're had been a struggle or anything, just as if whoever they had been sharing the room with had left. "Huh, that's strange."

"Anou...where do you think they are?" Hinata mumbled, unconsciously rubbing her fingers together.

Naruto shrugged then hopped to his feet to get a better look around, they're packs were gone and the candles were out. Maybe the group had gotten an early start and where letting them catch up? Nah, that'd just be pointless...maybe they were outside just waiting on them to wake up.

That'd make more sense...then his blue eyes noticed a scroll that had managed to roll away from where he and Hinata had been sleeping. Stooping he snatched the scroll, staring curiously at the fancy wax seal denoting that it came directly from the Hokage's office. "Where'd this come from?" Naruto muttered, missing the fact that Hinata started checking her pouches, as he used his thumb to snap the seal and open the scroll.

Naruto had to squint, realizing for the first time that Tsunade's handwriting was so damn small. Even if his handwriting was little more than chicken scratch at least it was big enough that you could make out what the letters were suppose to be. Plus this was like reading some formal letter, like a few he had received while he and Jiraiya were out on the training mission...then suddenly it dawned on him what that old hag was saying.

"I...I-I'm a Chūnin ..." Naruto whispered in awe, eyes widening as he re-read the tiny words that were proclaiming that he was no longer just a Genin. "I'm a Chūnin ..."

"Anou...congratulations Naruto-kun..." Hinata said happily.

Somehow it was hearing her congratulate him on this promotion that made the whole situation real for him, up until Hinata had said that Naruto was stuck wondering if maybe this was some horrible prank but no he really was a Chūnin now.

"I'M A CHŪNIN!" Naruto suddenly shouted and without further warning started dancing, or more to the point, he was moving around spastically shouting at the top of his lungs that he was a chunin.

He couldn't believe it! He thought he'd have to take the test all over again or that he would be stuck as a genin forever! "I'm a chunin, I'm a chunin, I'm a chunin, I'm a chunin, I'm a chunin, I'm a chunin, I'm a chunin, I'm a chunin, I'm a chunin!" He continued his dance for several more minutes and then somewhere in the amidst of his celebration he swept Hinata up into a bear hug and spun her around, still shouting his promotion.

Then much like when he had tried to get her a birthday present, he unthinkingly kissed her. Only this time it was different, this kiss started where that first one had left off and it wasn't long before tongues were involved and eyes were closed to enjoy the feeling. It stretched out for several unbelievable minutes and then when the broke it Naruto opened his eyes to stare at Hinata.

The girl was so red in the fact that he was afraid she was doing to explode, then she began to wobble, followed by her toppling backwards with a thump. Naruto remained upright for a few minutes afterwards, staring at her unconscious form and then he wobbled before collapse flat on his butt in stunned silence.

After several long, catatonic moments Naruto could only think of one thing to say. "That was way better than Ramen."

* * *

_**Naruto**_

* * *

Dressed in an off-white kimono and seated comfortable at his desk, Hiashi was calmly and quietly pouring over the various items that as Head of the Clan he had to deal with. They were tedious, mind numbing and in all reality little more than a waste of time. Such matters included but were not limited to: Birth records, marriage records and disputes between Clan members. 

Still Hiashi did his task without the slightest sign of annoyance or boredom. He was the very image of what he was, the best Hyūga, truly worthy of being the Head of the Clan. He worked tirelessly, always trying to raise the Hyūga further upon the ladder of power within Konoha. The Clan could not rest on its laurels, it had to be constantly working tirelessly, which explained why he considered the matters before him now as almost a waste of time.

Until they could solve the true problem besetting the family, there was no real point in worrying over these trivial matters.

"Hey,youareyouHaishi?CauseIgotamessageforhim!"

Hiashi paused, pen posed as he considered what he had just been asked. It had been an almost squeaking like voice, but in such a rapid-fire manner that it was utterly impossible to understand. But...this late at night and with Hanabi out on the pilgrimage, he should have been completely alone in his private office.

"Soareyouornot?Casuethisthingsreallyheavy." The odd voice said again and this time Hiashi looked away from his paperwork to look around the room. He could have activated the Byakugan, but that would have been excessive in his opinion. Finding the room apparently empty he turned back to his paperwork only to find his mysterious intruder.

Said intruder was a small bright yellow frog that was looking around as if wasn't used to staying still.

"What...are you?" Hiashi asked, an eyebrow arching upwards as he considered the odd creature.

"Ithoughtitwasobvious.I'matoad!AmessengertoadtobeexactnamesChisoku!" The toad said rapidly before offering one of its webbed feet as if it wanted a handshake.

Hiashi stared at it closely, then not wishing to be impolite reached out and carefully shook the creatures 'hand'.

The toad beamed and then bounced up and down as if it had to work off some of its energy. "SoareyouHiashi?"

Hiashi resisted the urge to blink, wondering what the creature has just asked him. Lacking other options he activated his Byakugan and focused on its mouth so that he could read its lips. "How did you get in here?"

"Ohthatwaseasy,Ijustcutaholeinthedoor."

Hiashi paused, then nodded politely while making a note to fix that hole. "You could have knocked, that would have been the polite thing to do."

"Well,see,thisreallyscaryguytoldmethatthismessageforsomeonenamedHyūgaHiashiwasexteremlyimportant.Icouldn'tbepoliteifthatwasthecase,besidesthebosshasn'tevercaredifIwaspoliteornot.SoareyouthisHiashiordoIneedtokeeplooking?"

"Yes, I am Hyūga Hiashi." Hiashi answered, his tone reserved. As curious as he had been about this toad when it first arrived it was quickly becoming annoying and having to read its lips were almost torture.

"Greatthenhereyago!" Chisoku said, handing over the scroll. "Gottagothatstupidpervertwantsme."  
That said the toad made a rapid leap before disappearing with a pop.

Alone once more Hiashi turned his attention to the scroll, realizing almost immediately that the seal on the scroll was from his nephew. Setting aside his other work for the moment the Hyūga Patriarch opened the scroll and began reading, taking some pride in the boys handwriting. Minutes later he finished the scroll and set it aside, returning to the Clan paperwork before him.

Five pages later he selected Neji's scroll once more and re-read it, his eyes darting from word to word, from start to finish memorizing the words. Setting it aside once more he resumed his paperwork, where he continued to work until at last he had finished and he could feel the signs of fatigue catching up with him.

Shaking it off over, Hiashi read Neji's scroll once last time and then sure that he could recite it word per word, he gathered the needed chakra and applied it to the special paper erasing the letters, returning it to a blank scroll. Standing he organized his papers for a moment and then quietly left his office, making a mental note to have the door repaired first thing in the morning.

Walking along the veranda, heading for his room he considered the pieces of information that he had been given, all the while appearing as if he was thinking of nothing. It was an art he had perfected, that ability to show one thing on his face while at the same time thinking or feeling another. It was a feat that Hanabi was almost capable of now, but it would be many years before she had truly mastered such a feat.

Nodding politely in greeting to a minor member of the Main Family, he wasn't even sure how he was related to them, Hiashi put aside thoughts of Neji's scroll and slid the shoji to his room open. Pausing for a moment, Hiashi considered the darkened room before entering. It was a habit he had picked up shortly after his first wife had died, certain family elders had tried to arrange unwanted 'comfort' for him.

It had been Hizashi's widow and Hanabi's eventual mother, Rukia, that had stopped such attempts.

Putting both women in the back of his mind, he changed into a sleeping kimono and moved aside the mosquito netting before climbing into his simple bed. Settling in, Hiashi allowed his mind to roam to the final piece of information that Neji had placed in the report. It was perhaps the most important information the scroll contained.

Hiashi closed his eyes, considering what to make of the fact that Uzumaki Naruto had started a relationship with his daughter.

After several minutes Hiashi drifted off to sleep, an odd smirk on his lips.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1) Well, it was like pulling teeth...but I managed to offically hook up Hinata and Naruto by the last chapter. Seriously, Naruto just wasn't anxious...oh and for all of you who are exepecting everythin to be easy now, NOT GONNA HAPPEN! Seriously, Hinata has an inferiorty complex about keeping Naruto and Naruto is all confuzled about how his feelings can change so quickly...that is a not a reciepe for an immedate 'Happily Ever After'.

2) BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY BETA! Dude, we finally finished this damn thing...now take your bows and get out of my limelight! XD Seriously, without him I probably would have never bothered with this fic (or the fandom for that matter), so major thanks, he doesn't get enough props seriously! Right, so everyone email the boy, flood it with demands of him forcing me to update the sequel sooner! -That'll teach him to make fun of my grammar-.

3)Right, not sure how to ask this...but look, I have a friend who regularly gets pieces of fanart for his fics and I have yet to get any! I know that one of you, by all odds, has to be able to draw and color half-decently...so I wanna know where is my fanart? XD

4)The sequel is being sketched and hammered right now...so don't expect it for a while. Before you complain please note, in the sequel I have more than five characters to deal with...plus more than one plotline...plus were almost tripling the amount of chapters. Expect somewhere between 25-30 chapters...that's a lot of stress ya know?

5)Emails demanding to know when it will be released only increases that stress and may potentially make me stop working on it all together. Now emails telling me what you thought of this fic, with details, will more than likely fuel my desire to hurry and make all my wonderful fans happy.

6) The sequel will of course have to be AU from the 'offical' storyline...but there are a few things from there that will be included. I won't list them here, but keep in mind it will only be those things that are actually good ideas. I will say this, Naruto will recieve the same training from Kakashi that he does in the manga, though it will it happen off-screen between this story and the sequel.

7) Total Word Count (minus the ANs): 74,969  
Total Page Count (minus the ANs): 129

8)I've also included a 'soundtrack'...which is really just the music I listened to while I worked on a few of the scenes.

**Series created by / series creator  
**Masashi Kishimoto

**Title music  
**_Hymn of the Fayth _from Final Fantasy X

**Uzumaki Naruto Theme  
**_The Touch_ by Stan Bush

**Hyuga Hinata Theme  
**_Eyes On Me_ by Faye Wong

**Naruto Vs ANBU  
**_Fury of the Storm_ by Dragonforce

**Hyuga Neji  
**_I'm Doing The Best That I Can _by Godsmack

**Romance Theme  
**_Everything_ by Lifehouse

Fin


End file.
